One Lucky Fox
by SparksOG
Summary: An orphan Fox Faunus' life turns around when she is introduced to one of Beacon Academy's best teams. Can Team RWBY turn this poor girl's life around and give her a second shot with a new family?
1. Aurora Orphanage

Aurora Orphanage. Home to all the kids who were unlucky with their families. It was located in the forest of Forever Fall, in the city of Vale. The building was surrounded by many dust-red colored trees, a large, stable fence surrounded the area to keep any signs of danger from getting in.

One kid in particular being a 11 year-old, female Fox Faunus. Terra Aruna, the name of this young maiden. Her parents were killed around the age of 4 due to a Grimm invasion. Ever since then she's been living in this single orphanage with all the other kids, some didn't even like her due to her heritage, not to mention she's the only Faunus there. Some of the boys even bullied her because of it; threatening her in many ways.

Terra was known as a very amiable person. Not to mention that she's pretty tough, having her very own weapon that her parents made for her before they died. Her weapon was designed specially by her Mom and Dad. Lucas Aruna, her father, his weapon of choice was a broadsword, while Layla, his wife, used dual revolvers with sharp front sights that could used as short-like katanas. They had hoped to see their little girl grow up and follow in the footsteps of her parents. Sadly, that day won't come.

The owner of the orphanage wasn't very fond of a Faunus orphan wielding a dangerous weapon. But, she soon came too when Terra promised to only use her weapon for good, such as protecting the orphanage when needed. The owner didn't want the little gal to put her life on the line against the Grimm, but Terra insisted on helping. Additionally, Terra has an Aura and a Semblance to protect her. Out of all the orphans, the counselors saw her as a great huntress someday.

The Fox Faunus was currently in the building's kitchen, helping her favorite counselor make lunch for the rest of the children. She didn't hate the kids, nor did she hate the other counselors. Miss Towa Orabelle was always the nicest to Terra ever since she arrived at her new "home".

Towa wasn't too tranquil with one of the orphans having a deadly weapon either. After some time, Terra was able to prove to Miss Orabelle that she was careful with her weapon, not an untrained child who would end up hurting another. The rest of the counselors were still unsure about the whole ordeal, but decided to just stay out of it.

"Alright Terra," Miss Orabelle said to the young girl. They were currently finishing up on the sandwiches for the kids. "Let's cut these up individually, then we can take a little break." she said, grabbing two knives from the rack on the wall. She handed Terra the smallest knife, not wanting the Fox to hurt herself. In truth, Terra was Towa's favorite out of all the kids. Whenever she needed help, Terra would always volunteer to help since no one else would.

The two females began cutting the sandwiches equally. Terra was always careful around sharp objects, her weapon included. Not that she didn't want to spend time with Towa, but Terra hoped they would finish quickly so she could start her daily training, then start reading the book she currently had in her room.

Ever since Terra learned how her weapon worked, she trained a couple hours each day to make sure she can protect the orphanage from any Grimm. Her weapon was a silver cutlass with a black compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt. She stocks up the pistol with all types of dust, payed for by Miss Towa of course, not that she minded. The name she chose for this beauty of a weapon was, Vulpecula.

Towa at times would join Terra for her training, mostly to make sure the little girl wouldn't get hurt. Towa was actually trained in her teen years to fight off the deadly creatures that walk the world of Remnant. They thought that maybe she'd become a huntress, but sadly she turned down the opportunity, no really knows why but herself. Towa trained Terra with all the skills she knows from her years, some of which developed into Terra creating her own techniques. The older lady usually brought a simple shotgun to help Terra fight off the Grimm. Eventually, Towa soon stopped helping her when she saw how well the young Faunus could take care of herself, and Terra began her solo training.

"Terra?" Towa called the little girl's name, to which the Faunus showed no reaction "Terra?" She called out again. Nothing happened. "Terra!" This time she brought the Fox to her senses, her eyes blinked rapidly as she realized she only cut one sandwich, then was repeatedly chopping at the cutting board.

Letting go of the knife, she looked up into the counselor's eyes. She noticed that Towa's eyes were filled with nothing but concern for the child. "Are you alright?" The blonde woman asked the orphan, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Terra blushed at the contact, but not enough for it to be visible. Nonetheless, she answered, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." She wasn't wrong, with training, cooking, and reading, Terra's been a very busy girl.

Toes chuckled at Terra's cuteness. "That's alright dear. Why don't you take a break, I'll take care of the rest."

"B-but…"

"No but's," Towa crouched to Terra's level, "I know you want to go and train, and I'm not gonna stop you." She assured the girl with a hug. Terra didn't know what to say, and instead hugged back.

Parting the hug, Terra left the kitchen and walked down the hall to her room with a smile on her face. The clack of her black heeled boots rang throughout the hallway. Moving some of her shoulder length, reddish-brown hair out of her face.

Finally reaching her room, she enters. The room was small, brown wooden floor, blue colored wall paint, an oval shaped, red colored carpet in the middle of the room, a brown dresser in the corner, a medium sized window with beige curtains, and a small bed on the opposite side.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Terra goes to her drawer, and begins putting on her usual attire: a blue coat with yellow buttons, a white undershirt, a matching blue and yellow skirt, black leggings, and black and white heeled boots. Grabbing her weapon from on top of the dresser, she then wraps a strap around her hip, sheathing Vulpecula for later.

Once she finished brushing her hair, exiting the room she made way down the rest of the hallway. Passing by the orphanage's living room, and the front desk, she finally made it outside.

Breathing in nice fresh air, she takes a quick look at her surroundings; checking to make sure there are no Grimm, and no others kids to bother her. Once she noticed the coast was clear, she exited through the front gate, walking down the clear path to a secluded spot she found for training.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest of Forever Fall…

A strange, black haired maiden was seen sitting on a rock, staring at the red leaves that fell from the trees. Her hair was waving in the wind, a black bow rested atop her head. Another person appears from the trees behind her.

"Blake, it's time." A deep voice spoke out.

Blake slowly lowers her head, she seemed uneasy at what was about to come. She turns to her partner, Adam Taurus

"Okay."

Hopping off the rock, Blake follows him to a cliffside, where they slide down the side before jumping onto a passing train. Adam moves towards a hatch, swiftly slicing the lock, and the two jump into one of the cars. The room was dark at first, but lights up to reveal an army of activating Atlesian Knight-130s.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." Adam said as he turned his head to Blake.

"Don't be so dramatic." She spoke. The two rise to their feet, an Android activates the guns on its arms, instructing the two to identify themselves. The two say nothing as Adam simply cuts one into pieces with his weapon before Blake joins the first with hers.

The fight continues for quite a bit, with Blake and Adam destroying every Knight in their way. Adam looks inside a cargo hold, he looks pleased with what he finds.

"Alright," He mumbles, then turns to his partner. "Move up to the next car."

"Hold on. What about the crew members?" Her voice easily showed some concern for the passengers.

"What about them?" His voice showed no concern.

An odd noise catches their attention, and at the moment, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling. It readies its guns, pointed towards Blake and Adam. The two start attacking, but do very little damage and end up getting blasted through a door onto another flatbed car. Adam gets back up, preparing to attack again.

"Buy me some time!" He shouts out. The droid crawls through the hole.

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!"

Blake starts attacking the droid on her own, she hears Adam tell her to move, and she did. The droid fires another large blast at Adam, but he absorbs it with his sword this time. Laughing maniacally, his hair and clothes begin to glow as he destroys the droid in one swing.

Quickly sheathing his weapon, Adam turns around to see Blake on the next car. The two make short eye contact. As he reaches out for her…

"Goodbye." She then grabs her weapon from her back, cutting the line connecting the two cars.

This was the day Blake left the White Fang.

* * *

A mist of black smoke was seen, emerging between a couple trees. A familiar Fox Faunus was breathing heavily, having she just killed a Beowolf that dared to attack her.

The only bad part about the spot she found was the amount of Grimm she had to deal with. Not that she minded as this spot was used for training.

Checking her ammunition, she continues down the path to her spot. She stops as her canine ears pick up the sound of laughter.

Is someone at her spot? No, impossible. She's the only one who knows about it… right?

Passing by a couple trees, her sound of rustling grass being made by her heels. She finally reached the spot, only to be met with an unwanted sight…

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Mark Sullivan uttered. He was currently leaning on one of the trees, tossing a rock back and forth between his hands.

"If it isn't the little Fox." One of Mark's friends said, sitting next to the tree.

"Come here to train didn't you?" The third male came down from the same tree. Terra didn't remember their names, all she knew was that she hated them.

These three loved to pick on the poor Faunus ever since she came to the orphanage. They pulled many pranks on her, such as: cutting her hair in her sleep (which grew back), dumping water on her head, and they once took a nerdy kid's ant farm, then dumped them on Terra's bed. Luckily, Towa let Terra sleep with her until her bed was clean.

"What are you doing here?" Anger already rising in her tone. All she wanted was to practice in peace, not deal with these idiots.

"Why the hate?" Mark smirked, rolling the rock between his fingers. "We only wanted to talk."

Terra frowned at that. "Last time you wanted to "talk", you nearly burned all my hair off." She clenched her fist in anger, as much as she wanted to hit them; she knew it'd bring nothing but trouble.

"How was I supposed to know that old lighter still worked?"

"Why did you have it in the first place?!" She roared, her hand now gripping the hilt of Vulpecula.

Mark chuckled at her childish act. "Why? No idea, but it was funny." His friends start to laugh with him.

Terra gritted her teeth at the boys, her hand was gripping the hilt too hard. When she first arrived she wanted to give the boys a chance, but it only resulted into more pain for her. She wanted nothing more than to teach them a lesson.

"Leave." She said sternly, glaring mostly towards Mark, but still keeping track of the other two.

"Why, so you can do your little training?" Mark teased, he knows how much Terra hates him, and enjoys nothing more than making it worse for her. "News flash Fox, no matter how hard you train you're too young to be a huntress. Not to mention you're too weak to ever be one."

"Shut up!" She unsheathed her cutlass, pointing it directly at Mark.

"Cute," He replied nonchalantly.

"Why do insist on hurting me? What have I done to you?!" Her hand began to shake as a feeling of anxiety rushed through her.

"Simple," He pointed to the canine ears that rested atop her head. "It's because of that." His voice grew a bit harsher. The rock in his hand began to crack as he tightened his grip.

"My… ears?" She cocked an eyebrow, lowering her weapon to her sides.

"No you imbecile, the fact that you're a Faunus." He flung the rock at her, not surprised as she caught is without any effort. Storming over to the Fox, he grabbed her hair. "You're stupid race is responsible for the death of my family." Staring daggers into the younger girl's eyes, he quickly grabbed her weapon before she could attempt anything.

"We were doing just fine in my home village, but then the White Fang had to come along and mess everything up." Tossing Vulpecula into the dust-red grass, he kneed her in the stomach. Given her Aura took the damage, she decided to play along and gave a fake yelp.

"They killed many of my townspeople, burned all their homes, ruined our farms… they even killed my parents…" Max pulled her hair harder actually making her scream. "Ever since that day, I vowed to never trust another Faunus as long as I live, and I intend to keep that promise." The bully roughly pushed her onto the ground before walking away, alerting his friends to follow him.

Terra just sat their on the ruby red colored grass, rubbing her scalp. She wasn't even with the White Fang, why would he blame her? Sure, the White Fang aren't really what they used to be. She was told how they were once at peace with humans, but due to the continuation of discrimination and a change in leadership, they eventually became a terrorist group. Terra could understand Max hating the White Fang… but why her? She's innocent. She would never hurt anyone other than the Grimm.

Was that why everyone at the orphanage saw her as a nuisance? Because of the White Fang?

"Why…" She mumbled, her hands gripping the grass. "Why does everyone hate me?" Tears began to fall down Terra's face. All she wanted was to be at peace with humans, to show them that she's not a monster.

Pulling her knees to her chest, laying on her side, eyes red from crying. It was official… no one wanted her. She was nothing but a pest. A girl with no purpose in life; nobody cared for her. Why was the only one to live in her village? Why not her Mom or Dad?

Closing her eyes, she decided to fall into a deep slumber. Too bad that wasn't an option at the moment. A growl was heard from behind a bush, alerting Terra of danger. Slowly opening her eyes, once teal colored eyes now red, averting her gaze to the bush she saw a couple Beowolfs already stalking their prey.

Is this the end?

…

No.

Not like this. Would her parents want this? After what they did to protect her, they would want her to move on. To find a goal in life that she could accomplish. She had a goal in life: become a huntress. Her parents would support her the whole way too.

The Beowolfs crept closer, Terra decided to play dead until they were close enough for her to strike… then it hit her. Mark threw her weapon away. How was she to defend herself without it?

' _Crap, what now? C'mon, think Terra, think…'_

The growls were only getting closer. Time was running out. Wait a minute…

Her Semblance!

Agility, a Semblance that gives her unnatural speed, used to dodge attacks, confuse opponents, quick retreat, and counterattack. She could use this to her advantage, avoid the Grimm, grab her weapon, and win!

The closest of the two Grimm gave one last snarl before lunging to the Faunus. Once it landed where she was, it was confused to see that the spot was clear, no Terra in sight. A whistle caught its attention, and as it was turning its head; immediately, a boot was collided with the bone plating on its head.

Landing back on the ground, Terra eyed her attackers. The second Grimm was staring her down, its hind legs were standing on the blade of her weapon. The other Grimm was starting to stand back up, shaking its head rapidly. As its vision came back, it growled at the Faunus. The only reaction she made was a smirk and beckoning the beast over.

The Beowolf got on all fours, preparing for another attack. Terra took this time to inspect her nails, checking if they were still perfect. Not that she cared, she just wanted to tease the Grimm a little.

Finally it attacked, sprinting at full speed; but not fast enough. Terra instantly jumped, landing on the plate on its back. Propelling off the Beowolf's back, she did a midair front flip, and collided the heel of her boot with the other Beowolf's skull. The force of the kick caused the creature to collapse on its stomach. Terra took this time to grab her weapon from the ground.

' _Sweet! Now we can take of business.'_

The first Beowolf to attack ran back at Terra, preparing its claw to slash at her. Terra easily evaded the attack and tapped into her Semblance and slashed at the Grimm's chest. She didn't stop there as she saw the other Beowolf lunge at her. The Faunus just avoided the move with a sidestep. Using her speed she ran back and forth between the two monsters, continuously cutting into their bone plates.

Turning around she was instantly met with a claw to the face. The force of the attack sent her flying back, colliding with the nearest tree. Luckily her Aura took most of the damage, so she stood back up. Staring down the Grimm, she folded the blade of her cutlass over the barrel of the gun. This was her beautiful weapon's gun mode, a form she uses when she feels like entering range combat. Grabbing the back end of the slide, pulling it back, and pointed the barrel at the Grimm.

The wolves snarled at her, rushing forward to attack. Terra ran forward as well, dropping to the ground and sliding under one of the two Grimm, not caring about her clothes getting dirty. While under the wolf, she shot a few bullets into its chest. Its bone plating was severely damaged, so the shots did some damage. Out the other side, Terra used the blade on the back to slash at the Beowolf's tail, emitting a howl from the beast. As the other Grimm came to attack, Terra sidestepped out of the way, giving three quick slashes to its side.

The Beowolf landed on its side, catching its breath. Terra took this time to take care of the other one. Jumping on the creature's back, she quickly placed the blade in front of its neck. Then, quickly pulling the gun's trigger caused the blade to slide, slicing the wolf's throat. Terra gave one last slice at its neck, completely removing the Grimm's head.

She turned around, noticing the last Beowolf standing up again. Deciding to end it quickly, Terra used her Semblance and severed the monster's head. As the body fell to the ground, Terra caught her breath as she watched the corpses dissolve into black smoke.

"Well… that was a thing." She gave a short chuckle before dusting off her clothes. She didn't have to worry about coming back with dirty clothes as Towa knew about what would happen with the Grimm.

Giving one good look around, Terra called it a day and began to walk back to the orphanage.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, Sparks here. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "One Lucky Fox". Terra may not seem so lucky at the start, but things will change as the story progresses. I thought I'd share some facts with how the first chapter was planned out.

Fact #1 - _Terra's weapon, Vulpecula, was an inspiration of Blake Belladonna's weapon, Gambol Shroud, being one of my favorite weapons in the whole RWBY series. Not to mention that they both share a love of books._

Fact #2 - _Vulpecula is a faint constellation in the northern sky. It's name is Latin for "little fox"._

Fact #3 - _Terra's Semblance were inspired by one of RWBY's protagonist, Ruby Rose. Her Aura color wasn't said in the story, but I find it being an indigo color._

Fact #4 - _Even thought the summary of the story shows_ [OC, Team RWBY], _I plan to base the story mostly on a Terra Aruna and Blake Belladonna relationship, you'll see what I mean as the story progresses. I also may add some other OCs I have in mind later on in the story._

Fact #5 - _Mark will soon fall into the steps of a antagonist for Terra, along with another character that I MAY add in._

Fact #6 (Final) - _This story takes place from before, to the start of Volume 1 to Volume 4 of RWBY, although I will try my best to add some more scenes to spice things up a bit. Not all chapters will follow the episodes of RWBY, some will be my own. For example, I have an idea for Terra to face against a certain Team CRDL instead of Miss Pyrrha Nikos. Perhaps I can add some short chapters with Terra spending some time and getting to know the RWBY cast._

Thank You guys for reading!

-Sparks


	2. Promises

Terra gave a sigh of relief as she felt the hot water pelt her form. Finally, making it back to the orphanage, Terra made sure to drop her things off in her room before making a beeline for the girls washroom. She wanted to be clean for later that night when her and Towa go shopping. The older woman knew some good 24/7 stores that always have what she needs to grab for the orphanage.

Terra was confused at the idea, bewildered at why Ms. Orabelle would wanna do something like that. Pushing the thought aside, Terra offered to go with her. Towa declined at first, not wanting a child out that late. Terra then convinced her by saying she'd have an older guardian by her side during that time. Not wanting to argue with the child, Towa agreed.

The Faunus made her way back to her room, a towel wrapped around her figure. Once making her way inside, locking the door behind her; she began to dress in a simple white tank top, and black knee-length boy shorts.

Climbing onto her bed, Terra grabbed a novel from under her pillow called "Harmony Fragments", a book Towa recommended to a bookworm like Terra. Towa said it was an adventure, fantasy, and action novel. There would be some romance in it, nothing too explicit for Terra obviously.

Most of vales stores closed from around 9 to 11pm. Towa said they'll head out at around 11:30pm. While there, Terra was hoping to head to a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn" a place where Towa buys most of Terra's ammunition. One of the other counselors, who happens to be one of Towa's closest friends, knows about Towa's plans and helps her out. She usually does a check up on all the orphans at bedtime, Towa explained how Terra will join her, and her friend will let the little Faunus pass.

* * *

"Ms. Orabelle?" Terra asked, a couple of grocery bags in her hands. The two females were currently in the town of Vale. The sky was black, the stores were closed, street lamps turned on. Hotels and other buildings still had some lights seen through the windows. Towa hummed in Terra's direction.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Terra questioned. The Faunus was in her usual attire as when she trains, Vulpecula sheathed on her hip.

Towa was in her own attire: her golden brown hair was tied in a ponytail, knee-length, blue colored jacket, a white, v-neck blouse, a gray skirt, black, short heeled boots, and an orange colored purse around her shoulder. To keep herself and Terra protected, Towa's carrying her own shotgun she uses to protect the orphanage.

"Well, believe it or not Terra, I'm actually not the best when it comes to crowds." Her voice dropped a bit at that last part. A slight blush was on Towa's face, luckily Terra couldn't see it.

"Huh?" Terra cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"W-well, let's just say I was kinda scared of crowds when I was younger." Towa took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was younger and my Mom and I would go into town, usually the streets or stores would be crowded with people."

"My Mom would always hold my hand while we walked through. I was really scared to let go, very frightened of getting separated from her." Towa placed a hand on her chest, the memories of her childhood nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Towa stopped walking for a moment, Terra looked at her with concern.

"A-are you okay?" Terra's voice was filled with worry.

Towa took another deep breath, sniffing the tears away. She looked down at Terra, a warm smile on her face. "Yes dear, I'm fine." Terra returned the smile with one of her own. Once Towa readjusted her purse on her shoulder, the two began to walk again. Towa pulled out a list from her bag.

"Alright, now we need to pick some ingredients we can use for tomorrow." Towa informed, she was gonna continue, but before she could…

"Actually," Terra spoke up, pressing her pointer fingers together. "I-I really need to go get some more ammunition, you know, from "From Dust Till Dawn"." Terra pointed in the direction of the shop. Towa gave a slight chuckle.

"Already? I thought I told you to make that stuff last, didn't I?" Terra blushed a little, pointing her head to the ground in embarrassment. The Faunus' cuteness caused Towa to giggle. "How about we grab the ingredients first, then we'll grab the dust." The older lady suggested.

"I can go on my own." Terra's words made Towa straighten up a little. It was her job to keep Terra safe, especially when it's dark out. There's no way she could Terra out of her sight.

"Terra, I don't think that's a good idea. We can get the stuff when we finish with the list." Terra pouted at the counselor. She knew she couldn't talk her way out of this… but there was one trick she knew. A trick that worked in most situations. Terra gave some sniffed a couple times to make it look like she was crying. Turning her head to Towa she looked at the older maiden with big, teal colored puppy eyes.

"Please?" The Fox asked in a childish tone. "I'll be careful I swear." She pleaded, entwining her fingers together. Towa knew this would happen, one of the reasons that she didn't want Terra coming along. This trick was used against her many times, but with someone like Terra using them; no matter how many times you try, there's no way you can avoid that adorable face.

Towa tried to turn her face away, a frown already visible. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. She stood strong against the orphan… but one little detail finished it off. A couple tears began to drop from Terra's eyes, sliding down her pale white cheeks.

"Okay!" Towa shouted, just loud enough to make her stop. Terra put her secret weapon away, wiping away the tears on her face. "You can go," Towa crouched down to Terra's level, then held up a finger to her face. "but you must follow some rules."

"One: You will talk to no one other than the shopkeeper as he does know you. Two: You will only grab the dust. And three: Once you've gotten the dust, you will meet my by the food store, understood?" Towa's voice and facial expression showed she was very serious. Terra was someone who Towa couldn't stand see get hurt. Kinda like someone she knows…

"I hear you loud and clear." Terra puffed out her chest, a hand raised to her head to salute. Towa was a bit upset, but nonetheless chuckled. Giving an "alright", she grabbed some of her own lien from her purse, handing it over to the awaiting Faunus. Before Terra could grab it, Towa quickly moved it away.

"Terra," Towa's tone seemed… loving. Almost like a mother's voice to her own daughter. "Please promise me you'll be safe. That if anything happens, you'll use your semblance and come back to me right away." Towa gave her a soft smile, pushing away some locks of hair from Terra's face.

It took Terra a bit to adjust to what just happened. Eventually, she answered, "I promise that if anything happens I'll come back to you." Terra tapped where her heart is, signalling that she means to keep the promise. Towa nodded, handing over the lien.

Grabbing the currency, Terra then wrapped her arms around Towa's neck, pulling her into a hug. This caught the counselor by surprise, after staying still for a bit, Towa returned the hug. The warm embrace of each other felt really relaxing. Neither wanted to let go, but had to eventually.

Towa broke the hug, giving Terra a warm smile, to which the young girl returned. Reminding Terra to meet her at the food store, the two broke up, heading to their destinations.

* * *

Outside of the "From Dust Till Dawn" store, a man dressed in a red-lined white suit, long black pants, and black shoes, were seen walking down an alley towards the Dust store. Following him was some men dressed in black suits with matching boots, red sunglasses, and red ties.

The men walk in the store, the first seen was a cigar-smoking man, named Roman Torchwick. He was carrying a grey and red cane. One henchman holds up a gun to the shopkeeper. The elderly man offers them money if they don't hurt him.

"Calm down now, we're not here to hurt you." Roman reassured, he then turned to his henchmen. "Grab the dust." The dark-suited men nod, grabbing a small container from a black box, they each began to extract the Dust. During the robbery, one of the men notices a red-hooded female reading a magazine. Walking to the maiden, he orders her to put her hands up, which she doesn't hear due to the headphones blaring into her ears.

The man grunts in annoyance and taps the girl's shoulder. The girl turns around, lowering her hood reveals short black hair with red at the tips. This particular maiden was known as Ruby Rose.

"Yes?" She lowers her earphones. The man responds by pointing his sword at Ruby. "Are you robbing me?" The henchman nods. "Ooohhh..." Once the brunette notices she's in a robbery, she attacks her assailant.

Roman orders another henchman to attack, but the girl attacks and knocks both herself and the man outside the window. The rest of the men look outside, they see the female get up and unfold her weapon, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. Ruby smirks at the men, and Roman orders them to attack.

Unbeknownst to Ruby and the other people, a familiar Fox Faunus was hiding in a street alley, watching the whole fight go down. She wanted to help the lady out, but decided to stay and observe.

' _No way! I-Is that a Huntress!? W-wait… she looks near my age…"_ Terra thought, her eyes peeking from the corner of the alley. She couldn't move away from the awesome sight of the battle.

Terra watches as the other female continues to wipe out the henchmen. One of them moves in to attack, but the girl dodges it and kicks the man into the air, follows him upwards and knocks him away to Roman's feet.

"Well, it would seem you have some skill, Red." He drops the cigar and crushes it with his. "I'd love to stick around and chat…" He points his cane towards the cloaked female and opens the bottom, which reveals a rifle with a cross grid. "It seems this is where we part ways." He fired a red blast towards Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. Once back on the ground, Ruby looks around; noticing Roman climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Ruby turns to the shopkeeper. "Alright if I go after him?" The older man nodded, and Ruby sets off.

Once Ruby and Roman were out of sight, Terra walks out of the alley, a look of awe was seen on her face. The Faunus had seen some Huntsmen in action before, but never this close in person. A grunt breaks Terra from her thoughts. Turning towards the spot where the battle took place, the three men who were just defeated were starting to get back up.

"Who the hell was that?" One guy said, one hand gripping his shoulder.

"Don't know, and don't care. Let's just go." He moved to his weapon with wobbly legs. Once he grabbed it, he placed in the sheath on his side. The other two were staring to get up as well, one was clutching his stomach, while the other was dusting off his suit.

"But the boss-" One grunt tried to speak, only to be cut short.

"Who cares?! He left, the missions already failed, let's go now before-"

"You're not going anywhere." A feminine voice cut him off. The three grunts turned their heads to find the source of the voice. Eventually, they found a young Fox Faunus standing a couple feet away. Terra was glaring at the three men, her hand was gripping the hilt of Vulpecula.

The three men just stared at the girl for a couple minutes. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were heard from the top of the building Roman and Ruby were on. Terra's canine ears twitched with every blast.

Eventually, the henchmen broke out into laughter. Terra was both angered and confused. Did they not see the deadly sword in her hand. The laughter, along with the explosions from up top, were enough to make Terra develop a headache.

One guy started to calm his laughter, removing his glasses to wipe away the tears. "You really think you can take us on little girl?" He teased, placing his glasses back on. Terra began to grit her teeth, and unsheathed her weapon. The blade of her weapon looked shiny due to the cleaning she gave it earlier.

One man ceased his laughter, eyeing the Faunus' weapon. "What do we have here?" He straightened out his glasses. "You do know that's not a toy, right?" He smirked.

"I'm well aware." Terra responded, bits of hate was heard from her tone. Her teal eyes were staring daggers at the three men.

"Why don't you run off kid. We've got better things to-" The man was cut short again as Terra fired a bullet near his feet. The man glared at Terra. "Why you little-" He was cut off again when a black, heeled boot was collided with his jaw. The force of the kick sent the henchman flying towards a post light. The collision with the metal was enough to knock him out.

The two remaining men looked at Terra, the looks in their eyes were blocked by the glasses. Terra was in the same she was a couple minutes ago, only this time she was turned to her side, had one arm behind her back, and one leg behind the other. She had the blade of Vulpecula pointed at the two grunts. The two men did nothing and just stared at the female.

"What's wrong? Are you really scared of a little girl? I'm touched." Terra moved some locks of her hair from her face.

"As if!" One of the two henchmen shouted. "There's no way I'm losing to a little kid!" He unsheathed his red-bladed sword. Giving a type of battle cry, the man rushed towards Terra, preparing to swipe at her. He swiped at her, and missed. Terra back dashed from the attack, then using her semblance, she kneed the former in the stomach. After that, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped herself over his head, colliding the back of her right heel with his back.

The man fell onto the ground. The attack did a number on him, but not enough to knock him out. The grunt punched the ground furiously, grabbing the hilt of the sword he slashed at Terra. Terra counters with her own, then kicks the back of the man's leg, sending him to the floor. She performs a drop kick. However, the former rolled out of the way.

Picking up his blade, he noticed that his dark-suited partner was watching the whole fight, while his other partner was still unconscious. As much as he wanted to scream at the coward to help him, he had bigger problems. The two spar briefly, the sound of metal against metal rang throughout the street. Although, Terra could still hear some signs of fighting from the roof.

Terra back ups and kicks at the man, in response he grabs her leg and prepares to throw her, only for Terra to counter. Terra grapples onto the man, using her momentum to throw into the nearest wall, knocking him unconscious.

Terra looks at the grunt, her breath was heavy, drops of sweat were sliding down her face.

"At least he put up a fight, otherwise this would have been boring." She commented, wiping away the sweats with her sleeve. The sound of a gun being cocked caught Terra's attention. Ms. Aruna turned her head to the sound, only to meet the sight of the last of the henchmen pointing a pistol to her.

' _Huh… was not expecting that.'_ She thought. Her facial expression showed no fear whatsoever. Although, the grunt seemed to show some hints of it.

"Y-you're no little girl! W-who are you?!" He voice was shaky, Terra couldn't help but giggle. Nonetheless, she played along, lifting her arms into the air as a sign of surrender. The former's finger began to slowly squeeze the trigger, about to shoot the little girl. Until…

 _Bang…_

The sound of a gun blast filled the area. Terra assumed it was the fight from the roof at first, but this one was closer. No sounds were coming from the roof anymore. Terra's face turned into one of confusion; the grunt dropped his gun, then he fell onto floor. Terra followed his body, but soon her gaze found something else…

"Terra!" Towa shouted, her shotgun in hand. Running past the fallen assailant, Towa got on her knees and pulled Terra into a warm hug. "Thank Dust, you're okay!" She started running her hands through Terra's hair.

Terra stood there stunned. Did Towa see her fight that grunt? She would be in so much trouble.

"I was so worried." Towa's voice was shaky, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Terra broke from her thoughts, and wrapped her arms around the counselor.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know, Sweetheart... I know." Terra began to feel tears in her own eyes. She wasn't one to break a promise, yet here she was. The Faunus pulled Towa closer, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. The two rested there for a few minutes. Neither wanted to let the other one go.

Well… the sound of a throat being cleared caught the two females attention. Rubbing her tear filled eyes, Terra looked up to see a blonde huntress looking down at the two girls. The Fox could easily see the sharpness in her eyes.

"Should I even ask what's going on here?" Her voice seemed calm, but slightly stern. Her arms were wrapped over her plump chest, a riding crop in her right hand. Bright green eyes staring at her though those thin, oval glasses.

Towa stood up, dusting off her skirt. She looked into the huntress' eyes. "My apologies, uh…"

"Glynda, Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda extended her hand, which Towa shook.

"Glynda, my apologies. We were just here for some late night shopping. We got separated, and, well…" Towa averted her eyes to the three fallen henchmen. Glynda glanced at each unconscious grunt. Out of all, only one thing caught her attention.

"What is that?" Glynda pointed downwards. Terra followed her finger, which was pointed to the sheathed, Vulpecula.

"T-this is my weapon." Terra said, unsheathing the blade for Glynda to see. She swore she saw Glynda's eye twitch for a second.

"Pray tell, why do you have one?" Glynda asked in a stern tone.

"W-well… i-it's a long story." Terra blushed, pressing her fingers together.

"Is that so…" Glynda rubbed her chin, staring at the faunus. Before either Towa or Terra could say anything, a flurry of rose petals had past by, and a figure wrapped their arms around Terra, lifting up the little girl. Terra blushed even brighter as she felt another female's chest pressed against her back. Towa and Glynda looked at the figure, who happened to be the girl from the robbery.

"Oh my dust, you're such a cutie!" Ruby squealed, her arms wrapping Terra in a bear hug. "YouhavetobeoneofthecutestfaunusI'veseen!" She spoke so fast that no one understood her. Towa glanced at Glynda for an explanation, Glynda shrugged in response.

"I thought I told you to wait on the roof." Glynda glared at Ruby.

"But look," Ruby moved one hand to Terra's head, and began to scratch behind her canine ears. Terra's face turned from confusion to one of pure bliss. Why has she never known about this feeling? "She's so cute~"

Glynda simply just sighed, along with pinching the bridge of her nose. She was starting to feel a headache forming in her head. Glynda turned her gaze to Towa. "Is she your parent? No offense, but you nothing alike."

Towa chuckled, and began rubbing the back of her head. "None taken, and no, I'm not her parent." Towa walked closer to the huntress, and began to explain that Terra was an orphan.

Once Towa finished, Glynda looked at the two kids. She sighed, then turned to Towa. "May I ask you something?" Towa nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to take Terra with me for a little while."

"T-take her!? W-why?" Towa felt something… uneasy, in her stomach.

"Calm down, I know someone who might like to talk to her." Glynda's voice was as calm as ever. Towa looked a little pale, she understood Glynda, but still felt uneasy. Terra would be with a huntress, and someone older than her. They could protect her. Reaching a conclusion, Towa let out a big sigh.

"Alright, but promise me she'll be safe."

"I won't let anything touch her." Glynda reassured.

"Me too!" Ruby said. The two older ladies looked in her direction, and saw something they didn't expect to see. Terra had fallen asleep in the brunette's arms, Ruby was cradling her the little girl in her arms. Terra looked peaceful, a calm smile on her face. "I'll protect her no matter what!" The teen shouted, to which Glynda and Towa shushed her; not wanting to wake up the faunus.

"Sorry…" She said in a whisper.

After some time, the cops finally showed up. Towa helped them carry the unconscious grunts into the back of the cars. Glynda and Ruby explained to the policemen what happened, including some information on why Terra was there. One man was asking some questions, while another was writing the stuff down.

"So Roman's still out there huh?" The cop asked.

"Yes, and it would seem he had a woman with him. I'm afraid I couldn't get a closer look at her." Glynda explained. The second cop wrote down any useful information on his notepad. Terra was still asleep in Ruby's arms, she was clutching the brunette's blouse in her sleep.

"So Torchwick's got an accomplice, interesting…" He closed his eyes in deep thought. Opening them, he averted his black colored eyes to Ruby.

"How do we know it's only one?" The second cop caught everyone's attention. His partner asked what he meant, so he replied. "Well, even if they only saw one other person with Torchwick. How can we be sure she's the only one working with him?" This brought some looks from the others. What exactly is Roman planning... and who's helping him?

"Do you know where they went?" The cop asked Ruby, she only replied with a head shake.

"Even if we told the direction they most likely would have moved by now." Glynda pointed out, to which the cop nodded. "Roman's been committing too many robberies lately, he has to be planning something. Something big."

"Why exactly does he want all that dust?" Ruby questioned.

"A weapon maybe?" The second cop suggested. "If he wants all that dust, it must be for something big, something dangerous."

"That's a possibility, but we need more information before we come to a conclusion." He declared. Glynda agreed, as did Ruby. The man turned to the two ladies. "Anything else we need to know?" They shook their heads.

"Very well, we best be heading back now." He bowed to the females. "Thank you for your help." They responded with a nod. The cops move back into their cars and drive off, leaving the four girls in front of the dust store. Glynda sighed, she's gonna some medication after today. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby cradling Terra like a baby. As ridiculous as it look, Glynda couldn't deny that the faunus didn't look adorable. Realizing that she had been staring, Goodwitch shook her head from those thoughts.

She turned to Towa, who was speaking with the shop owner. Towa didn't have a joyful look on her face. In fact, she looked furious, and Glynda wondered why. The two shared a handshake before parting. The shop owner went inside, Towa walked over to Glynda. The counselor looked almost… heartbroken.

"Are you alright?" Glynda asked out of concern.

"Yes… I'm fine... " Towa responded with her usual tone, but Glynda could tell she was lying. She decided not to push the woman and moved on.

"I'll be taking Terra with me for only a few hours. After that I shall return her the orphanage." Glynda declared. Towa nodded, her facial expression looked as if she were betrayed or something. Glynda nodded, she didn't say anything, but she hoped the golden-haired maiden was alright. The two parted ways, Towa grabbed her things and began to head back to the orphanage. Glynda moved back to Ruby, who was humming a song to the sleeping fox. Glynda didn't stop, and instead told them to follow her. Ruby did, and she wondered where they were being taken.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter for "One Lucky Fox". I had fun creating this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. So far only three RWBY characters have appeared in the story, and more will show up as the story goes on. Here are some more facts.

Fact #1 - _The henchmen, along with the cops, don't have their names said as they aren't really important when it comes to this story. Just minor characters used to carry the story along._

Fact #2 - _As you can tell, similar to the original series, Glynda is taking Terra and Ruby to meet Ozpin, and he has some questions for our young vixen._

Fact #3 - _A few of Terra's moves were inspired by a certain female character with ice cream colored hair._

Fact #4 - _A few things were provided as small hints about Towa's past. Also, the fact that she seemed depressed will be explained soon._

Thank You guys for reading!

-Sparks


	3. Forgive and Forget

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. Well, ladies. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." Glynda spat out.

Ever since Towa had made her way back to the orphanage, Glynda had taken Ruby and Terra into some sort of interrogation room. She explains how their actions were reckless and ill-advised. Glynda was pacing back and forth, her hands together with her riding crop in between them. Ruby sat in a chair with a face that showed shame. Terra had been asleep the whole trip, her small hands were gripped onto Ruby's blouse, not that the brunette minded.

"They started it!" Ruby replied, her voice was low enough for Glynda to hear, and so she wouldn't wake Terra. The fox looked so cute and peaceful while sleeping.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you two home with a pat on the back." Ruby smiled. "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda slaps her crop against the table, making Ruby flinch. The noise and movement was enough to make Terra stir in her sleep. Ruby held her close, one hand combing through the fox's auburn hair.

"But," Glynda sighs. "There is someone who would like to meet you two." Ruby's face turns into one of confusion.

Glynda steps out of the way, revealing a man with silver standing near the door. Her was holding a mug and plate of cookies. Terra sniffed, obviously being able to smell the scent coming from the cookies.

"Ruby Rose." He leans in closer, noticing her silver eyes. Standing up straight, he looks at the youngest female in the room. "Terra Aruna." Ozpin nodded to Ruby. She got the message, and lightly shook Terra's shoulder. The vixen groaned a little, slowly opening her eyes to reveal teal orbs.

"W-Where…" Her voice was low, but everyone could still hear her. Small eyes scanned around the room, looking at both Glynda and Ruby. Noticing the only male in the room, Terra knew who he was. Her eyes bulged, she jumped out of her seat, or tried, she tripped on Ruby's leg, falling onto the cold floor. An audible thump along with an "Ow" was heard.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asks. Ruby helps Terra off, the fox dusts off her skirt. Looking into his eyes, Terra nodded. Ozpin places his mug on the table, then points to the tablet Glynda was holding. "Where did you learn to do this?" He asks Ruby.

"S-Signal Academy." She replies. Before Terra could sit on the chair next to Ruby, the brunette grabbed the fox, and sat her down on her lap. Terra blushed at the contact, but didn't attempt to stop her.

"They taught you to use one of the most of dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby started running her hands through Terra's hair, the feeling sent chills down the vixen's spine. Ozpin nodded. He set down the plate of cookies on the table in front of the two girls. Ruby grabs two, one for and Terra, who happily accepted the treat. Soon enough, the plate was clean of all cookies, both girls had eaten an even number of treats.

"And you," He looks towards Terra, Glynda displaying the Faunus' fight on the tablet. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" He asks.

Terra blushes even more, and presses her pointer fingers together. "W-Well, s-someone taught me, but after a while, I-I learned some more on my own." She stuttered, Ruby wrapped her arms around Terra as a result of her cuteness.

"Is that so." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. He then placed his mug on the table, his poker face still visible. "And where did you obtain a weapon such as this?"

"M-My parents made it for me." Terra answered, her voice dropped a bit.

"And where are they?"

Her canine ears dropped slightly. "They… they passed seven years ago." Terra was fighting off the tears that attempted to escape. The memory of her parents was too much for her. Glynda knew about this already, but still felt some pity for the young girl. Ruby knew Terra was close to crying, so she tightened her hold around the vixen.

Ozpin kept on his poker face. "I'm sorry for your loss, and I apologize if I have upset you." Terra wiped away some tears that made their way out. She accepted his apology.

"As far as I know, my parents were experts in their fields. Other than that, I don't really know much." Terra explained, she slowly felt herself melting onto Ruby's warm figure. Ozpin nodded, making a mental note for later.

"Ms. Rose," He glanced at Ruby. "I'm surprised to see such a weapon. The only time I've seen another scythe-wielder with that type of skill was from a dusty, old crow…" He nearly mumbled that last part.

"Oh! That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was pretty much _trash_ before he started teaching me. And here I am, all like - Heeyahh! Witchaaa!" She shouted random noises while making karate-style poses.

"I've noticed." Ozpin takes another sip from his mug. "And what are a pair of adorable girls such as yourselves doing with these types of weaponry and skills?" He asks, slightly intrigued for an answer, not that his facial expression showed it.

The two girls shared a glance before Ruby answered. "Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"As do I someday." Terra said with a nod. Ozpin could see looks of determination in the young fox's eyes. From what he's seen, with Terra's figure, skills, and choice of weaponry. There was no doubt that she would become a great Huntress someday.

"You two want to slay monsters?" Glynda asked, her back was pressed against the wall near the door.

"Yep! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! After that I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She pumped a fist into the air. "You see, my sister, Yang, is going to be starting this year, and she's gonna be training to be a Huntress, and I wanna become one so I can help people. The police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really." She stopped as she took in a deep breath. Glynda and Ozpin look at Terra for her explanation.

"Well… just like Ms. Rose, I wanna become one so I can help people. It's been my goal ever since… ya know." She stopped at the sudden memory flash, but quickly shook it off. "I wanna be able to help make Remnant a safer and nicer place. I may not be able to get into Beacon at the moment, but once I'm able to…" Terra clenched her hands into fists. "I'll do whatever it takes for me to reach my goal. One of the few things that makes me happy is helping others." Ozpin and Glynda studied both girls.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin questioned them.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy." Terra answered.

Ozpin smiled at them. "Hello." They smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"Hello!" Terra greeted with a friendly grin, waving to Beacon's headmaster.

Ozpin nodded to her. He then faced Ruby. "Ms. Rose. How would you like to come to my school?"

"More than anything." She replies. Ozpin exchanged a glance with Glynda, who rolls her eyes with a " _Hmmph_ ". He turns back to Ruby.

"Well, Okay. Welcome, Ruby Rose, to Beacon Academy." He extends his hand to her, to which the brunette lets one hand go of Terra so she can shake it. A big, happy smile was on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ozpin only nods in return. Finally, he turns to Terra.

"Ms. Aruna. As much as I hate to say this… but due to the age difference, I'm afraid I can't allow you into Beacon." Terra's facial expression turns into one of sorrow, to which Ruby hugs her tight. "But," That caught their attention. "When you are eligible to enter Beacon, I look forward to seeing how you develop at my school." The Faunus' face turned from sorrow to one of comfort. She may not be able to get into Beacon early, but at least she knows that she has a shot at being a Huntress.

Ozpin extended his hand to Terra, and she happily shook it. "Thank you, Professor." She said with a big smile on her face. Ozpin nodded as a response.

"Now then," Glynda's voice caught their attention, they all turned to face her. "With this over, I must be getting Terra back to the orphanage." Those words made Ruby tighten her hold on Terra. The younger girl turned to face the older girl, and gave her a warm smile.

"It's okay, Ruby. I mean, it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other. Maybe I can come visit you at Beacon at times." Terra reassured, she placed the palm of her hand on Ruby's. "Right?" She asked as she turned to Ozpin.

Ozpin hummed, perhaps he can do something like that. "Well… I guess I can arrange something for two to see each other again." He replied with a small smile. The two smiled back. Glynda rolled her eyes, not that anyone noticed.

The Huntress coughed in order to catch their attention. "Not to break up a sweet moment, but we really should be going."

"Actually," Ozpin spoke up, he sat up from his chair, and faced Glynda. "I'd be more than happy to take Ms. Aruna back home." Glynda stood there dumbfounded, Ruby and Terra's jaw had dropped slightly, and Terra winced a little when he had called that place her " _Home_."

* * *

"Ah, it's been quite a while since I've been in Forever Fall. This place hasn't changed a bit." Ozpin commented as his brown eyes scanned the environment that surrounded them. Back at the interrogation room, Glynda and Ozpin were basically having a small argument about who would take Terra back to the orphanage. Glynda showed the most emotion during their little squabble, Ozpin showed none at all.

Terra and Ozpin were nearly at their destination. Ozpin noticed how her reddish-brown hair shined due to the light from the shattered moon. The wind brushing past was causing the leaves and grass to rustle. Terra kept her eyes peeled on the path in front of them, but kept her ears ready in order to detect any signs of Grimm.

"You have great potential, Terra." Ozpin's words broke Terra from her thoughts. With her legs still moving along the path, Terra turned her head to Beacon's headmaster. "Your goal of becoming a Huntress. I can see that coming true someday. For a little girl, your fighting technique is impressive, and your weapon, Vulpecula, it suits you. Your parents did a excellent job at creating it."

The compliments she was receiving were enough to make Terra's entire face turn a new shade of red. The headmaster of Beacon Academy believed that she would become a great Huntress someday. Ozpin doesn't know it, but inside, Terra is practically jumping and squealing with joy.

"T-Thank you, P-Professor Ozpin, that really means alot coming from you." Terra said with a smile.

The remainder of the walk seemed to be a lot quieter, well… except for Terra. The rustling of the leaves and bushes, the tapping of their feet against the ground, and the tapping of Ozpin's gray-black cane didn't help either. Terra wondered what that cane could do, but decided to leave that question for another time.

Nearing the orphanage, Ozpin asked her: "What do you think of Ms. Rose?" He asked with slight interest.

Terra blushed, not that Ozpin could see it. "W-Well, she's very nice, energetic, a-and I like how she kinda treats me like a… l-little sister." Terra's answer was _one-hundred percent_ honesty, she felt as if Ruby almost loved her immediately, and Ozpin could see why.

Ozpin nodded at her answer, and they walked in silence for a little longer. Until… "It's a shame that I couldn't let you into Beacon." Terra looked at him with a puzzled look. "With what I've seen from you so far, Terra, I would love to see you in action, in person."

"And this may sound ridiculous, but I wonder how you and Ms. Rose would do in a little one-on-one." Terra eyes bulged a little at the thought. Her sword against that giant death blade. Terra gulped hard, and Ozpin chuckled at that. "It's just an idea, don't take it too seriously." Terra nodded. She didn't make eye contact so that Ozpin couldn't see the fear in them.

Silence was all that remaining. Luckily, the orphanage wasn't too far, as Terra could see it in the distance. The fence that surrounded it was easily noticeable. Finally, the reached their stop, and walked through the front gate. Reaching the grayish door, Terra knocked. And as expected, Towa was the one who opened it.

"Terra!" She squealed, then crouched to the vixen's height and wrapped her into a warm hug. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Terra giggled. "Come on, I wasn't gonna leave ya." She reassured that with a hug. The hug didn't last long as Terra broke it first, and in a flash was next to Ozpin. "Miss Towa, this here is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Professor, this is Miss Towa Orabelle, she's one of the orphanage's counselors." The Faunus introduced them with her usual cheerful tone.

The two nodded and shook hands. Although, Towa was very confused as to why the headmaster was here instead of the Huntress she had met earlier. Terra wasn't hurt whatsoever, so Towa didn't put too much thought into it. Instead she just thanked Ozpin, who simply just nodded.

There was silence for a moment, and Ozpin was the first to break it. "Terra," The fox looked up at him. "Could you give us a moment? I'd like a word with Towa, if you're not too busy that is." Towa shook her head, and Terra nodded. She waved goodbye to Ozpin, and headed inside to get changed. The two adults watched as she left in silence.

"You've noticed it too, right?" Ozpin asked. Towa turned her gaze to him, a baffled look on her face was present. "Her special… skill?" Towa gasped as she knew where he was getting at. Ozpin pulled out his scroll, and put on a video of a certain orphan fighting off three henchmen. Ozpin stopped at one point in the video, he enlarged the screen. "You see it too?" He handed the device to Towa, she hesitated for a second, then took hold of the scroll.

She looked down at the screen. It was paused at the moment Terra and one of the men were clashing. There weapons collided with one another, but something _odd_ was seen on screen… right where Terra countered the man's swing with Vulpecula, a small purple light was seen. Not from either of the weapons, but from Terra's… _hair_? The light looked to be some sort of electricity… but why is it purple?

"She has a gift." Ozpin's voice broke Towa from her thoughts. Panning her eyes from the screen, her eyes met his brown orbs. "I believe she's obtained this power from her late father, correct?" He asked the counselor.

"That's what I've heard." She said with a nod.

"I have heard of a power such as this, but never fully believed it was true." Towa handed him back his scroll. "If I am correct, Lucas may have passed on this ability to his daughter before his death. But Terra has no knowledge of it." Towa nodded, signaling him to continue.

"Terra could have possibly unlocked this power through some time and training… but Lucas had a different idea." Ozpin looked up at the shattered moon before continuing. "He must of used whatever strength he had left in order to unlock her power's early."

"I thought so…" Towa said, her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "But what exactly does this power do? I've seen sparks like this come from Terra before, but don't understand how and why…"

"As far as I know, this power was first discovered around the same time as Dust and Grimm. Although, this power is extremely rare, and with what little we know, and with Lucas gone. Terra may _possibly_ be the only one left with this ability." He explained with his usual poker face.

Towa swallowed hard. She felt that her heart began to beat a little faster. Terra was a very lovable young lady, but she's not one to draw too much attention to herself, and this power may do just that. Not only that… no one really knows what this power is called, nor what it does. The only person who could possibly answer these questions was currently deceased.

Hopefully it wasn't dangerous…

"She's a special girl." Towa averted her gaze to Ozpin. "Terra is a special, lovable, and adorable young lady. Even without this ability, I can still see her making great accomplishments in the future." Towa smiled at the headmaster's kindness. She too believed that Terra would achieve great things.

The two stood there in silence for a moment. "Well…" Ozpin said, catching Towa's attention. "It seems we're out of time, I really must be heading back to Beacon." Towa was slightly sad at this, she was hoping to ask him a few more questions. "Well then," He walked close to the counselor and extended his arm out. "Have a good night, Ms. Orabelle. And please, take care of Terra." Towa nodded, and shook his hand.

The two nodded once more, and went their separate ways. Ozpin headed back down the path, back to the bullhead that flew them to Forever Fall. Towa took a deep breath, today sure was an interesting day. She headed back inside, and was about to head to her room, but needed to do something first… she headed to Terra's room.

* * *

Our young vixen was currently in her pajamas, lying down her bed, knees pointed to the ceiling with one leg over the other. In her hands was a book she's had for a while, but was a bit… hesitant to read it.

This book was in the horror genre, Terra's most hated genre. She never was the best with anything too scary, usually cowering in fear when it came to a horror flick. When it came to books, the fox could handle them… kinda.

This particular book was called "Build Our Machine." It was about an old time cartoon character who was abandoned by its creator. A former animator's old partner called him down to their old office for a chat, but when he gets there, things don't seem very… _safe_.

The summary alone was enough to send chills down Terra's spine. Not to mention the creepy black and white figure on the front cover. It looked so nice and innocent, but Terra knew better than to believe that.

A knock on the door interrupted her reading, Terra asked who was there. "It's me." Towa's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Terra's eyes bulged. Towa told her many times to not read scary stories at bedtime. Using her Semblance, Terra hid the book under her mattress. Finally, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Towa said in a motherly tone. "Can I come in?" Terra nodded, moving out of the way for Towa to walk in. The older lady walked in, and as soon as she did, she noticed that Terra's mattress was a bit out of place.

Turning around to face the vixen. "You were reading horror again, weren't you?" She asked with slight venom in her tone.

"W-What… o-of course not, I wouldn't." Towa cocked an eyebrow. Terra instantly felt herself lose her bravery under that gaze. The fox lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry." She weeped.

Towa sighed, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought I told you not to do that at nighttime." Terra's faunus ears lied flat against her head. Towa stood strong against the young girl, but started to feel guilty for upsetting her. After apologizing to Terra, who apologized back, the two fixed the mattress. Once they finished, Towa sat them down. She needed to talk to Terra about something.

Towa crossed one leg over the other, folding her arms over her chest. "You wanna hear something I found out today?" Terra nodded. "I was told from an old timer that a _certain_ fox Faunus had thrown the first blow against a couple henchmen." Terra's eyes bulged. "Care to explain?" The auburn-haired girl gripped the hem of her skirt. Towa found out that Terra had broken her promise. What was she to do?

"I… I…" Terra could feel Towa staring daggers at the smaller girl. She was so screwed. Towa let out a small sigh, and placed her right hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Terra…" Her voice seemed… _calm_. Terra was expecting her to yell or something. But Towa was too nice of a person to ever do that to her. "I know you say you wanna be a hero, a Huntress. But you know it's still too early for that, right?" Terra nodded, her pale hands softened their grip on her skirt.

Towa pulled the fox into a warm hug. Her hands began to comb through her reddish-brown hair. "I'm not mad at you, if anything I'm happy that you helped stop them. But… you do know that what you did was dangerous. I'm just glad I showed up when I did. If anything had happened to you… I don't know what I'd do."

Terra felt her heart beat faster. Towa was worried about her? Sure, she knew that the Faunus could take care of herself. But… what if something _did_ happen to her. What would Towa do then?

Terra felt herself begin to tear up. She broke her promise, yet Towa still loved her. Towa broke the hug, she kept her hands on Terra's shoulders. Using one hand she wiped away the tears, looking into teal eyes with a loving smile. The counselor looked out the window, the sky was black, the red leaves were still waving in the wind.

"I think it's to rest." Towa whispered. She lowered her head, planting a soft kiss on the orphan's forehead. Towa ruffled the other girl's hair before standing up and walking to the door. Opening the door, she over her shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Towa chuckled, and closed the door. Terra ran to the door, and listened closely as the footsteps slowly became faint. Once they were gone, Terra moved to her bed and lifted up the mattress.

"Terra!" Towa's voice shouted from the hall. Terra let out a sad groan, she lowered the mattress. She climbed on top, placing the blankets over her form. Today sure was… _interesting_ , to say the least. She fought off some henchmen, made a new friend, and met the headmaster of Beacon.

Maybe things were starting to look up for the young vixen. And she couldn't wait till more good things came her way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter for "One Lucky Fox." Sorry, this chapter was planned to be uploaded earlier, but I've been feeling very exhausted lately. It's done now, though. Oh, and if you see any errors, please let me know. Here are some more facts.

Fact #1 - _The story that Terra was reading, "Build Our Machine," is based off a first person puzzle action horror game called "Bendy and the Ink Machine."_

Fact #2 - _"Build Our Machine" was chosen from a "Bendy and the Ink Machine" song created by DAGames._

Fact #3 - _Some more information about Terra's new ability will be explained as the story continues. So far, the only people known with this power is the Aruna family, but only for Lucas and Terra._

Fact #4 - _This may be pretty late, but Terra being a Faunus was because of her late mother, Layla, who was also a fox Faunus._

Thank you all for your time!

-Sparks


	4. First Day

Resting peacefully on her own bed, Terra Aruna was currently still in her own little dream world. Light snores came from her mouth, her chest rose and fell with ease. Small hands were lightly gripping the blanket. It was nice to get a good rest every once in awhile, especially after the events that took place a couple days ago. She met a new friend, Ruby Rose, met a Huntress, Glynda Goodwitch, and met the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Maybe things were starting to turn around for the Faunus.

 _Knock…_

A pounding sound came from her door, but she chose to ignore it. Curse her fox ears. Terra could be a heavy sleeper at times, and she liked it that way.

 _Knock…_

The pounding sound came and went, _again_. Maybe one of the counselors were just trying to call her down for breakfast, and she can tell that it wasn't Towa. Usually, she would knock at least twice, then come in. But…

 _Knock…_

There it was again, this time was even harder, though. Her pale white hands began to tighten their grips in anger. For once, can't they just let her sleep in.

 _Knock…_

That's it! Terra threw her blanket off her figure, her feet then pressed against the wooden floor. She walked to the door, a tired glare was present on her face. She gripped the silver door knob, and opened the door.

 _Splat!_

Terra felt something slam against her face, something soft, something creamy, something… tasty? Laughter was heard from the other side of the door, Terra could tell it was at least three guys. A plate slowly slid down her face, she decided to just move it herself. Wiping the cream from her eyes, Terra could tell that she had just gotten a pie to the face. But that's not what made her angry, the three male figures are what triggered her rage.

Mark Sullivan, along with his two other friends, who name's she still doesn't remember, were tightly holding their stomachs as there laughter roared throughout the hall. Sadly, this wasn't the first time they'd done this, but they had still found it funny to pick on the poor Faunus.

"Oh man, that never gets old!" His voice sounded almost exhausted, probably from all the laughter. He moved his hands from his stomach to his face, wiping away tears of joy. "You make this way too easy." He commented, an annoying smirk was present on his face.

Terra sighed. "For once, can't you three act like grown men?" Her voice was normal. She made one goal when it came to these three boys: never give them the satisfaction of seeing her weep. Sure, it hurt her inside, but she wouldn't show it on the outside.

"We could, but don't care to do so." Mark said, he walked closer to Terra. "Especially not to someone like you." His tone sounded irritated. He knew Terra boxed in her emotions against him, and he was ok with that. Terra kept on a poker face, obviously too tired to play in their childish games. She wiped some of the cream of her face, and flicked it onto Mark's. Giving a satisfying smile, she closed the door.

As she turned to her dresser, she heard a loud bang against the wooden door. Mark must have kicked it in anger. He loved to mess with her, but hated when she did it back, and she knew that. Crouching to the lowest drawer, she pulled out a yellow towel to wipe her face. She would need to shower to get the cream and crumbs out of her hair. Time and time again those three would pick on her, and she was already used to it. Throwing the used to towel to the side for washing, she grabbed a white towel from the drawer. Standing up, Terra grabbed her usual attire for the day. As she did that, she looked out the room's window, watching the Dust-red leaves shine from the sunlight, waving in the wind.

' _I hope Ruby's day is going better than mine…'_

* * *

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A cheery voice said inside a large airship heading to Beacon. This was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's paternal half-sister. She was currently holding her sister in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Yang… please stop." Ruby's voice was scratchy, having a hard time breathing due to the killer hug.

Yang released her sister. "Sorry, I'm just so proud of you!"

"It was nothing, Sis."

"What'cha mean? You got into Beacon two years early! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said with a cocky grin.

"But I don't want to be the "bee's knees". I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"Come on, aren't you excited?" Yang threw an around around her sister's neck.

"Of course I am… I just…" She sighed. "Getting moved up ahead by _two_ years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang cooed.

Ruby sighed, but nonetheless she smiled. "A recent robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick. This man has committed several robberies around Vale." On the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network, Roman's mug shot was seen on screen. "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Now back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when…" Lisa's voice was drained out of Ruby's thoughts. _Faunus…_ That one word brought back a recent memory: Terra. It's been a couple days since the two have seen each other, but to Ruby… it felt like a lot longer… Ruby missed seeing Terra, the fox's cute smile and adorable figure kept making it's way into Ruby's thoughts.

" _It's okay, Ruby. I mean, it's not like this is the last time we'll see each other."_ Those words made Ruby think. Will they really see each other again? Will Ozpin keep his promise and let Terra visit Beacon? Does Terra miss her as well? Hopefully she did…

"Ruby!" Yang's voice roared into the brunette's ear. Ruby jumped, surprised from the sudden yell. "Finally, I've been calling your name for minutes now. Are you alright?" Yang's lilac eyes showed concern for her little sister. Ruby started rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine… just had something on my mind." She wasn't lying, but decided to keep it from Yang for now.

"You sure?" Ruby nodded. "Alright, well you just Professor Goodwitch talking to us about… something." Ruby rolled her eyes and giggled, Yang was always one to forget things easily. That and she barely pays attention. The two teens, along with other Beacon students, look out the airships glass walls.

"Woah! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's are home now, Rubes." Yang threw her arm over Ruby's neck again. The two look over the town as the airship closes in on Beacon. Ruby's dream of becoming a Huntress was getting closer and closer. She just hopes that Terra will be there with her along the way.

* * *

Back at Aurora Orphanage, Terra was now dressed and armed for her daily training. After a couple of hours in the shower, she was finally rid of all the cream and crumbs in her hair. Once that was finished, she helped Towa clean around the kitchen, reorganized the books in her room, sweep the halls, not that she minded, and finally refilled her weapon with some new ammunition.

She made her way outside, taking in the fresh air. The fence surrounding the orphanage looked as fine as ever. It's been awhile since a Grimm has tried to make their way inside, and Terra wished that one would try, she could use the extra practice.

Walking out the front gate, Terra took a deep breath. Today was a brand new day, not a good start with the whole pie thing, but that wasn't gonna bring her down. Step after step, Terra made her way down the usual path to her training spot. Mark and his friends were off messing with other kids, so Terra had the whole spot to herself.

Terra was hoping to find some Grimm today. Thanks to Ruby, Terra decided to use some dust bullets that gave a little more kick than her usual ammo. She wanted to test them out to see if they can possibly help her improve her fighting, if not then she'll switch back. On the way, Terra decided to think of other things.

That book for example, "Build Our Machine". Terra couldn't help but feel like that title would be better used as a song than a book title. Images of that creepy character on the cover brought chills to the young vixen's spine.

Terra started to hum a random she had heard before, there have been times where Towa would let Terra use her scroll for music. The Faunus was so into the song that she went from walking to skipping. Sadly, the moment was cut short as a growl was heard from a nearby bush…

Terra stopped skipping, she kept facing forward, eyes closed, clearly focusing on her hearing. Every rustle from the bushes made her ears twitch. She moved her hand to Vulpecula's hilt, preparing herself for when it attacks.

Almost on cue… a Beowolf emerged from a bush behind her, and pounced at it's prey. Terra quickly turned and jumped backwards, dodging the beast's attack. Terra unsheathed her sword, immediately transforming it into it's gun variation. The girl smirked at her target, waiting for it to make a move. The wolf lunged again, it's claws were brought back to swing. Terra blocked the move with a swing of her own, she then pressed the barrel to its chest and pulled the trigger, sending the grimm back.

She felt the force of the shot, it definitely made her arm push back a little, but nothing she couldn't handle. The Beowolf stood back up, its red eyes stared her down with anger. Terra ran forward, Vulpecula was now in its cutlass form. The monster lunged once again, this time it aimed lower, but Terra dodges it with a front flip, she aimed the barrel at its back and unleashed bullet after bullet into its back.

The grimm falls flat on the ground, Terra thought it was over, but it slowly got back up. The wolf let out a howl, and Terra knew what it was doing… calling for help. Not to long after that, two more beowolves jumped out of the bushes, and rushed after Terra. She dodged the first one and kicks it towards its injured comrade. The third one closes in with its mouth wide open, much to its misfortune, Terra counters it with a kick to jaw, knocking it upwards. She then follows and repeatedly slashes at its torso, then uses the force of another bullet to move behind the grimm, and kicks it back to its pals, to which it collides with both of them.

Landing back on the ground, she notices a mist of black smoke. _'Huh… guess I got one of them."_ She thought.

A growl broke her from her thoughts, and both beowolves leapt at her from both sides, she jumped out the way and used her guns recoil for an extra boost. Adjusting her position, she aimed her gun back and used it recoil to launch herself back down. She landed on one of the wolves, her heels collided with the plating on its head. She twists and kicks the other one on the snout. Terra flips and kicks the Beowolf she's standing on backwards. Landing, she runs to it and slices into one side, pulls the trigger, and cuts the wolf clean in half.

The last Beowolf swipes at her, but she ducks under it and kicks the wolf back. Tapping into her Semblance, she follows the beast and spins, cutting the wolf all over. She then kicks it into the air, finishing it off with a perfect shot to the head. She poses with her gun pointed up, and blows away smoke from the barrel.

"Impressive." Terra jumped as a voice spoke from behind her. She pointed the barrel at the person, only to regret her actions. Her eyes bulged at the sight of who she just aimed her gun at.

"Hello, Terra." Ozpin said, standing on the path with his cane in hand.

"P-Professor?" Terra stuttered, her arm lowering to her side. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, It has been a couple days since we've seen each other, so I thought I'd stop by for a little visit." He replied with a smile. "And might I say, that was some fight you just put on." He complimented with a nod, to which Terra blushed.

"O-Oh, Thank you, Professor." She sheathed her cutlass. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be at Beacon for the new students?" She raised a brow.

"Yes, I should, but I still had some time to stop by." He walked closer to Terra, "Ms. Aruna, may I ask you something?" Terra gave a puzzled expression, but nodded. "How who you like to come with me back to Beacon for the day? I'm sure there's someone who'd be happy to see you again."

Terra was not expecting that. Her face turned from puzzled to surprised. She would be able to go see Ruby again! But something came to mind…

"Um, I can't just leave like that, Sir. If I'm gone for too long, Miss Towa will start to worry." She said, slightly disappointed.

Ozpin chuckled, he thought this would happen. "Fear not, Terra. On the way here, I called up Ms. Orabelle, and told her where you would be. She agreed to let you go for the day." Terra was taken aback by the news. She thought Towa wouldn't let her go out after what happened with the whole robbery thing. She pushed those thoughts aside for now, and looked up at the headmaster.

"In that case, what are we doing here? Let's go!" She jumped with excitement, and ran past Ozpin to the personal airship that brought him there. Ozpin chuckled at her childish behavior, he easily understood how her and Ruby had become friends so quickly. Instead of following, he pulled out his scroll from his pockets. On the screen was a picture of Terra when she landed on one the Beowolves head. Enlarging the picture, he saw what he had expected. A small bolt of purple electricity was coming from Terra's legs, similar to the time it came from her hair during the robbery.

"I wonder…" He mumbled to himself as a thought crossed his mind. He may have just found out why these small volts would appear so suddenly. He closed his scroll, and placed it back in his pockets. He turned his gaze to the road Terra just went down, following suit so they can head back to the school.

* * *

Back at Beacon…

The airship carrying the first year students was now starting to land. The aircraft halted to a stop, and a bridge on the other side was starting to extend. Once the two sides connected, the doors opened, and out came the freshmen. One blonde haired guy ran to the nearest trash can, he upchucked inside it, receiving a few appalled looks from other students.

Ruby and Yang, along with some other students began to walk across the bridge, ignoring the boy who was puking his guts out. It wasn't too long a walk until they finally made it to their destination.

"Woah…" The sisters said in sync. They stared in awe at what they were seeing.

Beacon Academy. The greatest school in all of Vale. Many students come here with the aspiration to become a Hunter or Huntress, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world. This wonderful academy has been around for at least 80 years. It was founded in the Kingdom of Vale following the end of the Great War.

"This place is pretty nice." Yang casually said as they walked further onto the campus.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know about you, Sis, but my friends are already here, so… see ya!" And with that, the blonde dashed off with her friends.

"Wait, Yang! Where am I supposed to go!?" Ruby shouted out, but it was too late, Yang was already long gone. Ruby mumbled something under breath, luckily no one heard it. Ruby sighed, she took a step back to get another look at Beacon and all its glory… only to trip over someone's luggage.

"Are you serious!? You could have blown us off the cliff, you know!" A shrill voice shrieked. Ruby sat up to see a girl staring down at her. Her hair was pulled back into an off-centered ponytail, was as white as fresh snow. She wore a white and pale blue, strapless dress. A bell sleeved bolero with a blood red inside. White, wedged heeled shoes. Pale white skin, and beautiful light-blue eyes, which Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Are you listening?!" Her voice shouted out. Ruby shook her head from her thoughts and stood back up. She dusted off her black and red battle skirt. Ruby looked closer and noticed a little pink scar over her left eye.

"Sorry about that, just a bit annoyed at someone." Ruby said, talking about Yang, who just up and left her without any help.

The snow haired girl huffed, and crossed her arms. "I guess I can understand that." Her voice seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still annoyed. "But that doesn't mean you can just go and tumble over people's stuff!" She shouted again, raising a finger to Ruby's face. _'First day here, and there's already a problem… great.'_ She thought.

"Forget it." She said with a sigh. "Even though you nearly got us both killed, It would only be fair to exchange names." She held out her hand. "I am Weiss Schnee."

"R-Ruby Rose." She replied, shaking the offered hand. She meets a pretty girl on her first day, and she is stuttering!? Curse her bad socializing skills.

"What happened here?" Another voice said from behind Ruby. Spinning around, a girl with long black hair and a black bow in her hair, stood behind them with a book in right hand, and a vial of red dust in her left. What are the odds of Ruby meeting someone wearing all white, and another wearing all black? In contrast to Weiss' blue eyes, this particular maiden's eyes were an intense amber color.

"Someone thought it'd be a good idea to trip over my luggage." Weiss said with slight venom in her tone. The black haired girl followed the white's gaze, now they were both staring at Ruby.

"I-I said I was sorry." Ruby stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"I believe this is yours." The mysterious girl handed the vial to Weiss, and she thanked her for it. The raven haired girl nodded, and turned to leave. As she walked away, Ruby appeared directly in front of her, to which the girl jumped back in surprise.

"W-Wait, what's your name? Mine's Ruby Rose."

"Blake Belladonna." She said slowly, her amber eyes warily gazed over Ruby's figure. A bell sound rang through the nearby speakers, a female voice informed all the first year students to head to amphitheatre, and shut off after that.

"Well then, hehe, why don't the three of us head to the amphitheatre." Ruby suddenly appeared between the two of them, startling them both. Weiss told her to stop doing that, Blake nodded at that. Ruby apologized.

"You two go on ahead, I'll meet you there." With that, Blake walked off. Not even looking back once as she was too engrossed with her book.

"Alright then, I guess it's just us." Ruby mumbled, Weiss rolled her eyes, and nodded. She left her assistants to clean up her luggage as the two girls left to the amphitheatre.

* * *

Another airship had landed at the same spot where the freshmen were dropped off. Only this time, Ozpin and Terra were the only two to walk out. As they crossed the bridge, Terra stared in awe at the outstanding structure known as Beacon Academy. She couldn't believe something this beautiful had existed before. Not only that, but she was amazed at the different weapons that the students were carrying. Weapons from battle axes, to grenade launchers, to crossbows.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Ozpin asked. "The types of people with their unique set of weapons and techniques. It's quite appealing." Terra couldn't agree more. All she saw was their weapons, but she wondered how they all did in combat.

"Think about it, Terra. One day you'll be attending this place, and becoming a Huntress yourself." He looked down at her with a smile. She looked back with one of her own. The sounds of footsteps caught her attention, and she twists towards the sound. Her eyes took glimpse of one Blake Belladonna walking in their direction, her eyes were practically glued to the book in her hands.

"Hello, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin greeted. The raven haired maiden looked up from her book, her eyes met with Ozpin's.

"Good afternoon, Professor." She greeted back. As she was about to look back at her book, she noticed Terra out of the corner of her eye. She looked to be deep in thought as her teal eyes stared at Blake. She knew something was weird… "Hello there." Blake said, crouching to Terra's height. "What's your name?"

Terra shook her head, clearing her head from her thoughts. "Hi! My name's Terra Aruna." She greeted with a smile, and held her hand out. Blake accepted the nice girl's hand.

"She's my guest for today." Ozpin said with his usual poker face. Blake was about to ask what he meant, but was interrupted when…

"You're a Faunus?" Terra asked. Blake and Ozpin looked at her, Ozpin looked as cool and calm as ever, though Blake's face looked almost _worried_.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly human." Blake said nonchalantly. Terra put a hand on her chin, and walked around Blake, taking in her clothing and other features.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked slightly confused. "Maybe it's this…" She reached out to Blake's bow, but before she could lay a finger, Blake quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I told you kid, I'm one-hundred percent human." Her voice had gotten a bit darker, sending a chill down Terra's spine.

"Now, now, Ms. Belladonna. Terra here is probably just curious about your taste in style. I assure you that she means no harm." Ozpin tone was as calm as ever as ruffled Terra's auburn hair. Blake looked into the younger girl's teal eyes, she noticed slight hints of fear and sadness in them, and for some reason, it made her feel… ashamed.

"Right, I'm sorry, Terra." She said with hints of regret of in her tone. Terra said nothing, instead just turned her gaze from Blake, and stares at the ground. Her fox ears were pressed against head in sorrow. Great, now Blake felt even more guilty for upsetting her.

"Well, I really must be heading to the amphitheatre for the assembly. Let's go, Terra." Ozpin began to walk toward the buildings, Terra quickly in tow with her head down. Blake felt pain in her chest, she wanted to just walk away with no problems whatsoever, but she had to fix this.

"Actually," She spoke out, and Ozpin and Terra turned to look at her. She let out a sigh before continuing. "If you don't mind, Professor. Could I talk with Terra for a little while?" She asked in a mournful tone. Ozpin cocked a brow, Terra just looked both sad and confused.

"Well… I suppose you can have a chat with Ms. Aruna. On one condition." Blake looked into his eyes and nodded. "Since I was supposed to be watching her, you must never let her out of your sight, understood?" Blake gave a kind of quizzical look, but agreed to look after her.

"Very well." He crouched down to Terra's level. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you okay with this?" Terra looked back at Blake. What did she want to talk about? She turned back to Ozpin, she hesitated for a second, but still nodded. "Alright," He stood up, and looked at Blake. "Take care of her, please." Blake nodded. Ozpin them both a small smile, and like that, he left.

Terra walked over to Blake. "What do you wanna talk about?" She asked, her voice was pretty soft.

"Follow me," Blake said, took the smaller girl's hand in hers. "Well talk on the way." Terra blushed at the contact, even so she nodded, and the two began to walk. They walked in silence, and Blake noticed that the little didn't bother to look at her once. This made Blake frown. What was she to do? "Are you alright?" She asked out of concern. Terra just nodded, but Blake could tell she was lying.

The two continued to walk in silence, Blake received some weird looks from some other students who saw her walking with a kid. How did she end up like this? She just wanted to go on with her day as normal was always. Well... wasn't always normal, but she knew what she meant. The two were currently walking around one of Beacon's large fountains.

Blake let go of Terra's hand, and knelt down to her height. She tried to look Terra in the eyes, but Terra just looked away. Blake sighed. "Terra, look, I'm really sorry if I upset you." Terra kept on looking away, watching the water wave around in the fountain. "Terra..." Blake mumbled. Blake felt something threatening to leave her eyes... _tears_.

"Why..." Terra mumbled. Blake looked at the fox Faunus with confusion. "Why are you hiding your ears?" She asked a bit more clear this time. She looked up at Blake with tears in her eyes. Blake felt her heart skip a break... why was this kid affecting her so much?

Blake stood there in silence, she debated in her head if she should just tell her. The truth would just bring back bad memories of her time in the White Fang... her times with Adam...

"I'm sorry, Terra. I can't say." She said, uneasy.

"Why..." Terra asked, again. "Please... I won't tell anyone. You see this." Blake looked up to see Terra touching where her heart is. "When I do this, it means I will keep a promise. I'm not one to break a promise, though... I have broken one before. But I won't break it this time, you can trust me." Terra said with obligation. She remembers her promise with Towa, and how that ended. But if this hurts so much that Blake won't say anything, then she'll keep this one no matter what.

Blake could see in Terra's eyes that she was telling the truth. She would keep her word, and never say a word to anyone. After leaving the White Fang, Blake found it really hard to trust anyone, but with Terra... she felt she could trust her.

"Alright," Blake nodded. "But you must keep your promise, and never a say a word to anyone, okay?" Terra nodded. Blake took Terra's hand, and guided themselves behind one of the pillars. The older Faunus sat down in the grass, she then pulled Terra into her lap like a mother would to her kid during story time. She reached to her bow, and pulled the strings behind it. The bow fell, revealing a pair of black cat ears. Terra stared at them in awe. They looked so adorable!

"You know the White Fang?" Terra nodded. "Well... I've sorta been one my whole life. In a way it's almost like I was born into it. Back then, the world was at peace, the White Fang was a sort of symbol of peace and trust for Faunus and Humans. But despite being promised equality, the Faunus were still being subjected to discrimination and hate. And so, the White Fang rose up, and fought for our equality." Terra found herself entranced by the story. She felt as if she had been there herself.

"I was there at the front of every rally, every boycott, and I thought we were making a difference. But that wasn't the case. Five years later, our leader had stepped down, and a new leader to his place, and they had a different idea. Suddenly, our peaceful protests turned into ones of organized attacks. We did everything from setting fire to places who wouldn't provide service, to hijacking trains that used Faunus labor." Terra felt uneasy at what she was being told. Had all this really happen before and after she was born? What sick and twisted person would allow this to happen?

"And the worst part is, was that it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not because of trust or respect, but because of _fear."_ Blake began to comb her hands through Terra's hair, not that she minded. "So I left, I decided that I don't want to use my skills to hurt others. Instead I want to use them to help others, and make the world a better place, as a Huntress. You know what I mean?" Blake asked the little vixen.

"Yeah." Terra replied. "After the tragedy that took away my parents. I've wanted to become a Huntress myself, so I can protect others from disasters such as that." Terra tightened her grip on Blake's hand.

"You're an orphan?" Blake asked, Terra nodded in response. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had to go through that."

"It's okay." Terra gave her a reassuring smile. "It still kinda stings me knowing they're gone... but I'll get over it, and they'll want me too." Blake smiled, pulling the other Faunus closer. "I've dedicated my life to help others in need, so they don't have to suffer from those who enjoy causing pain." Blake nodded in understanding, she felt the same way.

"You know, Terra. You're a nice kid, and I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier." She apologized, scratching behind the fox's ears.

Terra let out a muffled moan, the feeling of being scratched behind the ears felt so good to her. "It's okay. I guess after what you've told me, I can understand why you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Exactly." Blake said, her amber eyes stared into teal ones. "There's no way I can go back to them, not after what I've done." That intrigued Terra a little.

"What did you do?" She asked with curiosity.

Blake chuckled at the little girls cuteness. "Maybe another time, sweetheart." Terra let out a sad groan, she really wanted to hear another story. Wait... did Black just call her "sweetheart"? "Come on, how about you and I go take a little tour around Beacon?" Terra nodded her head rapidly. She handed Blake her bow, and she tied it back up on her head. Terra stood up from the cat Faunus' lap, and helped the older girl up.

Terra felt as if they bonded, Blake Belladonna became her new friend. Terra meant her promise, she'll never tell a soul of her Blake's secret pass. The two began to walk to one Beacon's amphitheatre. Hopefully, Ozpin was still giving his speech, and that Ruby would still be there.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter for "One Lucky Fox." I actually wasn't as exhausted as the other days, and with all the free time I have, I decided to work on the next chapter early. Not to mention that this is by far the longest chapter in the story. This chapter is a slight start to the stories, Terra & Blake relationship. I couldn't think of any useful facts for this chapter, so there won't be any today.

Also, I'm planning another RWBY story that will be based off a game that just got remastered for the PC and PS4. I won't say what game, but I'll say this: it was developed by Spike Chunsoft.

Thank you all for reading!

-Sparks


	5. New Bonds

Blake and Terra were walking around Beacon's courtyard as Terra explained to Blake her own life story. Blake felt pity for the vixen. Sure, they both had gone through a tough life. With Blake being discriminated for being a Faunus, and being apart of a terrorist group. Terra had lost her parents and home village at a young age, ended up in an orphanage where no one, except for Towa and a couple counselors liked her.

Blake was at least happy to see that none of that had driven Terra from who she really is: an energetic, upbeat, and valiant young lady. Blake understood Terra's determination to become a Huntress after all she's been through. She also felt as if she had to thank this Towa woman for taking good care of Terra.

The two females had spent their time to bond a bit more. They shared their passions for reading, their techniques, weaponry, Semblance. Terra had learned that Blake was from a landmass just southeast of Remnant called Menagerie. Terra explained how she grew up in a small town in Patch, a large island just west of Vale. The town she lived in with her parents was called Cypiria.

Terra told how a few Huntsmen and Huntresses check the town after the Grimm invaded. When they finished… it became clear that Terra was the only survivor. It took Terra almost three months to fully accept the news. And for some reason… she felt as if that wasn't true. Knowing her parents aren't around anymore still brings a deep pain into her chest… but she just chose to ignore it.

Pushing all those sad feelings aside, Blake had learned that Terra was a big fan of music, and that she loved to sing when she had the chance. Blake asked for a little demonstration, but Terra just blushed and ignored it. Blake's that not big a fan of most music, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to relax to it every once in awhile.

"Alright," Blake spoke up. The two stopped in their tracks and faced each other. "As fun as this was, we really should head to amphitheatre." Blake nodded her head in the direction of the theatre. Terra nodded, she then turned her heels and ran towards it. Blake just stood there and rolled her eyes, then moved to follow the other Faunus.

* * *

"After you leave this school, you'll face dangers like Grimm or maybe something even more deadly." He looks over to see Terra running towards the room. "That is why you have all come to this school, to develop into what you have been destined to become. When I look at you all, I see nothing but wasted energy. I trust that you will use your time here to correct that." That was the end of Ozpin's speech, and he walked off the stage.

Blake just barely made in time to hear the last of Ozpin's speech. She stood near the entrance, Terra standing next to her. "I can't wait." Terra muttered. Blake hummed in her direction. "When I'm eligible to come here." She gently placed her hand on Vulpecula's hilt. "I wonder what kind of adventures await for me."

Glynda walked up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; your initiation will begin tomorrow morning. Be ready, you are dismissed." With that said, she followed Ozpin off the stage. The constant chatter of first year students filled the room, and they all began to disperse.

As Terra watched the students leave the amphitheatre, out of the corner of her eye, she notices Ruby talking to a girl with white hair. She looked slightly taller than Ruby, probably due to her wedged heels. Terra also noticed another girl with them. She looked taller than both Ruby and the white haired girl, and had golden hair.

Just as Terra was about to call for Ruby. "Ms. Aruna." Terra's fox ears twitched at the call of her name. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Did you enjoy my speech?" She twisted herself around and found Ozpin standing before her. Behind was Glynda, and Blake was behind her.

"O-Oh, yeah. It was very encouraging, Sir." Ozpin smiled at her kind words. Glynda kept on a rather sharp look. Blake was just reading her book again.

"I'm glad you think so." Ozpin uttered. He then turned to Blake. "Ms. Belladonna. If you don't mind, I'd like to show Ms. Aruna around." Blake looked a little grief-stricken for a second, but still nodded. She looked at Terra, who just gave a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. Blake then walked out into the courtyard.

Ozpin turned to Terra and told her to follow him. She nodded, and the three began their walk. Along the way, Terra couldn't help but look back at the amphitheatre, where Ruby was. Not only that, but also the direction where Blake went. She had a weird feeling inside her… the same feeling she gets when Towa treats her as if she were her own daughter. She felt like Blake was almost doing the same, which was weird. After getting to know Blake, being a mother was something she probably wouldn't do for a _long_ , _long_ time.

"We're almost there." Ozpin informed. Terra wondered where she was being taken, and why. The three walked a little further. Terra couldn't help but admire Beacon's interior. The halls looked to be just a plain light and dark grey, with some black at the bottom.

Along the way, Terra noticed a man with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes glare at her. Terra wasn't at all scared by it, only confused. When Terra looked at him, it gave her the same irritating feeling she gets with Mark. This can't be good…

* * *

Terra, Ozpin, and Glynda walked for quite some time. Making a few turns here and there. Finally, they came upon an elevator. They were currently heading up, Terra had a guess where, but wasn't fully sure.

The sound of the elevator doors opening caught the vixen's attention. She had a guess at where they would end up… and she was right. There were inside the Beacon tower, or Ozpin's office, if you like. Terra couldn't help but notice an abundance of active cogs on one side of the room. Not just that, but there were already two men waiting for their arrival. One looked to be about middle-age with gray hair. The other was a rather young man, with messy green hair.

Terra just stood there with a puzzled expression. Who were these people? Terra didn't realize she was still in the elevator until Glynda nudged her. She shook her head rapidly, trying to clear those thoughts out. Terra stepped out of the elevator, her heels clicked against the floor, as did Glynda's.

"G-Good afternoon, sirs." Terra greeted with a bow.

"Well, she's as delightful as you said, Ozpin." The green haired man said. He walked up to Terra, and once he was there, he crouched to her level. "You must be Terra, correct?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Terra! I am Bartholomew Oobleck. Please, call me Professor Oobleck." He extended his hand to her, to which she happily shook. She wasn't expecting him to have a name such as that, and chose to hide her laughter. It can't be seen, but inside she's dying from an onslaught of giggles.

"Oobleck here is the school's history teacher." Ozpin clarified.

"Yes!" Oobleck stood tall with intense enthusiasm. "It is my job to make sure these young ones know about all the great events in history! Especially the ones that have led us to this point in time!" Terra felt amazed by his passion for being a teacher, but also confused by it at the same time.

"Not to mention that I also have a Ph.D! So if you'd like, you may call me Doctor." Terra just stared with a blank expression. She looked over to Ozpin and Glynda for an answer or something. All they did was shrug their shoulders.

"Alright, Oobleck." Glynda called out. "Give the girl some space before you scare her off." Ozpin and the other man agreed. Oobleck bowed and apologized to Terra before moving back to Ozpin's desk. The other man with gray hair walked towards Terra.

"Hello, Ms. Aruna. My name is Peter Port." He extended his hand to Terra, and she shook it. "I am the Grimm studies professor here at Beacon. Before coming to this marvelous school, I was, and still am, a Huntsman." Terra stared at him in disbelief. She could understand if he was a Huntsman, but with the way he is now, Terra had some doubt.

"Port has been teaching at Beacon for at least two year." Glynda informed.

"It is true!" He cheered. "And might I say, it is quite a thrill to see young ones flourish into new Huntsmen and Huntresses." He wiped a joyful tear from his eyes, which somehow made Terra chuckle. "So, Ms. Aruna. How would you like to hear about the time I once captured a Beowolf and brought it back to my hometown alive?"

"No!" The rest of the adults shouted. Terra's ear flattened against her head in sadness. She was actually looking forward to hearing it.

Port slightly glared at them all. He then turned back to Terra. "I'll tell you about it later." He whispered to the young girl, and she nodded back with a smile. Port looked to Terra's side, noticing the hilt of her weapon. "What is that?" Terra blinked a couple times before she understood what he was talking about.

"This is my weapon." She unsheathed her cutlass. "Her name's Vulpecula."

"Her?" Port asked.

Terra blushed at what she just said. "W-Well, y-yeah. I'm not sure why, but I've kinda considered my weapon to be girl." She ran her fingers over the smooth blade.

"And where did you obtain it?" Oobleck asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"W-Well…" She took a deep breath before explaining the passing of her parents. "They worked together to create this for me when I was old enough to use it. But after what happened… I took upon myself to learn early." She clarified. She sniffled back her tears, and she was actually winning this time. She then explained how those events led to her dream of becoming a Huntress.

"If you ask me, Ms. Aruna." Port spoke up. "I think it's quite stunning how dedicated you are to fighting for Remnant's peace." He used one hand to ruffle her hair, which brought out a giggle from her. Then an idea hit him. "Ms. Aruna, do you think you could show a bit of your skills?"

Glynda's eyes bugged. "Port. You better not say what I think going to say." She said rather sternly.

The professor chose to ignore her. "I have a Grimm in my classroom that could be your sparring partner. Perhaps you can show us how you handle against one of them?" Terra was taken aback by the sudden question, but she agreed anyways. She could demonstrate her skills in front of trained Huntsmen, and Huntress, and they could maybe give her some pointers.

"Great!" Port cheered. Oobleck had an uneasy look on his face. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose. Ozpin was sipping from his mug. "Follow me!" He instructed. Terra and Port began to walk towards the elevator with Glynda in tow. She needed to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand.

The elevator opened, the three stepped inside, and it closed. Oobleck and Ozpin watched as their comrades left the tower. There was a moment of silence. Until…

"She's the last one." Ozpin muttered.

"Pardon?" Oobleck questioned. Ozpin said nothing and placed his scroll on the table. A holographic picture appeared in front of the two men. It was a picture of when Terra fought those henchmen after Ruby chased after Roman. Oobleck adjusted his glasses once more, he looked closer at the screen. At first, he was lost, but then he noticed what Ozpin meant. "Is that…"

"Yes." Ozpin answered before his coworker could finish. "Her father passed on this ability to her before his passing. It's very much possible she was born with it, and he just activated it early." He mentioned. Oobleck couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could a cute, innocent little girl possess such a power.

"I thought he was the only one…" Oobleck murmured. Oobleck and Ozpin were quite familiar with one Lucas Aruna. He possessed an ability that no known Huntsmen was able to obtain. And to think that someone like Terra was able to use it.

"As did I." Ozpin commented. "There's a problem with this, though." Oobleck looked at him with a questioning look, and he answered. "She has no idea this ability exists within her, nor does she know how to use it." Oobleck nodded in understanding.

Ozpin then showed the next picture of Terra stomping on a Beowolf's head. The purple volt was visible from her leg. "You think this means something?" Oobleck asked.

Ozpin nodded. "I have a theory, but it may very much be wrong." Oobleck signaled for him to continue. "If you look closely at these pictures…" He switched back to the picture during the night of the robbery.

"It's possible this power activates when Terra is in near danger. It may also give her strength in order to protect herself." Oobleck looked back at the picture. Oz may have been right. When the man had tried to swing at Terra, and she blocked it, her ability must have given her strength to protect herself. When it came to the picture of her fighting off Grimm, she must have gotten temporary strength in order to stun the Beowolf long enough.

"It's good knowing there's another one out there. But…" Oobleck feared for what Ozpin was going to say next. "If Terra falls into the wrong side, and they use her powers to harm others." Ozpin took a sip from his mug. He placed it down gently. "We could possibly have another war on our hands…"

* * *

Back with Terra, Port, and Glynda. The three had finally made to Port's lecture hall, and Terra couldn't believe how big the room was. She noticed the drawings and information on different types of Grimm. She couldn't help but notice a silver cage in the corner of the room, along with the sound of someone or _something_ trying to break out.

"This here, Ms. Aruna, will be your sparring partner." He knocked on the cage, and the mysterious Grimm held inside it started thrashing even more.

"I still say this a bad idea, Port." Glynda said in an annoyed tone.

"Ms. Goodwitch," Glynda looked over to Terra, who was already in position for her fight. "I'll be fine, promise." She gave a reassuring smile to the Huntress. Glynda was about to say something, but went against it and kept her mouth shut. It's not that she didn't trust Terra. It's just that she didn't want to see the young girl get injured.

"Ready!?" Port called out from the other side of the room. Terra noticed a strange weapon in his hand. It looked to be a blunderbuss on one side, with an axe on the other. She shouted back that she was ready. And thus, Port readied his weapon, and with one swing, he cut off the cage's lock. The cage's door slammed against the floor, and on the other side of it, was a Boarbatusk.

The beast let out a puff of smoke though its nose, and charged. Terra smirked. She never fought a Boarbatusk before, so this should be interesting. Terra ran to the Grimm, and once she close enough, she jumped and unsheathed Vulpecula, and sliced directly at its head. The beast let out a small, yet angry roar.

Due to her love of reading, Terra knew a lot of things about Grimm. She knew about how a Boarbatusk can spin on its spine. She also knew about how its underside has little to no armor.

The boar let out another roar, and charged. Terra stood still this time as she had a plan. Vulpecula was sheathed on her hip. Boarbatusk are known as one of the smartest Grimm, so as it was close enough, it lunged at her. Terra gripped the hilt and lashed out her weapon. The cutlass' metal and the boar's tusk had collided with one another. She smirked again as she angled her weapon to where the gun's barrel was pointed at its mouth. And she pulled the trigger.

The power of the dust bullet send the Grimm flying. Port and Glynda were watching from the sidelines. So far they were impressed by how skilled Terra was for her age.

"Very well done, Terra." Port applauds. Terra turned to him and smiled. The Boarbatusk noticed this and used it to its advantage. It charged at its max speed to the Faunus, and lept. Terra had easily perceived this, and kicked the Grimm in the jaw. While midair, the boar's stomach was exposed, and Terra took this time to shoot a single bullet at it. The bullet found its way into its stomach, and Terra knew it wasn't enough to kill it.

Terra used her Semblance and appeared behind the Boarbatusk. She drew back her leg, and thrusted it forward into the Grimm's back. The boar stood back up on wobbly legs, its vision seemed blurry as it couldn't get a good eye on its target. Port was looking forward to how to Terra had planned to win this fight. The Grimm's vision had finally come back., but as it did… Terra was nowhere to be seen. The Boarbatusk sniffed the air around it for the fox's scent. But that wasn't needed.

A red blur had passed right by it, then again, and again, and again. Port and Glynda hadn't realized her plan at first, but then it became clear. Terra was using her Semblance to run around the Boarbatusk, trying to confuse it enough to where it can't keep track of her movement. The Boarbatusk began to spin around in the direction that Terra was running in. Bad idea… The Boarbatusk's vision was starting to become dizzy again, and it failed to retain its balance. Terra knew it was time to end it, and she kicked the boar in its jaw once more, sending it flying upwards. Terra planted her heels on the ground, her hands gripping Vulpecula's hilt. Terra closed her eyes and blew out a breath. Without a word said, Terra ran forward with her sword readied to strike. She bent her legs down, lept forward, and drove her cutlass into the boar's underside.

Terra and the Grimm landed back on the ground with a thud. She pulled Vulpecula from the Boarbatusk's underside. The sound of someone clapping made her fox ears twitch. She turned to the source.

"Bravo, Ms. Aruna! Bravo!" Port commented with an applaud. "I must say, for a young girl, you have shown me that you have some experience when it comes to fighting off the Grimm." He walked from behind the student desks to where the dead Grimm's body was.

"Well, I have fought quite a few Grimm before. This was actually my first time fighting a Boarbatusk." She admitted.

"Is that so. Well, I can see that you indeed have the skills to defend yourself. But I do wonder how you battle against other people." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Don't even think about it." Glynda said rather bluntly. Terra giggled at that.

"Well, Ms. Aruna. I'd hate to go, but my schedule for today is booked. So I must bid you _adieu_." Port bowed to Terra, who bowed back. He then walked towards the classroom's entrance doors. Before he walked through them, he turned back to Terra. "I do hope we meet again." Terra gave him a friendly smile, along with a nod, and he disappeared behind the double doors.

* * *

Night time finally came, and to pass the time, Ozpin had given Glynda orders to show Terra more around Beacon. As much as she argued against it, she knew she couldn't win. Glynda gave the young Faunus a tour of Beacon Academy. They visited places such as: The dining hall, the armory, and the ballroom. Terra couldn't believe how big this school was. It made her even more excited to attend here when she's old enough.

Finally, the two were out in the school's courtyard, as Terra wanted to get another good look at Beacon from outside. Glynda couldn't admit it, but she actually enjoyed spending time with the young orphan. Her innocent smile alone was enough to make the Huntress' heart melt. But sadly, the day had to come to an end.

"Alright, Terra." The Faunus turned her attention to the professor. "It's getting late, we should get you back home." Terra slightly cringed at that word. No matter how many times she'd try to get over it. That place being called her "home" still hurt her inside.

"Oh… okay." Terra's voice was low, almost hurt in a way, but Glynda chose to ignore it. She guided the young Faunus to the landing pads, where an aircraft would be waiting to take them towards Forever Fall. But then a thought came to mind. "Wait!" Terra called out. Glynda turned her gaze to the fox.

"All the first years are in the ballroom, correct?" Glynda nodded. "Well… do you think you could take me… to visit someone?" Glynda was about to say "no", but stopped when she something that she never expected to see. Terra had used her puppy dog eyes to win this battle. Glynda's heart skipped a beat. How could possibly say no to that face?

Goodwitch shut her eyes and turned away. "F-Fine. But only for 30 minutes, then we're leaving." Terra's face lit up, and she jumped with joy. The fox ran up to Glynda and wrapped her in a hug. Glynda had a look of shock on her face, she definitely didn't expect this.

Terra broke the hug and ran off. She quickly turned to Glynda. "Come on! Let's Go!" With that said, Terra ran to the ballroom. Glynda pressed her palm against her head. She was already feeling a headache coming along. How did she end up in this mess?

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang cheered as she collapsed on her sleeping bag. "What you up to sis?"

"Just writing a letter back to my friends at Signal." Ruby answered nonchalantly.

"You miss them?" Ruby nodded. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they miss you too." Yang playfully ruffled Ruby's hair. Ruby just kept her eyes on the notepad as she continued to write. Yang just gave a "Hmmph" as she layed flat on the sleeping bag.

"Well!" Yang sat up and stretched. "I'm gonna use the girl's room. Be right back." With that said, Yang walked off. Ruby still kept her eyes peeled to the letter.

Blake Belladonna was sitting with her back to the grey wall. In her hands was the same book she had been carrying around the entire day. She was out of her usual outfit and was now in her black, long sleeved, yukata-style shirt. Her black bow still rested atop her black hair.

 _Psst…_

Blake heard a noise, but chose to ignore it. Her eyes just stayed glued to the book.

 _Psst._

The noise was heard again, only this time it was closer. Blake kept on ignoring it.

 _Psst!_

Blake gave an annoyed groan before turning the source of the noise. Only to find nothing. What the hell had been making that noise? And just as she was about to start reading again.

"Hi!" Blake shrieked and jumped from her sitting position. She looked to her left, finally noticing that Terra was standing right next to her. "Sorry. I-I didn't mean to scare you…" She rubbed her arm in guilt.

"It's alright." Blake said nonchalantly. She sat back down next to the candlelight. "Just be careful next time. It's not safe to surprise someone who can hurt you." She warned.

"R-Right… sorry." Terra pouted slightly. Blake just chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. She patted the ground next to her, signaling for Terra to have a seat. The fox beamed with joy as she took a seat next to the fellow Faunus.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but shouldn't you be heading back to the orphanage?" Blake asked.

"Ms. Goodwitch said I could come visit for at least 30 minutes. So I did!" She placed her lands in her lap. The book in Blake's hand was one that Terra had definitely seen before. "What's it about?" She asked. Blake understood what she meant, and answered:

"It's a book about a man with two souls, both fighting over control over his body." She explained as she turned to the next set of pages.

"Wow!" Terra looked at the book with gleaming eyes. "Y'know. Ms. Orabelle would always read to me when I was younger." She said.

"Is that so?" Blake asked with a chuckle. Terra nodded. As the fox was about to say something else, she was cut short as she felt a pair of a arms pull her into a hug. She blushed as she felt another woman's chest pressed against her back. This seemed familiar, so she had an idea of who it was.

"Terra! You came back!" Ruby beamed with happiness. She started to twirl around with Terra still in her arms. "It's soo good to see you again!" Ruby began dizzy and collapsed onto the ground next to Blake.

"I take it you two know each other?" Blake's usual calm and collective voice caught their attention. Ruby looked at Blake, then to Terra, then Blake, and so on.

"Wait! You guys have met!?" She asked as she sat up, Terra was now sitting in her lap.

"We met earlier this afternoon." Terra informed. Ruby squealed with happiness and pulled Terra in even closer. "I was looking for you, but kept getting interrupted." She frowned at the memory of being taken away from amphitheatre by Ozpin and Glynda.

"I was wondering if you were going to come visit." She hugged Terra even tighter this time. "I'm so glad you did!" Terra blushed even brighter at the contact. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Um, Ruby." A familiar voice caught the brunette's attention. The scythe-wielder looked up to see her older sister standing before her. "What are you doing? And who is that?" Yang pointed to the young Faunus.

"H-Hi… m-my name is T-Terra…" She tried her hardest to speak, but it was hard due to the bone crushing hug. Blake rolled her eyes, she placed a bookmark where she was in her book, and signalled for Yang to help separate them. Yang grabbed Ruby, and Blake grabbed Terra. Eventually, Ruby got the message and let go herself. Terra felt like putty in Blake's arms, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't feel her arms.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Yang reminded Ruby of her questions. Blake went ahead and answered for her. She explained that Terra was an orphan, and she and the young fox met. Ruby went and added her own information on how she met Terra, and how she met Blake. Yang finally understood it all.

"Well aren't you a little something." Yang cooed as she took Terra in her arms. She ran her hands through her auburn hair, and scratched behind the Faunus' ears. Terra immediately melted into the touch. Then Yang remembered something she was told… "Wait! You met her during what!?" Yang roared at Ruby. She just gave a nervous chuckle before sprinting off.

"Ruby!" Yang passed Terra to Blake and ran off towards her sister.

"Well… that just happened." Terra commented, which brought a chuckle from Blake.

"So, did you enjoy your day here at Beacon?" Blake asked as the combed Terra's hair with her hands.

"Sure did!" Terra then explained how she met the professors, and fought her first Boarbatusk, which oddly worried Blake a little, and how Glynda gave her a tour of Beacon.

"Fun." Blake commented. Terra responded with a "Mhm". For some reason, Terra couldn't help but get the same feeling she gets when she's in Towa's arms. Being in Blake's gave her the same feeling. It was nice. "Here." Blake grabbed her book from the floor, opening it to where she stopped. Blake then began to quietly read aloud the words to Terra, and she just layed there in comfort.

Glynda had been waiting outside the ballroom for the past 30 minutes. Once she knew it was time, she headed inside.

"It's okay, Glynda." Goodwitch turned around to meet Ozpin's gaze. She asked what he was talking about. "She can stay the night. I called up Ms. Orabelle, and she agreed to let Terra sleep here for the night with Ms. Rose and Ms. Belladonna." Glynda just stared daggers at him.

"She's still just a kid, Glynda. Not to mention that you know what she's been though. Don't you want her to cherish these moments?" Glynda only stared. As much as she hated to admit it… he was right. Terra deserves this. She let out a deep sigh, and walked away from the ballroom. She really needed some rest after today.

Ozpin watched as she walked off. He walked to the ballroom and peeked in. He noticed Blake with Terra in her lap, reading the young Faunus a book. Oz smiled at the sight. He was happy that the young one found some people who cared for her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter for "One Lucky Fox." I apologize for latency on this chapter's upload. I have been focusing some time on my other story "9 Hours, 9 Hunters, 9 Doors". But here's the next installment of Terra's journey. If I have made any mistakes, please let me know. Here are some facts:

Fact #1 - "Cypiria" was derived from Cypria, which is an ancient Greek literature poem, which has been attributed to Stasinus and was quite well known in classical antiquity.

Fact #2 - The Boarbatusk that Terra fought is the same one that Weiss fights in the episode "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2".

Thank you all for reading!

-Sparks


	6. Short 1 - Blood and Ink

It was the middle of the night. All teachers and students had callen it a night, falling into a nice slumber. All first years were currently sleeping inside Beacon's ballroom. Sleeping bags were occupied by various pupils. All except for two. Blake Belladonna was was fast asleep with her back against the wall. The candle that lit the area around her was out.

Terra Aruna, the young fox faunus, was also asleep in her lap. The kind act of being read to was enough to tire out the child. She laid on her side, against Blake's figure. Her small hands were gripping the cat's black yukata. There was a easily visible smile on both of their faces. The young fox's sleep didn't last very long, though.

Her teal eyes began to flutter open. A small, but audible groan came from her lips. She let one hand go from the yukata to wipe the crust from her eyes. As Terra tried to get a look at her surroundings, which was easy due to her Faunus night vision. Everyone was already out like a light. She noticed Yang lying on her back with Ruby on top of her. Terra just guessed that they had gotten tired from all that chasing.

She turned her head to see that Blake was also out. Light snores were heard due to her canine ears. The book that had been read to her was on the floor next to them. Terra noticed that the book, sort of reminded her of the horror book she has hidden in her room. The only difference being that the book was way more scary than the one read to her.

Nothing interesting was happening, and she didn't want to continue the book without Blake, so she stretched her arms out. After that, she got back in her earlier position, with her hands gripping Blake's nighties. Closing her eyes, falling back into a nice slumber.

* * *

When Terra slowly opened her eyes again, she found herself facing a wooden floor. Her muscles felt weak, her head felt as if it was gonna explode. The fox decided to move slowly, she pressed her palms against the floor, lifted up one leg at a time, and sat up. Her vision was blurry, but was slowly coming back.

She was confused at what she seeing. She was in a strange room. The walls looked to be some sort of beige color, the pillars near each corner were the same. The floor looked almost like a tan color. Terra grabbed one of the pillars to help to her stand. One foot at a time, but then she noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual black heeled boots.

Once Terra was standing, she took at look at her clothing. Her outfit consisted of a short, purple, halter neck dress with a translucent mesh hem. The outfit was completed with white pumps. Not to mention that her hair seemed to be shorter. She cocked an eyebrow at her outfit. Where are her regular clothes? How did she get this on?

Terra took another look around… and wish she didn't. As she did, she took notice of a large puddle of black smudge on the floor behind her. She remembered something like this from the story she read. She swallowed hard as her heart began to beat faster from the immense fear she was feeling. There was only one plan on her mind: escape. She spun her heels around and walked off. The hallway had the same design as the room she was just in. Terra twisted down many paths, searched many rooms, but none had an exit.

One room was small, looked like a theatre room. There was a camera in the corner, the type that used to display old time films. A large black screen was implanted into the wall. Three small rows of chairs were aligned, and she sat in one. She knew it was just a dream, and tried to wake herself up… but nothing worked… Was she stuck in a nightmare of some sorts?

She felt her tears threatening to leave her eyes, but she didn't care to stop them. She put her head in her hands. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Out of nowhere… the camera turned on. Terra slowly raised her head, her eyes were bloodshot from the crying. She looked at the screen, she took notice of the picture on it. The same room she had woken up in displayed something _strange._

There was a piano in the middle of the room, and two people were gathered at the musical instrument. One was a girl, the other was a guy. The guy was seated at the piano as if he was about to play. The girl was sitting atop the piano, one leg crossed over the other.

This was starting to freak her out. None of this was there when she had woken up in that room. Not only that… but who were these people? As much as she wanted to just curl into a corner. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she left to check the room again. The sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor matched the rhythm of her heartbeat. As she walked down the final hallway, her suspicions were right…

The piano was indeed in the middle of the room, the pillars were gone, and the boy and girl duo was still there. Terra swallowed hard, and stepped closer. She took notice of their outfits. The girl was wearing a short, blue, halter neck dress, and grey pumps. She also had blue hair, and the shade got lighter as it went down. The boy was wearing a black tux with a white, buttoned undershirt and black tie. His wardrobe also consisted of black pants, finished with black shoes. He had short, black hair.

' _H-How did they get here!? I-I checked the whole place…'_

Sounds of the piano being played caught Terra's attention. The boy had a calm expression on his face. His hands moved gracefully across each piano key. Then the girl moved… she reached down and picked up her scroll from the piano. She opened it with a simple press of the diamond-shaped button. Terra couldn't see what she was doing on it, but it didn't take long for her answer to come.

The blue haired maiden slammed the device on the piano. As it did, the sounds of a guitar, along with a drum had started to play. They matched well with the piano's tempo.

Terra wondered what was going on. She could feel beads of sweat slide down her forehead. As she started to back up, she felt... _odd._ Her arms slackened, and her posture relaxed. She felt as if she was being controlled. Terra noticed a mirror in the hallway, she sped towards it. She looked at herself in the mirror… and noticed that her eyes were losing their normal teal color.

Her mind was being cleared of all other thoughts. The music was still heard, and she felt as if she knew the song. She knew the lyrics like the back of her hand. Her legs began to move on their own, and she walked back into the room. The two smirked at each other. Terra didn't know their names, so she chose these nicknames: Coal for the boy, and Aqua for the girl.

Terra cleared her throat as she waited for a specific point in the song. And then it happened…

* * *

Terra:

 _Boys and girls, welcome to the workshop!_

 _Step right up, don't be shy_

 _Witness a motion picture like you've never seen before_

 _Brought to you by Sillyvision_

 _I said come one come all enjoy the show!_

 _3 to get ready, nowhere to go_

 _Are you feeling blue or just black and white?_

 _In the end we're gonna have you feelin' alright_

 _Now don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean_

 _Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine_

 _Are you feeling gloom? Losing track of time?_

 _In the end you're in for one hell of a night_

Terra walked up to the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders. It didn't bother him one bit as he just kept on playing.

Coal:

 _That's right!_

Terra looked over to see Aqua swaying her body to the songs rhythm.

Aqua:

 _Soon you will see_

 _We'll animate just you and me_

 _Signed in blood or even ink_

 _Before you know we'll all be_

 _Part of this machine_

Terra:

 _Now there's nothing left, no one to save_

 _Just a dancing demon on our grave_

 _It's what we want, it was our dream_

 _Not everything's just as it seems_

 _The children dance to a sheepish song_

 _We howl like wolves and sing along_

 _Don't you look so mad, don't you be so mean_

 _Make way, give pay to the Ink Machine_

Aqua:

 _Soon you will see_

 _We'll animate just you and me_

 _Signed in blood or even ink_

 _Before you know we'll all be_

 _Part of this machine_

* * *

Coal stopped playing the piano once the girls had finished their number. Aqua grabbed her scroll and stopped the sounds of the drums and guitars. Terra smiled at her new companions, and they smiled back. Maybe this wasn't such a bad dream after all…

That didn't last very long… Terra's eyes fluttered open, they looked to be their normal teal color again. She noticed that she was back in the ballroom. Everyone was still asleep, the sky was still pitch black. Not only that, Blake was nowhere to be seen. The young fox was sitting by herself.

"Oh, you're awake." Terra turned to the voice. She saw Blake move around her, sitting back down where she was before. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom. Did wake you?" She asked.

Terra didn't respond. Her mind was too focused on the dream that had just occurred. How did something that looked so terrifying, somehow turn into a musical number?

"Terra!" Blake shouted, but was still in a whisper. Terra shook her head from those thoughts, she faced the fellow faunus. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern for the fox.

Terra blinked a couple times before answering. "O-Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine. J-Just had a weird dream…" She rubbed her arm in embarrassment. Blake chuckled at her cuteness, she then took the fox in her arms, gently placing her in her lap.

"Well, whatever it was, don't worry about it." She combed the orphan's hair with her hand. "The night's still young. You should get some more sleep, okay?" She said in a motherly tone. Terra felt herself ease up into the cat's arms. It was nice.

"O-Okay. Goodnight." Terra said, laying back on her side. She had no idea that she her cheek was pressed against Blake's chest the whole nap.

"Goodnight." Blake kissed the top of Terra's head, causing the younger girl to blush. She chose to ignore it. She closed her eyes once more, hoping that she'd have a better dream this time.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I went ahead and decided to do a little short chapter for "One Lucky Fox". This one takes place after last chapter, after Terra had fallen asleep when Blake was reading to her. I added to OCs of mine to her dream world, but won't give too much info. on them just yet. Here are some facts:

Fact #1 - _The setting of Terra's dream took place in the "Bendy and The Ink Machine" world._

Fact #2 - _The song that was sung is called "Blood and Ink" by NateWantsToBattle._

I went ahead and added some music to the story. Please, feel free to tell me what you think. Should I add some more songs to the story? I can do some with the normal RWBY cast if you guys like.

Anyways! Thank you all for reading!

-Sparks


	7. Initiation, Pt1

The sun finally came up in the world of Remnant. Students and staff were beginning to wake up and prepare for their initiation. During their meeting at the amphitheatre, Glynda Goodwitch reminded them all to meet at the cliffside to the Emerald Forest. Most students have already gathered their belongings, some are still getting ready at the moment.

One familiar cat faunus was searching around Beacon grounds. "Terra!?" She called out. This morning she left the little fox alone to wash up and get dressed. When she got back, the faunus was gone. She allowed the little one to stay with her for the night, in a way she was her responsibility.

She thought that Terra might have gone back home, and would've asked Ms. Goodwitch if that was the case. But if it wasn't, she'd possibly be in big trouble. Luckily, she wasn't searching alone. Ruby and Yang agreed to help her search around school grounds for the young orphan. She wouldn't admit it, but she was worried that something may have happened to her.

Back with Yang and Ruby. The two sisters are currently searching around the entire ballroom, including the girls room. When their search came back negative, Ruby left to check the locker room. She asked a few random students if they had seen a little girl with fox ears, a sword, and auburn hair. No one had seen her.

Ruby began to search around the halls. Every student that passed by had not seen her. Blake had warned Ruby and Yang about the professors, not wanting to get in trouble for losing Terra. Turning the nearest corner, Ruby ran into Weiss.

"Weiss!" She shouted, clutching the older girl's shoulders. "Have you seen her?!" Her voice was high and anxious.

"Seen who?" The Ice Queen's tone was almost bored and annoyed.

"Terra! She's about 4'8''! Small, but really cute fox ears! And auburn hair!" Ruby shook Weiss rapidly as she waited for an answer. The heiress grabbed the younger girl's wrists, almost tempted to break them, and removed them from her shoulders.

"First off, you've been eating way too much sugar; second, I have seen no fox anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest, her face clearly showing annoyance. Ruby sighed, her arms dropped to her sides in sorrow.

"Oh…" She mumbled. Her lips curved up into a gentle smile. "Well, if you see her, please let me know!" Without time for Weiss to respond, Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals. Weiss' body was stiff. Her brain was attempting to process what had just happened. Instead, she just shook her head from those thoughts, and walked off. She didn't like it, but she kept her eyes peeled for a little fox.

Where could she be…

* * *

In another room, on Beacon campus. A lone male begins to wake, his eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully. He catches glimpse of another figure standing by him. Her smaller form had its back turned to him, short orange hair glowed in the sunlight. Lie Ren couldn't tell for sure, but it looked to be that the girl was holding something.

"Good morning, Ren!" She cheered. She quickly turned her head, leaving her front facing away, though. "I got a surprise! Guess what it is!?" She looked to be her giddy self, not that he isn't used to it.

"What is it, Nora?" His voice was pretty groggy.

Without another word, Nora Valkyrie, turned around to show her surprise. "Ta da!" She twisted her body to face him. It took Ren to take in what he was looking at: a young fox faunus was resting in his childhood friend's arms. Light snores were heard from the vixen, along with the sight of her chest slowly rising and dropping. "Isn't she just the cutest!?" Nora shouted, only to be shushed by the lone male.

"Nora, please don't tell me you went ahead and kidnapped a child?" He didn't look pleased at the sudden reveal; but, the quality of his tone was as calm as ever.

"What! No, I would never!" She hugged Terra a little harder, making sure not to accidentally wake her up. "I was just walking around, and as I was, I found all alone in the ballroom. I couldn't leave the _poor_ thing all by herself." She explained.

"That doesn't really help your case." Ren mentioned. Nora puffed her cheeks out, giving an audible " _Hmmph_." "In all serious, Nora. You can't just take a small child when no one's around. Yesterday was the first day, for all we know that could be someone's little sister." Ren moved his feet from the bed to the floor, using little momentum to stand himself up.

"Why would they leave a little girl all by herself?" Nora cocked a brow as she asked. Before Ren could think of a response, the lone vixen began to stir in the ginger's arms. Pale eyelids fluttered open to reveal teal eyes. Terra let out a small yawn, it was cute enough to make Nora's heart skip a beat. Terra took a look at her surroundings. She didn't seem to be in the ballroom anymore.

"Hello!" Her canine ears twitched at the high-pitched voice. Turning her head slightly, she catches glimpse of an older woman with aqua eyes. Turning again, she took notice of a man with pale pink eyes. Blinking a few times, she tried to process on how she should react to this.

"H-Hello…" She greeted back. Nervous beads of sweat began to slide down her forehead.

"Don't worry, you aren't in any harm." Ren reassured. He signaled for Nora to put her down, and she did. Light _clicks_ were heard as Terra's heels met the floor. Ren had expected the young maiden to run away, but instead she stood still with her arms at her sides. He couldn't help but notice the deadly weapon that was help on her hip.

"So, cutie." Nora crouched down to the fox's height. "What's your name?" She asked with a smile.

Terra swallowed hard. She didn't expect to find herself in this situation. Nevertheless, she held out her hand to Nora. She introduced herself with a shaky voice.

"T-Terra… M-My name's Terra Aruna." Nora smiled and took the younger girl's hand. Once she let go, Terra extended her palm out to Ren, who shook it with ease.

"I apologize for my friend, Terra." Ren then explained why Terra was there in the first place, along with his and Nora's names so she doesn't ask later. All the while, Nora was hugging the younger girl from behind, her chest pressed against the faunus' back. Terra nodded as Ren finished his explanation, she hoped they didn't notice the pale pink blushes on her cheeks.

"I see…" She mumbled. Last time, she recalled falling asleep with Blake after waking up from that weird horror/music dream. Next thing you know, she wakes up with a couple of strangers by her side. Not that they looked hostile.

"Sorry for taking you so suddenly. You're just so cute!" Nora tightened her grip on Terra. Her cheeks were now red from blushing and from lack of air. Ren chuckled slightly at his companion's child-like persona. It didn't take long for him to notice the fox's lack of movement, along with the sight of her head down. He rushed over and separated them. Removing Terra from Nora's grips was all she needed in order to breathe again.

Terra collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest as she gasps for oxygen. Nora mentally slapped herself for hurting the little girl, she began to apologize over and over again like a voice recording on constant repeat.

"It's… okay… not… the first time…" Terra said in between breaths. Ren began to pat her back as she slowly began to breathe normally again.

"So," Ren said. "Not to be rude, but why are you at Beacon? You seem way too young to be here." Terra finally stood back up, she then began to explain how Ozpin invited her to Beacon for the day, she fought a Boarbatusk in Port's classroom, and how she ended it with falling asleep in the ballroom.

"Blake Belladonna?" Ren asked, and Terra nodded. He rubbed his chin in deep thought. Terra wondered what was going on in that head of his. Out of all the people she's met in this academy, Ren and Blake are probably the most calm. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Nora agreed with him. Terra's ears flattened against her head in sadness. Nora hugged Terra in response to that, and Terra tried to struggle, but Nora promised she'd be gentle this time.

The three stood still, silence filled the room. Terra began to feel comfortable in Nora's hold, slowly melting into the warming hug. A loud _grumble_ sound filled the room, and Nora and Ren were twisting their heads as they searched for the source. Terra blushed even more as she knew where the source was…

Her stomach.

It took some time, but Nora found out about it.

"Awe! Is someone hungry?" She teased. Terra's face was as red as a tomato, she nodded nonetheless.

"Well, I guess our initiation isn't for a couple hours. I guess we can grab something." Ren said. Terra and Nora agreed. Ren was the first to walk off, had he already put away his sleeping bag. Terra was about to follow, but then took notice of Nora, who was still hugging her.

* * *

Blake had finally met back up with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, in the ballroom. They had all been exhausted from spending their whole morning, searching for their canine friend. Well… all except for Weiss. They all discussed where they had searched, all came back with negative results. Blake and Ruby were deeply worried for Terra, pondering to themselves about where she could be. Yang was slightly concerned, but nothing too serious. Weiss just inspected her nails, making sure they were still perfect.

"I don't understand… where could she be?" Ruby said. They all noticed that the brunette looked as if she was about to cry. Yang acted quick, comforting her younger sister.

"Let me get this straight…" Weiss said, they all turned their attention to the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, or SDC, for short. "The headmaster of Beacon entrusted you to look after one _simple_ child. And you just let wander off like a lost puppy?" She scolded Blake. Blake tightened her fist, no intention to hit the girl, but was very much getting riled up by her.

"Look. All I did was leave her alone for 15 to 20 minutes. She was still asleep at the time, and I didn't want to take her with me, partly due to the possibility of waking her. As soon as I got back, she was gone." Blake explained.

"You can't just leave a sleeping child by herself!" Weiss shouted.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" Yang howled to the white-haired girl. "We're having enough problems right now. You screaming at Blake isn't going to make things better." The blonde's lilac eyes stared daggers into the heiress' blue eyes. Weiss felt some uneasiness in her stomach, she gulped, tearing her gaze away from the taller woman.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"Forget about it. We have bigger matters on our hands. If either of the professors find Terra, and notice I'm not with her… I could be in serious trouble." Blake felt deep anxiety. Not only because of the possibility of getting caught… but because she was worried about Terra.

"Don't worry, Blake." Yang placed a hand on the faunus' shoulder, her lips formed a friendly smile. "We'll find her. I'm sure she's alright." Blake smiled. She only just met Yang, same with Weiss, kinda. She felt slightly relieved that they were helping her out, but confused as to why.

* * *

Ren, Nora, and Terra were currently in the school's dining hall. Ren and Nora were sitting at one side of the table, enjoying a nice plate of pancakes. Well… for Nora that is. She kept going on and on about how her and Ren should be on the same team during the initiation. Terra for sure thought that Ren's head would explode, especially since Nora was speaking with her mouth full of pancakes. Speaking of Terra, she was seated at the other side of the table, munching on some french toast, a small plate of grapes next to the toasted goods.

Terra had a deep love for grapes, being her favorite food. Once they were picking up their food, and she noticed they had grapes, she lost her cool and starting jumping with joy. This resulted into some strange looks from other students.

Terra swallowed her food, taking a nice sip of water afterwards. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she then spoke up. "So, how exactly does this initiation work?" She asked.

Ren stopped Nora's constant chatter, he then answered the fox. "Not really sure, Professor Ozpin may tell us once it's time." Terra nodded at that. She picked up her second slice of toast, taking a small bite. Nora resumed with her babbling about the whole team's thing. Terra let herself wander off into her thoughts.

Blake…

Ruby…

Yang…

She wondered how her friends were doing. She hoped that they weren't too worried about her disappearance, as much as she wanted to search for them, she didn't want to leave Ren and Nora behind. She was debating in her mind whether she should leave and search for them. Terra quickly finished her grapes, dumping them all into her mouth without any hesitation. She bit into the juicy fruits with a smile on her face. Even with Nora's constant banter, the sight of Terra's adorableness was enough to put a smile on his face.

"Nora, I know that you really want to become partners, but I feel there's something more important." Ren said.

Terra and Nora stopped eating as they looked at their friend with wonder. Ren slowly picked up a piece of his breakfast with his fork, raising it to his mouth, and began to chew the soft treat with ease. Swallowing the pancake, her wiped off his mouth before gazing towards Terra.

"So, Terra. Why don't you tell us some things about you?" He asked with slight interest for the young girl's past.

"That's right! We don't know much about you!" Nora said before stuffing an entire pancake in her mouth. The sight made Terra giggle, but slightly disturbed. They were right, though. Terra really never told them anything about her, and only how she got to Beacon due to Ozpin. The only problem is… she usually feels deep melancholy after she tells her past. Especially her parents fall… But, before Terra could say anything.

"Attention! All first-year students, please report to Beacon cliffside for initiation. I repeat, all first-years report to Beacon cliffside immediately."

Terra's advanced hearing allowed her to capture every word from Ms. Goodwitch's announcement. She was hoping to go find Blake, Ruby, and Yang. Perhaps she'd bring Nora and Ren along to help. Then it hit her…

Those three girls are first-year students. If she followed Ren and Nora to Beacon's cliffside, she could meet up with them there! Terra was mentally cheering like crazy. She'd be reunited with her friends.

"Terra!" Her pair of fox ears twitched at the call of her name. She twisted her gaze, seeing Ren and Nora had already left for the front doors. How long were they waiting for her? The thought made her blush at her silly act. Using her Semblance, Terra rushed over to hand in her dirty plates, then ran up to meet with her new friends.

"My Semblance is speed." She mentioned. Ren simply nodded at the information, Nora looked like she was about to pop from excitement. Terra giggled at that. Nora's fun and loving personality reminded the orphan of Ruby, while Ren's calm and collective persona reminded her of Blake. Terra had to thank Ozpin. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have met all these amazing people she was glad to call her friends.

"Terra?" She snapped herself from her thoughts when she heard Ren's voice. She really has to stop doing that.

"S-Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.

"I asked if you were ready to go." He said. Despite the fact he was being ignored, he was still so calm.

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm ready." Ren nodded. Nora squealed with excitement. It was finally time for initiation, where she and Ren can become partners, fight together on the same team, go on great adventures together. Well… not together-together. She always reminds herself of that. Finally, the three headed off to Beacon's cliffside for initiation. Terra would finally meet with the rest of her friends again.

* * *

The treck to the cliffside wasn't as bad as Terra thought. There were quite a few students heading there as well, none that Terra recognized, though. Using her teal eyes, she kept a close eye out for Blake and Ruby. A few students were staring or chatting amongst one another, mostly due to the strange sight of a young fox faunus on Beacon grounds. Terra heard most of their chats, some weren't too bad, but still made her feel hurt.

Finally reaching their destination, Terra took in her surroundings. It was indeed a cliffside. She thought it was some strange _code_ for something. Several students had already arrived at the cliff, overlooking the forest below. They all looked to be aligned on silver tiles, in front of them was Professor Ozpin, holding his mug, with Glynda right next to him, her tablet in hand.

Taking a sip from his mug, he caught sight a familiar figure. Swallowing what Terra thought to be coffee, he made his way over to her. He instantly noticed that Belladonna and Rose were not with her. Stopping in front of the three, they all stopped and bowed to Ozpin.

"Morning!" Terra waved. Ozpin chuckled at her childish act.

"Good morning to you all." He turns his gaze to Terra. "I see you've made new friends." He said, and Terra nodded. He looked over to Ren and Nora, they were confused as what to do next, so they just gave a nervous smile. Taking another sip from his mug, he asked Terra about where Blake and Ruby were.

Terra's body went stiff, feeling beads of sweat slide down forehead. She pressed her index fingers as she stuttered an answer.

"O-Oh… w-well, you see, I-I don't really kn-" Before the fox could finish, a red blur passed by, snatching up the little girl. Ren, Nora, and Ozpin looked over to see what had just occurred…

Ruby Rose stood a couple feet away, cradling the faunus in her cloth-covered arms. She seemed to be babbling incoherent words to the fox, not even Terra could understand a word, but a feeling of what she intended to say. Her faunus senses picked up more footsteps heading their way. She twisted her gaze to the source, catching an eyeful of Blake, Yang, and a white-haired girl.

"Terra! Oh my dust, you're okay!" Blake took Terra from Ruby's arms, holding the auburn-haired girl in a tight hug. Terra didn't mind the hugs, but she felt that something may break within her sooner or later.

"You really had us going, kid." Yang commented. Weiss looked unaffected by all that has happened. The heiress kept her posture perfect, her palms pressed her against her sides, signally some signs of annoyance. The hug with Blake and Terra kept on for a while, no one had bother to break them up or anything. Eventually, the deafening sound of a cough caught their attention. Blake looked behind her, amber eyes met brown. She broke the hug, standing up to face Ozpin.

"Professor, I understand that you're most likely upset right now. I don't blame you. Terra's protection was supposed to be in my hands, and I let you and her down." Blake's head dropped to look at the grassy floor, awaiting her rightful punishment. Instead… that wasn't the case.

"It's alright, Ms. Belladonna." The black bow that rested atop her head had twitched. She wasn't exactly expecting that type of response. Befuddled by the headmaster's reply, her amber eyes longed for an explanation. "I will admit, I am disappointed that you let Ms. Aruna out of your sight…" Blake's cat ears flattened, not that anyone, but Terra, noticed.

"But, seeing as Ms. Aruna is alright, and was able to make some new companions." Ren and Nora smiled at that. "All is forgiven." Ozpin finished. Blake perked up at those last words, she was glad that no punishment would be bestowed. She looked down to see Terra by her side, her lips forming a soothing smile. Blake smiled back, using one one to playfully ruffle to fox's hair.

 _Ahem!_

The headmaster, along with the students and Terra, turned towards the sound of someone clearing their throat. Glynda, with her usual annoyed expression, tapped her wrist, though no watch was present, Ozpin got the message.

"Alright, students. It is time to start your initiation." He gestured his cane towards the silver plates on the ground. "Take your position on any plate, instructions will be explained shortly." He said. The first-year's nodded, and Ozpin gestured for Terra to follow him. Before she did, she wished them all good luck, even to the snow princess, who she found out was named Weiss.

The boys and girls took their positions on the stands. Ruby stood between Yang and some boy with messy blonde hair. Yang was between Ruby and a man with burnt-orange hair, who Terra recognized from when she first arrived. Ren and Nora took their place next to him, another boy with a light-green mohawk was next to Nora. Weiss stood between a slim young lady with red hair to her right, Blake stood to her left. Terra swore she recognizes the red-haired girl from somewhere, but couldn't quite put her fingers on it. Ozpin walked forward, standing in front of the first-years with his mug and cane.

"Now is the time. You have all trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Oz pointed the end of his cane to the forest below. Terra followed the action, looking towards the woods, filled with trees and Grimm. "Glynda, would you please." He asked his coworker. Glynda nodded, taking Ozpin's place in front of the students.

"As you all know, during this initiation, you will all be assigned to partner with another student. These partners will be with you for the four years you spend at Beacon. It would be best to pair with someone whom you can work well with." A hand was raised before she could continue. It was Ruby's.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?" She asked.

"Um, what if we meet someone we don't want to be paired with?" The brunette questioned.

"That's a possibility." Ozpin responded. All the students, plus Glynda, turned their attention to him. "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He added. Ruby felt her as if her world broke at the answer. Terra was shocked at this rule as well, and she wasn't participating.

"Told ya." Nora whispered to Ren.

"Once you have your partner, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet some obstacles along the way. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path…" Ozpin ended with a sip from his mug. Ruby and Terra noticed the blonde boy gulp loudly. "The whole initiation will be monitored and graded, but our instructors will not intervene. An abandoned temple will be found along the way, it contains several artifacts. Grab the item, guard it, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

"Questions?" Glynda asked. The blonde boy raised his hands.

"So, um… this landing strategy thing… h-how exactly does it work?" He asked. Terra walked up to Ozpin, asking the same thing. As he was about to answer, the platforms began to activate, sending Blake, Weiss, and the red hair girl off into the forest.

"Simple. You will be falling." He answered the two.

"Oh, so, like, do we get parachutes?" He asked. Terra could tell he was nervous.

"No, you will be landing in your own way." Nora and Ren rocket off as their platform activates.

"Oh, um… alright." He responded, wiping nervous drops of sweat from her forehead. Yang winks to Ruby, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off. Ruby joins her a second later. The boy gulps nervously, and was about to speak again, but the pad activated before he could get a word out. Terra watches as her friends and other students scatter off into the Emerald Forest. Glynda walks back to Ozpin, they both look at the tablet. On screen was a small part of the forest, the camera was angled up, and a couple of the students are seen zooming passed it.

A couple feet away, Terra kept her eyes on the pad that just launched her friends away.

"Terra!" The fox turned her gaze to the feminine voice. Glynda was looking towards her, her hands still on the tablet. "Please don't touch those. They'll launch you as well if you step on them." She warned, then turned her back to the vixen. The two professors proceeded to watch the camera footage in silence. Terra said nothing as well.

"So, Terra. How are you enjoying Beacon so far?" Ozpin asked, his back still turned to the faunus. There was silence. The tablet proceeded to show the first-years as they fall towards the forest. "Terra?" He called out. No response came. Ozpin and Glynda shared a nervous look, shot their gaze towards where the young orphan was…

Only to notice that one of the pads activated, and Terra soaring through the air, falling towards the Emerald forest.

"Oh no…" Glynda mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I apologize for the long wait... there has been a lot of problems with my internet lately, along with the fact that I've been quite busy with school. I was able to find some time and work on the next of "One Lucky Fox." Terra has almost met most of RWBY's characters, currently missing people like Jaune, Pyrrha, and Sun (who won't be for a while.) Here some facts:

Fact #1 - _This chapter takes place in chapter 6 of volume 1 "The First Step, Pt.1"_

Fact #2- _I don't plan on making Terra too friendly with CRDL, due to their constant hatred and bullying for Faunus._

This one is more of a notice than a fact: _My other RWBY story, "9 Hours, 9 Hunters, 9 Doors" has been taken down. Reason for that being that I want to focus more on Terra's story for now than having to worry on doing two stories at the same time. This does not mean I'm quitting on "999", it just means I want to work more on this one first before doing anything else. I also have plenty more stories in mind, but putting them all on hold until I feel its time to write a new one._

 _Also, answering a person's review question: I do have more OCs for RWBY, some of which will have connections to Terra, but don't plan on giving her team as it doesn't follow my idea for the story, and they don't exactly follow the color rule of RWBY._

Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading!

-Sparks


	8. Initiation, Pt2

**Initiation, Pt.2**

Somewhere around the Emerald Forest. The young vixen known as Terra Aruna continued to soar through the air. The cool breeze of the wind brushed through her auburn hair. For once in Terra's life, she felt so alive. Obviously, she knew she would get a stern talking to once this was all over, but that didn't stop her. Her keen faunus sight allows her to see other students just ahead of her. Sadly, none were people she knew…

No Ruby... No Blake... No Ren nor Nora…

For some reason, along the way, Terra had noticed a small black bird falling to the ground below. She wondered if it was ok. Someone had probably hit it, maybe. Shoving those thoughts aside, Terra unsheathed Vulpecula, morphing it into gun mode. She turned to where her back was facing the floor, pointed the barrel to the sky, slowly adjusting her finger against the trigger, and then…

 _Bang!_

The force of the shot was enough to push Terra down. Twisting around, she found herself closing in on a tree. All part of her plan. Thrusting a hand out, she grabbed hold of a sturdy branch, using the momentum of her lower half, she swung forward, and let go of the branch. Another tree came closer, so Terra adjusted her position, planting her boots against the wood. She then kicked off towards the previous tree, digging Vulpecula's blade into the bark, she began to slide down with her blade creating a visible crack along the tree.

Once her heels touched the ground, she removed her cutlass from the tree, sheathing it once more. Terra took her time to admire the beautiful environment around her. Emerald green leaves waved in the wind. The pleasant smell of nature brought a smile to the orphan's face.

Sadly, it didn't last long…

 _Grrrr…_

Terra's powerful ears picked up the sound of someone or _something_ growling. Teal eyes turned to the source of the noise, catching the sight of a pack of Beowolves. All looked angry, reading to pounce at any minute.

"Oh crap…" Terra mumbled before getting into battle position.

* * *

"I can't believe you're saying that!" Glynda roared at Ozpin. Ever since the two grown-ups had seen the young vixen fly off from the cliffside, Glynda had been arguing with Ozpin on how they couldn't let a young girl alone in the Emerald Forest.

"She can handle herself." Ozpin calmly responded. Despite all the yelling he's been getting from his colleague, he kept on his usual poker face, his in one hand with his mug in the other.

"It doesn't matter, Ozpin! We can't just leave her out there by herself!" Glynda shouted again, her temper rising by the minute.

"She'll meet up with the other students." Oz said.

"And what if she doesn't?! It's our responsibility to make sure she stays safe!" Glynda began to feel another headache coming along. Ozpin said nothing, only taking a small sip from his mug, taking notice that it was almost empty.

"If you're so worried, Glynda. Why don't you check on her?" Ozpin followed that with a gesture of his cane, pointing towards the tablet in Glynda's hand. Glynda looked down to the tablet, remembering about how they had cameras all around the forest. She shot back a quick at Ozpin, then proceeded to check the cameras for the fox. She began to scroll through each camera, so far all she saw were the students proceeding their initiation, moving towards the monument or fighting off Grimm.

Glynda was so focused on the tablet that she didn't even notice Ozpin leaving to refill his mug. After searching what felt like a thousand cameras, Glynda noticed one with a Beowolf falling limp onto the floor. She had her hopes that she had finally found her. Then a voice was heard from the speaker…

"Man, you guys don't know when to give up." A high, feminine voice came from the speaker. Finally, a figure stepped onto screen… it was Terra. She dug her cutlass into the floor before sweeping her feet at a Beowolf's legs, knocking it off balance. She then removed her sword, replanting it into the grimm's chest. Terra rose her arm up, wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

No time to relax, though. Another Beowolf lunged onto screen, swiping at her with hesitation to kill. Thanks to her Semblance, along with her heritage, she simply dodged each swipe. Jumping backwards, Terra then ran up and delivered a devastating butterfly kick to the Grimm's head, knocking it to the floor. No time to waste, Terra pointed the gun's barrel to its head, pulled the trigger and ending the wolf.

Glynda may not have seen it all, but Terra had already defeated six Beowolves. Finally, she had just killed the last of 'em. Terra let out a heavy sigh, as did Glynda. The professor was glad to see that the faunus was alright, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get an earful when she gets back.

"See? She's alright." Glynda tore her vision from the tablet, seeing Ozpin walking up to her with another full mug.

"Bite me." She responded bluntly. Looking back to the tablet, Glynda couldn't see Terra anymore. The vixen was just resting near a tree not too long ago. All she could see was the dead Beowolves, their corpses beginning to disapparate into black smoke. Glynda fingers began to move at an incredible pace, switching back and forth between each camera.

"Glynda." She ignored Ozpin's called, her gaze never leaving the tablet. He didn't stop, though, he kept on calling her to where she finally gave in. Glynda looked up from the screen, green eyes meeting brown. "She'll be fine. As long as she meets one of the students, I know they'll protect her. Not that she'll need much of it." He mumbled that last part. Glynda's hands turned even paler as she gripped her tablet. Heaving out a heavy sigh, she knew he was right… As long as Ms. Aruna is able to find a student, hopefully one she knows, she'll be safe.

* * *

"Helloooo?" Yang Xaio Long called out into the forest. After crashing through a tree, somehow landing without a scratch or any signs of wood splinters, the blonde kept on walking. The Emerald Forest may have been a beautiful sight from the right distance. But this place is home to some of the most deadliest creatures known as Grimm.

The sound of rustling leaves was heard from behind the blonde. She turned her gaze towards the bush. "Rubes? That you?" She asked. Then a low, inhuman growl came from inside the shrub. Yang's eyes widen slightly as she steps back. "Nope!" She shouts. An Ursa emerges from behind the hedge, another appearing behind her. The first began charging at Yang without a second thought.

Yang smirks and runs to the Ursa, jumping over the grimm. It's companion now runs to the blonde, lunging at her with its claws ready to attack. Yang runs under it and delivers several punches and a kick to its head, sending it back. The other one charges, swiping at Yang, who barely dodged the attacks.

"Ha! You guys seriously can't a teenage gir…" Before Yang could finish, a single strand of golden hair falls in front of her face, landing on the floor below. Yang closes her violet eyes, clenching her fists hard. Opening her eyes again to reveal them as red, she screams.

"You… **Monsters!** "

With that said, Yang fires Ember Celica behind her, rocketing her towards the two beasts. She pulls a fist before planting onto the closest Ursa's face, sending it flying through a couple trees. The other Ursa runs to Yang, only to stop short as it notices Yang's death stare.

"You want some, too?! Bring it on!"

Somewhere else in the forest…

Terra kept on her trail, shifting her gaze left to right every now and then. She was hoping that she would've found someone by now. So far she's had no luck, only meeting the gaze of a pack of Beowolves, who she completely destroyed.

Her ears caught every step of her boots against the grassy terrain. Her left hand kept a strong grip around Vulpecula's hilt, ready for any upcoming attacks. Her canine ears twitched here and there, hoping she could maybe hear someone calling out for another. No luck… until…

 _THUD!_

The sound of a loud slam caught her attention. Her ears caught the sound easily, helping guide her towards the source of the noise. With all the leaves of the trees blocking out the sunlight, her faunus vision allowed her to see perfectly in the dark. Squinting, she saw a small open field, and began sprinting towards it without a second thought.

The last Ursa that in Yang's way didn't give up so easily. Yang was panting heavily, her eyes still a blood red. The Ursa was in the same position, panting heavily, but still preparing to attack again. Yang gritted her teeth, she was having enough of this nonsense.

"What are ya waiting for?! Come at me!" She roared, preparing to attack herself. The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike… instead it lets out a small cry before falling limp onto the floor. Yang looks befuddled at what just happened and takes a closer look. Terra Aruna was standing behind the fallen Ursa, her weapon was buried down to the hilt inside the Ursa's back.

Yang lets out short yet heavy pants as Terra retrieves her sword, sheathing it onto her hip. She gives Yang a happy smile as the blonde's eyes return to their normal lilac color. Yang's first thought was:

' _Why is Terra here?'_

But instead she said…

"I could've taken him."

"Sure." Terra said with an eye roll. The fox walked around the dead Ursa, making her way to Yang's side. She grabs the older lady's hand, walking them over to the nearest tree. Terra sits on the grass, crossing her legs together as she pats the spot the next to her. Yang gets the message and sits next to the fox.

"So…" Yang says once she rests her back against the bark. "Mind explaining' why you're here? Not that I don't appreciate the help." She follows up. Terra answers by saying how she launched off the same pads they used back at the cliffside. "Y'know you're gonna get in big trouble for that?"

"I know! But it seemed like so much fun I couldn't help myself." Terra responded, and she wasn't lying. Her child-like persona couldn't keep her from doing things that could end with a negative result. "I wanted to follow you guys along on your initiation. So here I am!" Terra beamed with joy.

Yang couldn't help but chuckle, the faunus reminding her sister of when they were young. "You really are something, aren't you?" Yang asks as she wraps an arm around Terra. She playfully pulls Terra in, ruffling up her auburn hair with the other hand. Terra struggled against the hold, but was giggling nonetheless. The two kept at it for quite some time. Then…

"Terra?" The two girls stopped playing around when they heard another feminine voice. They slowly looked, due to a gap from the trees the sunlight was blocking their view. Terra used her free hands to cover the sun, teal eyes met amber, she easily recognized who they belonged to.

"Blake?" Terra asked. Yang did the same as Terra, using her hands to cover the bright light. Yang's eyes took notice of long ebony hair and amber eyes. Blake crouched down with her knees on the floor, she looked at the other two girls.

"Terra? What are you doing here?" Blake asked sternly. Terra wasn't expecting that kind of response, her first course of action was to hide behind Yang. The blonde twisted around slightly, patting the fox on the head. Yang then explained to Blake how and why Terra was with them in the Emerald Forest.

"As sweet as that sounds, you shouldn't be here. You do know this place is one of the few homes for dangerous Grimm, right?" Blake crossed her arms over chest.

"I-I know that… b-but I wanted to stick with you guys…" Terra kept stuttering, slowly she peeked over Yang's shoulder to look at Blake. "...B-Because, we're friends… right?" Blake kept a stern look on her face, but as she saw Terra's yearning expression… she couldn't keep it up for long. Blake's face turned from stern to one of guilt, and Yang could tell why. Yang answered for her.

"Of course we're friends! What else would we be?" Yang said with a cheerful expression, along with a comforting smile. Terra smiled. She felt glad that she met such amazing people: Ruby, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Nora, too. Along with all of Beacon's professors. There was Weiss, too, but Terra didn't know much about her.

"Thank you." Terra wrapped her arms Yang's back, pulling the taller girl into a warm hug. Yang had an idea; she lightly flared up her aura, warming up the little faunus behind her. Terra felt herself melting into Yang's mild backside, almost like she never wanted to let go.

Terra slowly opened her eyes, she saw Blake, who was just sitting there quietly. She felt bad, and so did Terra. The fox let go of Yang, and walked over to Blake. Blake looked up, amber meeting teal. Terra gave a soft smile before hugging Blake, taking the older cat faunus by surprise. Terra's right cheek was pressed against Blake's chest, but she didn't care. For some reason, Terra felt safe near Blake. She hasn't felt like this feeling since…

...Her mother…

* * *

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked her partner. Ever Since her she landing in the Emerald Forest after taking out a poor bird, Ruby Rose was able to meet up with one Weiss Schnee. Her new partner for the next four years at Beacon Academy. Weiss wasn't too cheery about it, but she reminded herself that it's better than that blonde guy.

The two didn't exactly start off that great once they met up. Weiss had begun to argue with Ruby about her fighting style, about how out of place and dangerous it was to others around her. Then Ruby began to annoy Weiss with how perfect the heiress was. Eventually, it ended with them ignoring one another and just walking to the ruins. Ruby was getting too bored, so she started a conversation.

"What do you mean?" Weiss responded rather bluntly. Her gaze never shifted from the path they were headed. The heiress kept her arms crossed over her chest.

"Terra. What do ya think of her?" The brunette asked with a small yet visible smirk. Maybe the vixen was what she needed to get closer to Weiss.

"What do you mean?" Weiss' tone seemed to get a bit calmer.

"Come on, y'know what I mean! What do you think about her? Isn't she adorable?" Ruby kept on a playful smirk. The scythe-wielder was now walking beside Weiss, though, it looked to be more like skipping than walking. The heiress, unexpecting such a question, kept her posture perfect with her arms still crossed.

"W-Why are you asking me that..?" Weiss' cheeks flushed slightly, but still made no eye contact.

"Just answer the question." Ruby replied, slowly losing her patience.

Weiss stood quiet, not long before she let out a heavy sigh. "How should I answer that? I don't know her that well." Weiss had a point. She has only known the girl since just before the initiation started. From what she's seen, Terra looked to be an innocent and high-spirited young lady. "Why don't you tell me some stuff about her?" The Schnee glanced towards her partner, making sure she was still there.

"Can't." Was all the Rose had said.

"And why's that?" Weiss' voice sounded a bit irritated.

"It'd be spoilers." Ruby suddenly appeared in front of the girl, making her jump slightly. "If you want to learn, you gotta hear from the source." Ruby playfully tapped Weiss' nose, earning a glare from the heiress. Not that she wasn't doing that already. Weiss just chose to ignore it, moving her wedged-heels down the path, again. Ruby quickly followed suit, humming some sort of tune. This was Weiss' partner… for the next _four_ years.

* * *

Back to Terra, Yang, and Blake. The fox faunus stood close to the two older women. A pair of canine ears were on alert at all times, possibly catching a potential opponent in their path. Yang walked ahead of the two, she said that she saw the ruins from in the air, earlier. Blake stood in the back with Terra in between them both. The former White Fang member had to keep her guard up at all times, more for Terra's sake than hers.

Terra couldn't help but feel like the cat faunus was babysitting her. In Blake's defense, not once has she seen Terra fight. Only a certain number of people have seen the auburn-haired girl in action. Yang found it weird yet sweet that Blake had taken much of a liking to Terra. Ms. Aruna sure was something. Yang looked over her shoulder, catching eye of the fox walking behind her. The boxer noticed a resemblance of Terra and Ruby, when she was younger, that is.

Both were strong, yet childish. Troublesome, but persistent. And Yang respected her for that. Terra had those cute features, such as her faunus ears. That adorable smile, along with those eyes. The weapon she holds could throw things off, but once you get to know her, she's nothing but a little angel. Terra turned to Yang, noticing the blonde giving her a warm smile, thus, she gave one in return.

What felt like hours, turned out to actually be just a few minutes. The two faunus ladies were surprised to see that Yang was right. In only a short amount time, they finally made it to the ruins. The name says it all. The place was a wreck, most of the bricks that kept it help up looked very old. Half of the place looked destroyed.

"Is this it..?" Terra asked. Ozpin did say their objective was to reach the ruins, then return to the cliffside. Of course, she didn't expect a ruin to look nice, but this was just awful.

"Seems to be." Blake walked next to her canine friend. She took a good look at the ruins herself. She could at least agree with Terra, it certainly was an eyesore. Yang took the pleasure of checking it out first. Stepping onto the marble-like floor, her boots _clacked_ against it, as well as Terra and Blake's short heels.

"I think someone beat us here." Yang and Blake turned to Terra's voice. The fox pointed to a couple pedestals, they followed where she was pointing. A few pieces were missing from the podiums, some other students must have already been here.

"Dang. And here I thought we were first…" Yang said. Terra felt bad, she had insisted they rest up after that fight. Yang quickly shrugged it off, though, and began to look at the remaining pieces. Terra followed suit, Blake kept on the lookout for any Grimm. Terra took count of the remaining pieces: black kings, gold knights, and gold pawns. Terra chose for them, picking up the gold knight.

"How about this one?" She held up the item for them to see.

"I'm cool with it." Yang answered with a smile, along with a thumbs up. She then turned her head to Blake and asked. "You?" Blake nodded as a sign of affirmation. The raven-haired maiden held her hand out, Terra then tossed the artifact to her. What happened next had surprised Terra: Yang picked up Terra, placing Terra's legs around the sides of her neck, somehow like a piggy back ride. Terra asked why she did that.

"We should wait for Rubes. Hopefully she won't be long." Yang answered. The blonde began to skip around the ruins, Terra bouncing up and down every now and then. The act made Terra's cheeks flush slightly, nonetheless, she felt happy.

Blake looked back to see the act herself. The cat faunus smiled gleefully at the sight of her two friends. The performance before her warmed up her heart. She really feels that she made the right choice leaving the White Fang. So far, ever since she joined Beacon, she's made quite a few friends: Ruby, Yang, Terra, Nora, Ren. Weiss could use some work, but maybe they could work something out.

Still… something about Terra had intrigued her. For someone like Ozpin to be interested in the girl as well, something had to be up. Is she important about something? Blake could obviously see some great potential for the young fox. She felt a bond with Terra. A strange, but strong need to protect her.

What's going on..?

Blake usually never felt this way towards another. Usually an action such as this was her parent's job. Now she was feeling the same for Terra? Guess it runs in the family. Still, Blake felt a deep connection with her. A connection she wishes to strengthen. One she wishes to conserve.

That job will come sooner than she thinks…

Twin feline ears twitched at the sound of a rustling bush. Her head snapped towards the noise, Terra did the same, causing Yang to stop playing around. Amber and teal eyes scanned the area around them, Faunus ears on stand by for any more sounds. Yang put Terra down on the ground, then rushed to Blake's side.

"Something wrong?" She asked her partner. She was hoping for another fight, dying to see how Blake and Terra could handle themselves in fight. Especially Terra, ever since she had the story from the robbery, where she had met Ruby for the first time.

"Something's here." Blake replied in an uncertain manner. She wasn't exactly sure if this was a someone or something. Possibility of it being another student or Grimm seemed rather even.

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud from her back, preparing for any feasible attack. Yang did the same, cocking Ember Celica on her arms, a cocky grin spread across her face. Terra rushed to their side, unsheathing Vulpecula. She closed her eyes and focused on her hearing, attempting to find the direct source of the sounds. It didn't take long, she opened her eyes once more and pointed towards the direction of the clamor.

"Alright, girls. Keep your auras up, I got a feeling this won't be easy." Yang said, tightening her fist even harder. Blake and Terra nodded, flaring up their auras. This would be Terra's first team fight, other than with Towa. She was looking forward to this.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, Chris here. Here is the next chapter for "One Lucky Fox." This may have been a bit delayed due to some troubles with school. But hey, summer's almost here. So this episode takes place during the 7th chapter of volume 1. Terra has met up with Blake and Yang. Ruby and Weiss have found one another. The two Faunus girls are bonding even more. Another big fight is about to take place. I'm gettin' excited myself. Here are some facts:

Facts #1 - _Nothing to do with this chapter, but thought I should say. When it comes to music chapters, I wanna have some fun with that. Although, I won't make the story one big musical._

Fact #2 - _When it comes to the chess pieces, I had to go back to the original episode. The king, knight, and pawns were the only ones seen on screen._

If you're wondering how Mark is going to play more into this story. I already have plans on what to do with him. It may take a while to get there, but I'm actually really excited to start writing the new scenes for him. At first, he started out as a little minor OC, but now he's kinda grown on me. So I have some bigger plans for him.

As always, thank you for reading!

-TGM


	9. Powers and Bonds

**Powers and Bonds**

"What do you guys think it is?" The brawler known as Yang Xiao Long asked her comrades. As we left off, the three girls were preparing for an immediate threat. Thanks to the fox and cat faunus, Terra and Blake were able to track where the foe would show up. Neither said anything, only responding with head shakes. Yang responded a "Hmmph". She was able to take out those Ursas, with Terra's help at the end, of course.

Fox and cat ears twitched at the sound of rustling leaves. Teal and amber ears were glued to the same direction. Blake held out Gambol Shroud in her right hand, Terra gripping Vulpecula's hilt with her right hand, Ember Celica fully active on Yang's arms. All kept their auras on red alert, their breathing was steady, all ready for action in their own fighting stances.

Terra was about to say something, but before she could utter a word, several crashing noises caught their attention. Out of clearing, an Ursa comes out, claws swinging. A puff of pink smoke comes from behind it, along with the sound a blast. It crashes to ground, depositing its rider.

Nora Valkyrie rolls off the creature's back, stands up and groans, saddened. "Awe man… I think it's broken." The grabs her chin with one hand as she inspects the carcass. Ren walks up behind her on wobbly feet, panting hard. He then leans on the monster.

"Nora! Never… do that again." He looks towards his partner, only to notice that she's nowhere to be seen. Terra whistles to catch his attention, and succeeds. The three girls move out of the way to showcase Nora, who was staring at a golden rook piece.

The ginger snatches the relic, placing it on her head, chanting: "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouts from where they entered. Nora stops dancing, salutes, grabs the relic from her hand. Without another word, she skips over to her friend.

Yang blinks in confusion, her brain was trying to process what just happened. She was so pumped to fight something. "That was it…?" She murmured. She heaves a heavy sigh, returning Ember Celica to its bracelet form. "That's what we were preparing for…" A frown spread across the blonde's face.

"No... " Terra replies. Yang face turns form a frown to one of confusion. She turns to see Blake and Terra, both looking in another direction. Yang wondered what they were looking at, and her answer didn't take long to come. A boisterous screech filled their eardrums, more painful to the Faunus than the humans. Yang looked towards the direction they were looking at.

Pyrrha Nikos, along with Jaune Arc, two more first-year students from Beacon Academy, comes running from the forest. A gigantic scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after them. Pyrrha dodges every swipe of its claws and keeps on running. Jaune stumbles on his trembling feet, terrified of getting caught in between those giant pincers.

"Did they run all the way here with a Death Stalker chasing them?" Blake asked. Terra asked the same question in her mind. How could they have run all the way over here with that… _thing_ chasing after them? Not once had Terra seen a Death Stalker before, only having read about them.

"Wow… can't believe the boy made it this far." Yang commented. Terra looked up at her, confusion spread across the vixen's face.

Ren and Nora walked over to the girls as the grimm kept chasing the randoms. The Death Stalker pulled back its tail, preparing to attack. Pyrrha noticed this and waits for the right moment. As it launches its stinger forward, Pyrrha grabs Jaune arm, both of them evading the death attack. The two land on the ground in front of our heroes.

"Well... that was a thing." Yang said, causing the young fox to chuckle. The sound of more leaves rustling causes Blake to shoot her gaze in another direction.

"Terraaa!" A high pitched voice screeched through the clearing. Terra stopped chuckling, looking to see who had just called her name. Before she knew it, a red blur sped through, talking the fox to the ground. The rest of the group looks to see if she was okay, including Jaune and Pyrrha. They all took in the sight of one Ruby Rose, who was mercifully hugging Terra. Weiss Schnee walked out of the bushes next, she was brushing grass stains from her skirt.

"Great! Now that the gang's all here, we can die together!" Yang shouted in anger. Terra would be surprised by the sudden rage, but was too distracted as Ruby began to scratch her canine ears.

"Calm down, we'll all be alright." Blake placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, her voice was as calm and collective as ever. Yang glared at her moment, then took a deep breath, finally calming down. She nodded to Blake as a sign of thanks, to which the raven-haired girl smiled.

"Um…" Ruby mumbled. The group of students looked towards the scythe-wielder, who was just sitting on the dirt floor. Terra was in her arms, she didn't look to be moving, her face was one of pure bliss. Nora made a mental note of the fox's ears being her weak spot. "Should now be a good time to mention…?" Ruby asked with an uncertain tone.

"What do you mean?" Ren questioned as he raised one brow. Ruby responded by pointing to the sky, and they all followed her finger, including Weiss. What they saw made things worse…

A giant, aggroed Nevermore was soaring in the air above them. It let an angry screech, coming to a halt, and launched multiple feathers at the students. Their eyes widened as they moved out the way, Ruby keeping a good hold on Terra. The feathers fell onto the terrain with a loud _thud!_

"W-What are we gonna do?!" Jaune accidentally shouted. He landed to the left of where the feathers landed, along with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and Terra were on the right.

"We'll have to get rid of them." Pyrrha answered. She prepared Miló and Akoúo̱, Nora gripped the handle of Magnhild, and Ren held out his StormFlower. Jaune knew it was the only option they had at the moment, but wasn't so sure about it. The sound of another roar caught his attention. He towards the source, seeing the Death Stalker beginning to pry its stinger from the ground. He swallowed a lump in his throat, he then prepared Crocea Mors.

"I have an idea…" Blake, Weiss, and Yang looked towards Ruby. The voice wasn't hers, it was Terra's. The fox had finally gained some composure back, she then pried herself from the brunette's hold. She orphan landed on her feet, brushing some locks of hair from her face. "If we're going to beat them, we need a bigger space. Meaning that we need to get going."

Ruby, Yang, and Blake smiled at the idea. Weiss agreed as well. Terra shouted what she said towards the other group before running off. They all nodded, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Yang, and Blake followed her. Only Ruby and Jaune stood behind for a moment, they each grabbed a relic from the ruins. Jaune grabbing a gold rook while Ruby grabbed a gold knight. They held the relics in their hands, sharing a friendly smile.

* * *

The group began to head out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them into the air. They spread out across the ruins, splitting into two as they concealed themselves behind some of the pillars.

Terra was small enough to team with Nora and Ren. She looked behind them to see the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"W-We gotta go!" She shouted. The group emerges from behind their spots, causing the Nevermore to rise into the air. Ren shouts for Nora to distract it. Nora obliges, she transforms her gun into a grenade launcher and launches several heart-topped shells towards the Nevermore. Completely clueless of the Death Stalker, Blake and Terra run up and perform combined slashes with their swords. Ren runs up and grabs Nora's right arm, he pulls her away to safety while Blake and Terra begin to get chased.

Pyrrha signals for Blake and Terra to run as she readies Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second. The Death Stalker was a momentarily stunned, giving the group more time to run.

They all race to the bridge, no one noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until its wings shatter right through the middle path. The sudden destruction of the walkway forced Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune away from the Death Stalker. Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, and Terra were on the side with the scorpion Grimm. The grimm thrusts its tail towards Ren, luckily, Terra used her Semblance and countered the attack with her blade.

Ruby and Yang run ahead while Nora and Jaune stay back. The blonde teen watches as Blake is beaten back by the scorpion. He clenches his fist in anger. "We gotta get over there! They need all the help they can get!" He says. Nora runs up beside up with an "Alright!" The redhead knocks the blonde back, then turns her weapon into its full-length hammer form. Nora jumps off the bridge, before Jaune could say anything, the girl already slapped the flat head of the hammer against the stone floor.

Jaune launches to the other side, constantly screaming. Nora places on foot on the hammer and fires off the collapsing bridge. While midair, she slams the its face into the center of the Death Stalker's skull. Before the grimm could recoil, Nora launched herself off, accidentally knocking someone off the edge of the bridge.

Terra.

Pyrrha, who was closest to the edge, reached a hand out to grab Terra's… and failed. The fox began to plummet into the large crater pit below. Was this the end? Her heart began to beat faster, and she let out a panicky scream. Nora looked over the edge, her eyes widened at what she had just caused. A black blur was seen out of the corner of Nora's eyes. It was Blake. The cat faunus used her bullets as a boost, and she was able to reach Terra. Grabbing the fox's hand, Blake then launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the other bridge. They circled around and leaped onto the bridge.

Blake retracted her whip, returning the gun to normal. Amber eyes then looked to Terra. The young fox collapsed to her knees, her whole body was shaking like a scared little puppy. Teal eyes looked like they were about to burst with tears. Blake rushed to her side, placing her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Terra, you're okay!" Blake nearly shouted. She tried to sound calm, but how could she? The fox didn't stop shaking, and Blake had one last idea. The cat faunus placed Gambol Shroud to her side, got on her knees, and wrapped Terra into a warming hug. Blake stroked Terra's hair with her hands. "You're okay, Terra… you're okay." She cooed.

Terra's breath started to calm down from heavy pants. She almost died. If it weren't for Blake, she wouldn't be here. Terra saw Pyrrha attempt to save her, and she knew it was Nora who pushed her off. She wasn't mad at the hammer-wielder. It was only an accident. Terra's not one to hold a hated feeling towards someone…

Though, Mark and his posse are a different story.

Finally, Terra calmed down. Her breathing was normal, her body stopped shaking, the tears had quit flowing. She sank into the hug, her head rested on Blake's chest, but the older woman didn't mind. She was thankful that Blake saved her. Ever since she first met Blake, the raven-haired girl had looked after her. Sure, they didn't start off on the right foot, but they grew on one another.

"Are you alright…?" Blake asked in a soothing tone.

"Y-Yeah… I think so." Terra responded, her small hands gripped Blake's black vest. Blake released Terra from the hug, wiping away her tears with one hand. Terra sniffed, she looked into Blake's eyes. The two females shared a caring smile, Blake's hands still rested on Terra's shoulders.

"Terra!" Two feminine voices called out in sync. Terra removed her gaze from Blake to look towards the source. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were running for their companions, all had a worried look on their face. Yes, even Weiss. Ruby, being the fastest, kneeled down to Terra, taking the young faunus in her arms.

"Thankgodyou'reokayIthoughtsomethingwasgoingtohappentoyou!" Ruby babbbled. No one had a clue about what she said, but Terra had an idea.

"Are you alright? We saw what happened…" Weiss said. The heiress never felt this sorry for someone.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." Terra answered. She felt Ruby's hold on her tighten. If the fall didn't kill Terra, Ruby's death hug might do it.

"Good," Yang said, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "You really scared us you know." She was able to give a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, sorry." The fox responded. She let go of Blake's vest and wiped off the dust from her skirt.

"Don't be, though we're gonna have a talk with that Nora girl." Weiss commented, she crossed her arms as she looked towards the fight against the Death Stalker. Before Terra could respond, the five girls were taken aback by the Nevermore's loud screech. She decided to leave her response for later, right now they have bigger problems.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we have to take out that Grimm." Terra unsheathed Vulpecula, walking towards the edge of the ruins. She transformed her weapon into its gun form, cocking back the slide and letting it go. The four older girls shared worried looks, but followed anyways.

With the Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Terra set their weapons to fire a barrage of bullets at the grimm. The bird attempted to dodge the blasts until it crashes through the columns and platform. All girls fell from the impact, leaping from one section of falling stone to another until they reached the top, just below the cliff.

Terra looked down below, the Death Stalker is still battling her other friends. She can't focus on that right now, their main target was right in front of them. The Nevermore must have taken some damage from the blasts. All Terra needs is to get closer to land on its back. Then it hit her.

The auburn-haired girl looked towards Weiss. If she was correct, this might just work. "Weiss! I need you to create me some platforms!" Weiss gives a look of confusion, thinking the fox may have gone crazy after her near-death experience. Before Weiss could respond, "Trust me, I have a plan!" Terra continued. Weiss looked to her partner, who looked uneasy at the thoughts, but still nodded.

Weiss nodded back, she closed her eyes and focused. Just as Terra thought, a row of well placed Glyphs formed in front of her. The fox took in a deep breath before using her Semblance. Nearing the last platform, a spark of purple electricity flared around Terra's legs, and she launched onto the Nevermore. Grabbing a fistful of black feathers, Terra turned Vulpecula into gun form, releasing a barrage of bullets into the bird's back. When the clip empties, she returns the blade back to normal, and begins to slash at its back.

On the ruins below, the four girls watched as the youngest of group was making great progress on the Nevermore. As the bird begins to near their position, Terra jumps off its back, landing on her feet before rolling safely. She stands up to see the four girls give her a look of astonishment. Terra blushes at looks, but brushes it off as the Nevermore circles around.

"We need to take to keep it one place." Terra said, the other four nodded. It wasn't long before Ruby came up with an idea. The five hustled together as the brunette told her plan. They broke up, getting into position.

Back on the ground, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had defeated the Death Stalker. Its carcass was currently plummeting into the pit, along with the remains of the broken bridge. They all were tired, beaten up, wanting nothing more than a nice rest and something to drink. Ren moved from a lying down position to sitting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Nora. She didn't look well, almost depressed. The male walked over to his lifelong friend.

"You alright?" He asks as he places a hand on her shoulder. Nora looks away, shaking her head slowly. Ren takes a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asks, not moving his hand away.

Nora hesitates for a moment, trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. She sighs, then answers. "I'm just… thinking." Her voice was almost completely faint, but Ren could understand her.

"About what?" He raises a brow.

The redhead couldn't prevent the tears. The salty liquid began to slide her cheeks. "T-Terra…" She stutters. It took Ren a moment to understand what she meant. The accident that almost killed their canine friend. He knew it was Nora's doing that caused Terra to fall, but he wasn't mad at her. It was an accident, and nothing more. Plus, Terra was alright, Blake had saved her.

"You're worried of facing her after what happened?" Nora nodded. Ren heaved a heavy sigh, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Look Nora, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. From what we've seen so far, Terra isn't the type to hold a grudge. She knows what happened, that it was all an accident." He explains. Nora softens a little, but still feels deep guilt inside her heart.

"I'm sure she's not upset." Nora heard someone say, only it wasn't Ren. The ginger looked up, noticing a familiar redhead standing over her. Pyrrha took a seat next to Nora, Jaune right next to her. "What you did wasn't intentional. I may not know much about this Terra, but as Ren said, she doesn't look like someone who would stay mad at you." Pyrrha assured.

"I-I guess so…" Nora responded, still unsure of what to do.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Jaune suggested. Nora looked at him with slight interest. "If you really think she's upset with you, you should try to talk with her. Explain to her that it was all an accident, and I'm sure she'll understand." He said with a calming smile. Ren and Pyrrha nodded at his idea.

Nora looked at her partner, then towards the other two. She wiped away her tears with one arm, sniffing back some more. "T-Thank you, Jaune. You too, Ren, Pyrrha." All three shared looks of success after cheering their friend up.

Back with Terra and her comrades, Yang was currently firing bullet after bullet at the Nevermore from atop the tallest pillar. Terra was doing the same, only on the ground below Yang. Luckily, she remembered to grab some more ammo clips from her room yesterday. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss were currently getting in position for Ruby's plan.

As the Nevermore neared, Yang jumped into its mouth, releasing a flurry of pellets into its mouth. "I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" She shouts as she fires one gun at its mouth while the other hand is used to keep it from eating her. Looking behind her, Yang jumps out of its mouth, and the Nevermore crashes into the cliffs.

The Nevermore recovers quickly, Yang looks back to see Ruby and Blake in position, Terra rushed to the blonde's side. They high-fived. Weiss rushes past them, and the Nevermore starts to fly back up. Weiss attempts to keep it still… and misses. The bird looks down, giving off a mighty roar. The force causing Weiss to fly back, Yang caught her before anything happened. Although, the force of the heiress' impact made her fly back as well. Terra stood alone at the front. The Nevermore let out a terrifying shriek, causing the two Faunus to cover their ears. Terra took sight of what's in front of her, the bird pulled back its wings, preparing to unleash a barrage of deadly feathers. She tried to move, but was stunned from the powerful scream of the Grimm.

The feathers finally came, Terra took notice of one coming straight for her. The fox's eyes bugged, another death sequence was awaiting her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She attempted to move her legs, only to fall to her knees.

Why…

How…

Terra tried to look back to her friends, but couldn't. She tried to reach for her weapon, but failed. She tried to scream, but her voice was faint. Is this really the end…? Would she die… the same way as her parents...? Terra closed her eyes, awaiting impact.

But that wasn't the case…

Terra felt it. She didn't know what "it" was. She felt relief. Power. Speed. As if tons and tons of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Time almost seemed to stop. ' _What's happening…?'_ She asked herself, mentally. Her body felt lighter, almost like walking on air. Her muscles felt stronger. What's going on?

Time seemed to move again. The four girls watched as their friend was about to face another fatal tragedy. Blake tried to move, but was stunned with fear and sadness, as was Ruby. Blake's throat felt parched, like she couldn't speak at all. She screamed.

"Terra!"

The fox opened her eyes once more. What was once teal eyes now looked violet. Auburn hair waved in the wind. Her purple aura seemed stronger, like she could do anything. The girls looked, noticing something they've seen before. Multiple surges of purple electricity surrounded Terra. Her face that usually had a childish grin on it, now had a deep glare, staring daggers at the Nevermore.

As the feather was about to hit, Terra moved at speed that seemed faster than Ruby's. Grabbing her weapon at incredible speed, Terra cut the feather in half, from the shaft to the quill. The separate pieces fell in half next to her with an audible _thud!_

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were stunned. All looked completely dumbfounded at what they had seen, even Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had seen it, and they were stunned as well. What they know to be a soft, shaky, cheerful little girl had just cut a deadly feather in half in one swipe.

Terra's breathing was heavy. Violet eyes were glaring at the Grimm. Small volts of purple electricity surrounded Terra's right arm. She moved her gaze to her arm, she took in the sight of her strange power. Where did this come from…? Why did finally show up now…? Moving her eyes to her friends, all still stunned in place. She broke the silence.

"Yang!" She called out to the blonde. The brawler shook her head rapidly, removing all current thoughts of what just happened. "I need to throw me! As hard as you can!" Yang was taken aback by the strange words, she still nodded in understanding.

"Stay in position! The plans still working!" The other three girls nodded as well, doing the same as Yang and leaving all questions for later. Terra sheathed Vulpecula, rushed towards Yang, and jumped. Yang got in position and grabbed Terra by her navy blue jacket. Using all strength she had, the brawler threw Terra towards the Nevermore.

Terra flew at high speed, the Nevermore closing in. Using any momentum she has, she front-flipped, colliding the back of her right heel with the Nevermore's head. Her legs sparked once more, the extra strength allowing her to drop the grimm to the ground. She kicked off its head, landing on the bridge.

"Weiss!" She shouted. The heiress nodded and rushed forward. The Nevermore tried to move, but couldn't as Weiss had frozen the top of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands back near Terra. The fox gives the girl a thumbs up, to which Weiss smiles.

Blake fires the Gambol Shroud to Yang, and the two tighten it between two pillars. Ruby jumps into the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil.

"You got this?" Ruby asks her partner.

"Of course I do!" The heiress responds in a slightly annoyed tone. Ruby and Terra were glad that that Weiss was back to herself after all that has happened. The circle turns from black to red and releases Ruby, rose petals flying from her ascent. She fires her sniper, gaining more speed to match Terra's. The brunette traps the already stuck Nevermore with her scythe, the blade grasping its neck.

Weiss lifts her sword and creates a path full of white circles up the wall, and Ruby dashes all the way through. The warrior and monster let a cry as they near the top, Ruby makes it, circles up, fires one last shot, and slices the Nevermore's head clear off its shoulders. She lands on the cliff with a shower of petals behind her.

The scythe-wielder looks down, seeing all her friends cheer at the success. Blake, who finished retrieving her weapon, looked down to Terra, noticing the girl's eyes had returned to their teal color.

* * *

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc." Professor Ozpin finished his short speech. The audience claps, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. "Congratulations." Ozpin says to Jaune. The new team leader just stood there in shock. He moved with the help of his new team.

"...And finally: Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose." Weiss looks surprised at those last words, where Ruby is also shocked as Yang goes over and hugs her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She says, rubbing her sister's head with her knuckles with her fist. Ruby squirms from the attack, flailing her arms like a little kid. Blake chuckles at the sisterly act.

"If only Terra was here to see this." Ozpin says.

* * *

After the initiation, Glynda had taken Terra back to the orphanage. Ozpin had promised to Terra that Towa wouldn't hear a word about what she had done, and Terra was thankful. The airship landing in an wide cleaning of Forever Fall. The doors slowly opened, revealing Terra Aruna and Glynda Goodwitch. The two stepped out of the ship.

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch. I can walk myself back." Terra says with a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Glynda asks. Terra responds with a bigger smile and a nod. Glynda raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but chooses to ignore it. "Very well. Have a good day, Terra." Glynda bowed slightly, as did Terra. She walked back to the airship, and the doors closed. The ship took off, leaving Terra in Forever Fall.

Terra let a heavy sigh. It was back to boring life in the orphanage. Well, sure, with Towa and Mark it did seem kinda interesting, but being with her friends seemed more fun. Pushing those thoughts aside, Terra began to walk "home". All was quiet. No Grimm. Only the rustling of leaves due to the wind. That is, until…

"Hey." Terra jumped in surprise. She recognized that voice. Was that… Her answer came from behind a tree to her right. Behind the tree was none other than Mark Sullivan, his hands buried in his grey jacket. Black eyes looked bored, almost lifeless.

"M-Mark… what are you doing here?" Terra asked. Readying herself for any stupid attack by his friends.

"That's not necessary." He said. Terra's face turned to one of confusion. He held up a hand before she could ask. "Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you anymore." He says, his voice was as calm and collective as Blake's.

"W-What…?" Her posture softens. What did he mean by that? "Is this a trick?!" She spits out.

"No. I mean every word. And before you say anything, let me finish." Terra stays quiet and nods. Mark walks closer, almost fight in front of Terra's face. What happened next was something Terra had never expected. Mark bowed. "I apologize for everything I've done to you." She added. Terra's eyes bugged slightly at the sight. What happened to the Mark she knew who hated her…?

"Mark… are you okay?" She asks out of concern. Mark stands up straight.

"I'm fine. Just thought I'd make things better, though, I don't expect you to forgive me." Mark walks back to the tree he was behind, leans his back against the brown wood. "You see… I saw them." He looks up to the sky, mostly covered by the dust-red leaves.

"Them…" Terra repeats in confusion. What did he… wait. "Do you mean… your parents?" She asks.

"Yeah…" He answered, not moving his gaze from the sky. He lets out a weak chuckle before continuing. "You see, they helped me realize my mistake. I was an idiot, Terra. I never should have done that stuff to you. Sure, it was funny at first, but then, last night… they helped me see my mistakes." Mark looks back down to Terra, tears almost forming in his eyes.

"It's true, the White Fang are responsible for their deaths. But you have nothing to do with it. You and I are in the same boat. You lost yours to killer creatures. I lost mines to complete maniacs. You're innocent in all this, my past has nothing to do with you. Yet I've made yours a living hell, and I deeply apologize for that." Terra was stunned at what she was hearing. Mark Sullivan, the guy who's hated her since she first shown up, was apologizing.

"Like I said, I feel you won't forgive me… and I don't blame you. Just know I'm sorry, and I won't do anything stupid to you anymore." Mark moved from the tree to the path, he began to walk to the orphanage. He stopped short. "Oh, and if those guys try anything to you, don't hesitate to come get me, okay?" He says as he turns to Terra.

Terra was frozen, her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes were bugged for so long they started to tear up. Wiping her face clean, she nodded. Mark gave a weak smile and walked off. "Mark!" Sullivan stops at the call of his name. He turns to see Terra with a sad smile on her face. "I… I forgive you. And… thank you." She says.

Mark was taken aback by that, but still smiled. "Thanks." Was all he said before he began to move again. Terra wanted to follow, but chose to give him some time. She walked off to her training spot, only to stop short at the sound of someone falling. She turned to her right, seeing Mark on knee, clutching his head in pain.

"Mark!" She shouts and rushes to his side.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for "One Lucky Fox." This is another long chapter. I thought I'd do it after the wait, so here ya go! So I've had a change of heart with Mark, and so has he, but something seems to be wrong with him. Terra's power is getting stronger and stronger. Her bonds with her friends are getting better and better.

I'll give you guys this: Mark is still an antagonist, in a way, but not the way you may think. Also, there is another antagonist I have in mind for a special saga in the RWBYverse, but that's not for a longgg while. It'll include a new antagonist and new ally for the RWBY cast. These characters weren't really meant for RWBY, almost like my own little universe, but I thought I'd use them for RWBY.

Alright, I've said enough. I couldn't think of any facts for this chapter. Sorry!

Anyways, thank you for reading!

-Sparks


	10. My Own Side

**My Own Side**

Where we left off from our young heroine, Terra had completed the initiation, with the help of Team RWBY and JNPR. She indeed did get an earful from Glynda afterwards. Glynda Goodwitch had returned Terra to Forever Fall, and left shortly after. Along her trip to Aurora Orphanage, Terra had run into one Mark Sullivan, an older male who had hated Terra for years. Mark apologized to the young vixen, explaining how his actions were childish and unnecessary. The sudden reparation took Terra by surprise. Mark had hated her since day one… why was he sorry now…?

Mark mentioned that he would no longer cause Terra trouble, and that his former friends would leave her as well. Still, he informed her to come get him if they try anything on her. Terra was taken aback. Mark had a change of heart, he said he saw his parents again… He said they helped he see his the error of his ways.

Mark didn't expect for Terra to forgive him, but the faunus decided to give him another shot. If what Mark said was true… maybe they can be friends.

* * *

"Hold on, Mark. We're almost there." Terra said to her unconscious frenemy. After their chat back there, Mark had passed out. The last thing Terra saw was him collapsing to one knee, clutching his head in pain. Terra didn't want to admit it… but she was worried. Mark had made amends with Terra, and now he was in pain.

The treck to the orphanage was longer than Terra had expected. Her Semblance was an option, but with the extra weight on her, it seemed pretty dangerous. Not just for her. Terra felt Mark's forehead, he had a terrible fever. The walk "home" was tough, all that power she had used during the initiation did a number on her.

The journey back was silent, nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wind. Terra let a painful groan every now and then. Her muscles were burning. What ever that power was that she has, she could really use it right about now. All of a sudden…

"Shut… up…"

Fox ears twitched at the sound of a faint, masculine voice. It was Mark. Terra looked at him, concern spread all over her face. _'Is he having a bad dream…?'_ Terra thought. If so, who's he saying "shut up" to? Terra stopped for a moment, fixing Mark's arm that was around her neck. For a split second, she saw Mark clench his right fist, only to open it a second after. Something has to be eating him up inside… but what?

The walk was a little big longer than expected, but they finally made it. Terra could see the brown colored gate that surrounded the building. Opening the front gate, Terra sped-walked to the door, knocking on it with her right foot. There was a silence for a moment, but someone eventually answered. The person behind the door was one of the male counselors.

"Terra?" He said. Before anything else came from his mouth, Terra rushed passed him, making her way to Towa's room. Walking across the wooden floor, the hallways painted a light brown color, she made her way to her favorite counselor's room. She tried for the knob, but it was locked, so she kicked it one foot. The door opened not long after, brown eyes scanned the persons on the side.

Towa gasped at what she saw: Terra looked weak, her legs were wobbly and her hair was a mess. Her face was covered in sweat. Next to her was Mark, who still looked to be unconscious. Towa crouched down, lifted her palms to feel their foreheads. Terra's was warm, but Mark's was way more serious.

"This isn't good…" Towa mumbled. The older woman moved out the way, allowing the children inside her room. Terra thanked her, then she quickly rushed to Towa's bed. Terra placed Mark on the mell made covers, laying his head down on the blanket. Terra felt it for a moment: Mark's head was really warm. His lips quivered in his sleep as if he was trying to say something. Mark groaned in pain, causing Terra's worry to increase.

Towa quickly closed the door, not taking long to rush to the kids side. Placing on knee on the bed, she reached an arm over to Mark, placing her palm on his forehead. "Scorching", the first word that came to mind. Temperature like this was like no other. Her years working at the orphanage, taking care of these kids, not once was there a child with this type of sickness.

Towa looked to Terra with pleading eyes, clearly asking for an explanation. Terra stood silent, shifting her gaze to the bed sheets. Towa opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Without a word, she moved to the bathroom to look for medication.

Terra, whom had stayed near the bed, entwined her fingers together. _'How did this happen..?'_ She thought. All the events taken place have sure been weird… Why would Mark, a man who hates Faunus, suddenly open to her? He said he saw his parents, but was that true? Or, maybe, someone talked to him?

"Here." Twin fox ears twitched at the call. She snapped her head back, Towa was behind her, a bottle of cold medicine in her hand. It also came with a small, clear cup.

Terra took the bottle. She read the instructions, saying to only fill ¾ of the cup. She did just as it said, checking the small measure on the side of the cup.

She turned her gaze to Mark. He looked pale, his lips were still quivering. Was he struggling? Many questions were filling Terra's brain, but she knew to save them for later. More pressing matters were at hand.

Moving a hand behind Mark's head, Terra lifted him up slowly. She pressed the edge of the cup to his lips, he didn't hesitate to open them. The bitter tasting medicine went inside his mouth, he swallowed it with ease. Slowly, she placed his head back down on the pillow. Towa went for her closet, picking up a medium-sized blanket. Unfolding the silver sheet, she covered up the boy. The counselor wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, she looked to Terra not long after.

The faunus hung her head low, though she did nothing wrong, she couldn't help but feel sorry. For Towa, she knew she should ask what had happened, but went against it. Instead, she placed the palm of hand on Terra's shoulder, and pulled the girl closer. Wrapping her in an embrace, Towa lightly stroked her auburn hair. Terra warmed into the hug, pressing her head closer to Towa's chest. Yes, she did blush at the action, but chose to ignore it.

"I know what you're thinking…" Towa whispered as she ran her hand through Terra's hair. "Whatever happened, I know it's not your fault. If you don't want to talk now, that's fine. We can wait till Mark wakes up." Terra said nothing, only nodding her head. The two females stood like that for quite some time. Eventually, Terra had fallen asleep, so Towa took her back to her room.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, Team RWBY have almost finished moving their things into their new dorm. The inside was pretty spacy, multiple shelves hung on the wall, four well-made beds, a kitchen, living room, bathroom. Everything they need to survive the next four years as a team.

The four beds that were aligned against the back wall had been occupied. Ruby took far left, Wiess' bed just to her left, Yang took far right with Blake to her right.

Weiss placed her luggage near her bed, grabbed her nightgown, and proceeded to the bathroom. Yang wasted no time, collapsing on her bed without a word. Blake sat on the edge of hers, a book resting in her hands as she read silently. Ruby, on the other hand, was jumping up and down on her bed like a child. She started to giggle like one, too.

"Would you stop that, you Dolt!" Ruby slowed her jumping and looked to who was talking. Weiss, who was now in a faded blue nightgown, was glaring a Ruby with her hands on her hips.

"Awe c'mon, Weiss! It's fun!" Ruby cheered, she continued to jump up and down.

"If you keep doing that they're gonna break. Right, Blake?" The heiress turned herself around to the faunus, not that she knew about it. When she looked, Blake was nowhere to be seen. The sounds of pouring water caught her ears. _How did she move without us hearing?_ The question lingered around in Weiss' mind.

"C'mon Weiss! Jump with me!" Ruby reached an arm out, hoping Weiss would accept her offer.

Weiss responded, "I'll pass." With that said, the heiress moved to her bed, wasting no time to move under the covers. Once she was all set, she faced the other side of the room, away from Ruby. Ruby Rose frowned, she was really hoping to have some fun after their initiation. She finally stopped jumping, and sat down on the edge of her bed. She looked down at her white pants with pink roses spread all over.

"Don't worry about it." The familiar voice caught the scythe-wielder's attention. Snapping her head up, Ruby noticed that Blake had finished showering, now wrapped in her black, long sleeved, yukata-style shirt, her black bow was resting atop her head. Blake moved to Ruby's bed, taking a seat next to the leader. "She's probably just tired after today. Look at Yang." The faunus gestured her head to the blonde. The sounds of muffled snores was all Blake could hear from her new teammate.

"Yeah, but… It seems like Weiss doesn't like me…" Ruby mumbled loud enough for Blake to hear.

"That's the heiress for ya. She doesn't like most people… including Faunus." Blake murmured that last part, luckily, Ruby didn't hear it. It was true, though. The Schnee family was not only known for their company, but for their hatred for Faunus as well. The Schnee's and Faunus are basically in their own little war, no one dares to interfere with it.

"I can see that…" Ruby said. The brunette looked away from her sister to Weiss. She was worried that the Schnee may have heard them, but calmed down when she steady movement from her breathing. Ruby heaved a sigh of relief.

"She may seem cold hearted, but that doesn't mean she wants to be…" Blake mentioned. Ruby looked at the raven-haired maiden with a look of confusion, and received no answer. Blake had already gotten up from Ruby's bed to her own. Placing one knee on the sheets, she turned her head back, silver meeting amber.

"Goodnight." Blake said. Ruby said the same, and the faunus placed herself under the sheets. Ruby silently watched as she did. She had thought these four years would be fun. She didn't deny that one bit, but knew it wouldn't be easy. One memory flashed in her mind… Terra's fall. While fighting off the Nevermore with Yang, Ruby caught the act out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't see how it happened, but did see the young girl nearly fall to her demise.

' _Crap… I didn't get to thank her…'_ Ruby said in her mind. She was referring to Blake, since she was the one who had saved Terra. When she had seen the fox fall, Ruby felt her heart drop. It slowly recovered as she saw a black blur rush down to save the girl. Not only that, it happened again when the Nevermore nearly crushed Terra.

That was when Terra's powers had fully awakened. The sudden rise in strength had caught Team RWBY by surprise. The young, sweet, affable girl they all know was strong enough to slice a Nevermore's feather in half! Ruby had noticed a change in Terra when that happened. The fox's eyes changed from teal to purple. Her aura had increased, and she seemed to have a strong determination to win.

Shaking her head, Ruby pushed those thoughts aside for later. It was late and she needed rest, as did her team and friends. Adjusting her position, she lifted up the blanket, slipping one leg under the covers at a time. Finally making her comfortable, Ruby stared at the ceiling. Only for a moment, she closed her eyes after that, letting her mind drift off into dream world.

* * *

It finally hit night time in the world of Remnant. The kids in Aurora Orphanage were all hitting the hay, as were some of the counselors. Some of them lived with the kids in the orphanage, some of the others lived elsewhere and would travel to Forever Fall by aircraft.

Inside one particular room was one Terra Aruna, along with Towa Orabelle. Due to Mark taking Towa's room for the night, Towa decided to sleep with Terra for the night. Terra was as close to Mark's condition, her voice was raspy, her breathing was heavy, her muscles were sore. That last part was something Terra hoped she'd never have to tell Towa.

The bed in Terra's room was quite small, really only enough to fit Terra herself. Towa tried what she could, but had to result in sleeping on the floor. Wasn't as comfy as her own bed, but she made it work.

Despite Terra being in dream world at the moment, Towa was still wide awake. Her brown eyes looked lifeless, staring at the ceiling as she was deep in thought. Her mind was filled with memories, all wasn't about Terra… most was of someone very important to her. Someone who holds a very special place in Towa's heart. Memories that brought tears to her eyes.

Placing her palms against the floor, she lifted herself up with shaky arms. Slowly, she breathed in and out, controlling her emotions as best as she can. She stood on wobbly legs, moving a few strands of golden-brown hair from her face. She walked to Terra's bed, seeing the young vixen sound asleep. Towa helped her out by fixing her blanket, the least she wanted was for Terra to get more sick. Looking down at the orphan, her pale-white face looked peaceful. Towa's lips curved up into a smile and she placed a soft kiss onto Terra's forehead.

She then reached into her pocket, pulling out her scroll. The time read _3:45 A.M_ , time seemed to move fast. Towa wondered how long she had slept, her friend offered to take care of Towa's work for the day, so she can take care of Terra. Seeing as the vixen was still asleep, Towa let herself out, slowly closing the door to avoid waking anyone.

Huffing a small sigh, she then moved down the hallway. _Clicks_ of her heels were faint against the floor, she quickened her pace, making her way to her room much faster. Walking past the kitchen and living room, she made it to where the counselors all slept. Her room was at the far end, just near the owner's office.

Facing the wooden door, she knocked lightly, checking to see if Mark had woken up. She waited a few minutes, no response came, so she let herself in. The door squeaked, she really needed to fix that. Slipping into her room, she slowly closed the door, trying to be as vigilant as possible. She then turned around, inspecting her room for Mark. The room was fairly similar to Terra's only bigger, with a bigger bed.

She walked to the bunk, her eyes caught a glimpse of a person under the blankets, followed by the sounds of light snoring. She leaned forward, taking the hem of the blanket in her hands. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the down. Mark was still there, sound asleep. She felt his forehead, still a bit mild, but better than before. She was glad.

Fixing the blankets, she made sure Mark was comfortable. Lately, she had noticed a change in Mark. When Terra had left for Beacon a couple days ago, he didn't seem the same. Usually, he and friends would pick on someone else… but that wasn't the case.

* * *

It was morning in the forest of Forever Fall. Kids were outside, playing various games. Some were inside watching television or playing other games. Towa was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dirty plates from breakfast, her friend was cleaning the table, wiping it down and sweeping the floor. Terra was still out, after being informed by Ozpin that Terra would stay the night, Towa felt a little empty inside…

"Hey," Towa paused what she was doing and turned around. Her brown eyes had met the olive colored eyes of her friend. Towa hummed in response, so Olive continued. "Have you seen Mark? He wasn't at breakfast." The blue-haired maiden walked to the closet, placing the broom and dust pan back where she had found it.

"Actually… no, I haven't." Towa replied with a voice of confusion. The counselor swore she saw Mark's friends at breakfast, and he's usually with them.

"I'll go check his room." Olive said. Towa responded with a nod, she turned back to the sink and continued her work. It was strange seeing Mark separate from those two goons. Olive said she'd check Mark's room, but it's mostly likely that he's not there. She picked up the pace, washing the dishes at such incredible speed. Still, she made sure to do it right, not missing a single spot on any plate or cup.

Finally finished, she took of her white apron. It was almost soaked due to the water she kept on splashing. Throwing it to the side, making a mental note to wash it later, she left the kitchen. She checked the living room, the backyard, the front yard, even asked Mark's friends where he is. Turns out they don't know as well. She decided to meet up with Olive, they crossed paths in the hallway.

Towa asked if he was there, only to receive a head shake from Olive. Her light blue hair that reached just passed her shoulders moved with each shake. Towa sighed in annoyance, but she was also worried. It's the counselor's job to look after all kids, no one should be absent, except for Terra. Without a word, Towa walked off. She went to her room, grabbing her handy shotgun, grabbed her harness and hooked the gun onto her back, and left the orphanage. If Mark wasn't anywhere to be seen, he might be at Terra's training spot.

The bright sun had forced her to shield her eyes with one arm. The sky was bright, not a dark cloud in sight. How could something like this happen on a day so beautiful? Walking to the sturdy gate, she placed on hand on the lock. Until…

"Where you going…?" A familiar voice caught her ears. She turned around to face one direction after another. No one could be seen, all the kids had already gone inside. The voice was undeniably Mark's… but where is he?

"Up here…" Towa turned around, her back facing the gate. She looked up to the red-colored roof, and to her surprise, there he was. Mark was sitting atop the roof, his hands in his jacket, one foot flat against the floor with his knee sticking up, the other leg just resting against the surface. "Looking for me, huh…?" He asked Ms. Orabelle. His voice struck Towa as strange. It was almost deeper, lacking emotion, almost lifeless.

"Yes, I was. You worried me, you know?" Towa's posture seemed to calmed down, her shoulders slumped down as her arms rested against her sides.

"Sorry," He spoke up, his voice becoming more audible. "Just… needed some time alone." He turned his head away from Towa, now staring at the dust-red leaves of every tree in Forever Fall. His mind was something else right now, he felt it was best to be alone and think about some things.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Towa walked away from the gate. Now standing closer to Mark. Mark stayed silent, whatever happened must have affected him badly. This wasn't like Mark to do something like this.

Finally, he said, "You can say that…" Mark removed his hands from his jacket pockets, placing them against the red roof. He slid down the roof, his feet not dangling off the edge. "Just had a talk with... someone."

"Someone?" Towa cocked a brow.

"Yeah…" He sat there for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Not long after, he put some force into his arms, pushing himself off the roof. Towa was about to run up and catch him, but that wasn't needed as he landed on his feet just fine. He dusted of his jacket, looking at Towa, he spoke. "I appreciate your concern, and I thank you for that… but I assure you, I have my own battle to face, alone." With that said, he turned around and walked to the front door.

"Mark…" Towa called out. Mark stopped, he didn't turn around, but he at least wanted to listen to what she had to say. It never came, though. The counselor's shoulders slumped as she stared at her feet. Mark signed.

"I'm sorry… for everything bad I've done to Terra." Towa's face shifted from depressed to shocked. Why is he suddenly apologizing? Did something bad happen? Towa caught her breath, she walked up to Mark and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mark… if something's wrong, you can talk to me." Towa got one knee, now close to Mark's height. The raven-haired boy said nothing, only staring at the ground. Eyes that looked full of regret and difficulty. Something was eating him up inside. Deep distress filled Mark's body, but he held onto the light.

He clenched a fist inside his jacket, opening it not long after. He raised his head, speaking with a voice that screamed calm and collected. "Thank you, Ms. Orabelle. I'll think about it, but please let me be." Towa looked surprised, this was really out of character for Mark. He had never thanked Towa before, let alone act so polite around her. She resisted to let go, but knew it would be best to listen.

She obeyed, letting go of Mark's shoulder. Mark moved his arm, for someone like Towa, she has one hell of a grip. Mark turned to her, forcing a smile upon his face. Towa never thought she'd see that from him, but it at least eased some of her stress. His gaze shifted to door, and he began to walk.

Placing a hand on the handle, he spoke once more. "I'm not on the good side, nor am I on the bad side. I guess you can say… I'm on my own side." That caught Towa off guard, she had no clue as to how she should respond to that. She opened her mouth, nothing came out, though. Her voice was dry, she couldn't speak.

Waiting long enough, Mark opened the door and walked in. Closing it behind him, he walked to his room, wanting to lie down and think more about things. He wouldn't admit what had happened…

The night that Terra had spent at Beacon… he had a dream. Nothing surrounded him, everything was like a black void, yet he still felt like he was stepping on solid land. What made things more confusing.

He wasn't alone. There was a shadowy figure with him. It was male, short, combed hair that he couldn't tell the color of. His eyes looked blue. He looked to be wearing a vest with an long-sleeved undershirt and bow tie, long modern-like pants and black dress shoes. He also wore a necklace, a strange medallion hung at the end of it. Atop his head was a small top hat, and what looked like a pair of round bear ears.

The man had talked to Mark, some of which he had forgotten. The mysterious man was strange, it seemed as if her was trying to lure Mark into something. Maybe even warn him of something. The man was calm, almost like he was toying with Mark, but still being serious in some way. He angered Mark, causing the boy to swing at the man, as he did, the man was gone in a flash. His fist caught nothing but air.

Before could react, a hand was placed on his shoulder, catching him by surprise. It was the faunus. He started talking about Mark's future, saying that something rather genuine is soon to happen. He didn't want to hurt Mark, rather draw him to do the right thing. Soon enough, another person joined. Mark couldn't get much out of the person, only noticing that it was a girl. Long black hair, golden eyes, dual swords that were kept on her person. Not only that… she looked to have to angelic-like wings attached to her back.

Back in the present, Mark had already reached his room, currently lying down with his hands held behind his head as support. The girl said something to him when the man had disappeared.

"You're right… You're not good, nor are you bad. I can see something in you, Mark." She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I guess you can say, you're on your own side."

Mark stared at the ceiling of his room, those words ran through his head over and over again. What had he had against all Faunus had changed, he shouldn't be hating all Faunus. Only the White Fang, they're the ones at fault. Terra didn't deserve anything that he brought to her.

He decided to apologize to her, she deserves much more than an apology… but what was he to do? He closed his eyes, preparing to fall into slumber. Before that, he spoke to himself.

"My own side, huh…?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for "One Lucky Fox." I apologize for the long wait, I've been very busy lately with school and family stuff. This chapter may not be as good, but I tried what I could do. If there are any problems with wording and stuff, please let me know and I will get on it immediately. So, you can see that this sort of shows what happened to Mark before Terra had come back from Beacon. The two people you see near the end are more characters I have created, but won't get much until the time is right for them to appear fully.

Couldn't think of any facts for this chapter. Sorry guys.

Anyways, thank you all for reading! I'll see you soon!

-Sparks


	11. Life Changes

**Life Changes**

The bright, shining sun rose over the beautiful world of Remnant. The Grimm of Forever Fall began to creep into the shadows of the forest in order to keep a low profile. Birds soar through the radiant blue sky. Animals frolic through the rose-colored meadows. Children of the Aurora Orphanage move to the outside, taking in the fresh air and soothing light. The leaves and grass rustle and wave from the sweeping wind. The children begin to play around the front of yard of the building. Counselor's watch over them, some armed with weaponry. Living in a forest infested by Grimm was never a bright idea. Moving everything doesn't like a plausible option, though.

Sunlight gleamed through a set of beige curtains. The light illuminated the sleeping form of one lone fox faunus. Terra groaned in her sleep, turning her body to face the other direction. Daylight now shining on the young maiden's pale white neck. No way was she avoiding this. Now laying on her back, Terra slowly opened her eyes. Teal-colored stared at the ceiling with a clear sign of tire and laziness.

Terra attempts to rub the sleep from her eyes, but falls short as she feels the soreness of her muscles. A muffled yet painful groan escapes her lips as she tries to sit up. Moving a sore arm, she moves a few locks of auburn hair from her face. Finally being able to rub the sleep from her eyes, she then takes in her surroundings. She looked to still be in her room in the orphanage. Moving to the bed's backboard, Terra recalled the events of yesterday's adventure.

As far as she can remember: she met some new friends named Ren and Nora. She launched off from Beacon Academy to join in the initiation. Fought of more Grimm than she's ever had to. Nearly faced death (though, she wished to forget that moment). Fought off a giant Nevermore with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Finally, she recalls meeting Mark in the forest when Glynda had dropped her off.

Mark.

Terra's canine ears flattened on her head. Remembering the incident of Mark's sudden reparation caught the vixen by surprise. The man she once knew for bullying all hope out of her was know hoping to make amends.

' _Like I said, I feel you won't forgive me… and I don't blame you. Just know I'm sorry, and I won't do anything stupid to you anymore.'_ Those words rang through Terra's subconscious. Why did he have a sudden change of heart? She also recalled him saying that the other two guys shouldn't bother her anymore. Honestly, that just made her more worried.

Terra just pushed those thoughts aside for another time. Her muscles were too sore that she couldn't get out of bed. Her head felt heavy. She felt very little of her aura left in her.

Lying back down on the bed and closing her eyes, she thought back to a moment during her friends initiation. The final fight with the furious Nevermore. Terra was losing her strength, the Nevermore had her pinned, in a way. Sending a body crushing feather in her direction, something in the faunus' body snapped. A new power had coursed its way through her veins. A whole new feeling coated her small form.

Staring back at the ceiling, Terra struggled to lift up her arm. Succeeding in the long run, she stared at her palm, her mind now deep in thought. Throughout Terra's life she was told by Towa that she was special, not knowing what she meant by that. She remembered seeing some sort of purple volts of electricity surround her person. Her mind had changed during that moment. She didn't feel weak anymore, she felt a very strong sense of power and confidence.

"What happened to me…?" Her voice was light, slightly raspy. Lowering her arm down to her sides, her nose then caught a foul smell. She lifted her head up, scanning the room with her own eyes for any causes. Then it hit her…

She didn't shower yesterday…

"Dang it…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another, slightly larger room. Mark Sullivan had finally started to wake up. Pale white eyes fluttered open as his gaze had met with the room's ceiling. Blinking a few more times, he then moves his arms to wipe the sleep away. Looking out the window he noticed it was still light outside. _'How long was I out?'_ He thought to himself. Then it occurred to him that he wasn't in his own room.

"Morning." Mark turns to the source of the sudden greeting. In front of his eyes was Towa Orabelle, Terra's favorite counselor. She looked to be sweeping up the floor of the room. That had helped jog Mark's memory. He recollected what had happened yesterday. Meeting with Terra when she had returned from Beacon, he had apologized for his wrongs towards her. Terra said she forgave him, but he doesn't believe that yet. Then… everything went black.

He had another bewildering dream. Him and those two figures who kept debating with each other whether he was right for the path of light or darkness. Taking in their features he saw that one was male and the other female. Both had a key feature both, the male had small round bear-like ears atop his head. The girl had twin, angelic-like wings folded on her back.

Were they both Faunus…?

"Mark?" Towa called the boy's name, only to receive no response. Mark just stared at the bed sheets while deep in thought. "Mark?" She called again. Nothing. This started to worry her. Towa still remembered the conversation they had while Terra was still gone. He was saying that he had a change of heart, he didn't blame Terra for what happened to him. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, that it wasn't right. Towa took a deep breath, she put the broom back in the bathroom before moving to the bed.

Placing a hand on Mark's shoulder, Towa noticed that he felt very cold. Weird. Yesterday his body was heating up to a temperature she didn't think was possible for a child. Now his body felt ice cold. "Mark!" She half shouted at him. This caught his attention. Blinking his thoughts away, Mark turned to his care taker.

"Sorry. You were calling me?" His voice was low, yet still sounded calm. Usually his eyes were filled with anger, carelessness. Now he looked he had a heart, one he wants to use for helping, not hurting.

"I was gonna ask if you were feeling alright." Towa looked the boy in the eyes. Mark noticed this and looked away. He face represented a small frown. This got Towa even more concerned. "Mark…?"

"Yeah," He stopped short, looking towards the curtain covered windows. Little light was coming through, but it was still lighting up part of the room. Light… The girl in his dreams kept trying to convince Mark that light is the right side to be on. That light means good. He agrees. It does seem like the right side to be on. But deep down… he knows he doesn't deserve it.

"Are you sure?" Towa can tell that he's hurting inside, he just doesn't want to admit it. Towa removed her hand from his shoulder and places in on her own thigh. She doesn't tear her gaze away from him. "Mark. If something's going on, you can talk to me." She speaks in a calm, motherly tone.

Mark refuses to look at her. Not from shyness, but from guilt. If light is something all good people have, then he have nothing but darkness. The bear guy was strange, he was toying with Mark, in a way. Of course, he was trying to turn Mark in a certain direction. But that's not all. It felt as if he was trying to warn Mark of something. Like a certain event in the near future that'll change things for good.

"Mark," Towa places her hand on his shoulder once more. It got his attention last time, and it did again this time. He still refused to look at her, instead he just stared at the bedsheets with eyes full of sorrow. "Mark. Talk to me." Towa pleaded. She was really hoping that she could do something to help the troubled young man.

Mark gripped the sheets tightly. Tight enough to turn his knuckles white from the grasp. Finally, he spoke up. "Do you hate me?" Those words took Towa aback. Not once had she expected those words to come from his mouth. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Towa answered.

"What? No, of course not." Mark heard her words perfectly. But were they true? He thought to himself. He couldn't find the strength to believe her, but then again, Towa isn't one to lie to a kid. Especially not in a situation such as this. "Look, Mark." Towa gently grabbed his chin, making him look face-to-face with her. "I know something is eating you up inside. I want to help you, and I bet Terra does as well. I understand that you feel some self-reproach, but that's not enough to make you wanna give up, right?"

Mark listened carefully to her words. The sudden reminder of Terra being in all this made him frown even more. The vixen was absolutely innocent in all this. She was in the exact same situation: both had lost their parents. Their precious loved ones. He somehow used his lost as an excuse to mess with her, yet in the end she deserved none of it.

"I know you're worried about Terra. I can assure you that she's fine. She's currently resting up in her room." Towa rubbed Mark's shoulder to help boost his morale. Mark was able to find the chance, and gave Towa a smile as a sign of thank you. She smiled back. "Now, I'm not sure what made you change like this. But, I can tell you don't wanna talk about it now, correct?" Mark replied with a nod. Towa nodded back.

"Well," Towa removed her hand from his person, clapping and rubbing them together she moved from the bed. She walked over to the door, saying, "I should get started on breakfast. Everyone is probably starving right now." She grabbed the knob and opened the door. With one leg out the door, she turns back to Mark. "Do you want anything?" She asks.

Mark smiles, but shakes his head. He follows up with a "thank you". Towa smiles and nods.

"If you want to check up on Terra, go ahead. Just, please knock. Some girls don't like when you enter without knocking." Towa raises a finger at that last part. Finally, she exits.

* * *

"I appreciate the wake up call, Ruby. But, please never do that again." Weiss Schnee spat out at her partner. Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose, had thought it would be a good. No. Great idea to wake up her partner by blowing a whistle into the heiress' ear. The snow-haired girl still had an obnoxious ring in her ear.

"Come on, Weiss. It's not that bad." Yang playfully slapped her teammate on the shoulder. Blake chuckled at the scene, only looking away from her book for a quick second.

"I think my hearing has a different opinion." The heiress spat out with some slight venom.

"Sorry, Weiss. But, we're on a tight schedule!" Ruby said as she jumped up from her bed. Weiss looked over to her partner/leader with a look of annoyance and confusion. "Duh! We gotta get unpacking! Not just that, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" Ruby flailed her arms around in panic.

Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard. They're going to be late on their first day and she wants to start packing!? Weiss felt her eye start to twitch. She took a deep breath and raised up her index finger, getting about ready to scream at her leader. But before she could…

"I'm not as exhilarated about this either. So, if we're going to be late, then I suggest we get started." Blake spoke in her usual calm and collective tone. She closes her book and places it on her bed. Yang agrees, without saying a word she begins to take all her belongings out of her suitcase. Weiss heaves a heavy sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. As much as she wanted to say something, she'd knew it would get them nowhere but trouble.

Team RWBY finally begins to unpack. Yang starts by hanging up her "The Achieve Men" poster. Meanwhile, Weiss hangs up a beautiful painting of what looks to be Forever Fall. Blake moves all her books from her case to the shelf. She stops short when she picks up her _Ninjas of Love_ book. Her eyes go wide as she hopes that no one was looking. Ruby stares at the rooms only window, which was covered up by a big red-colored curtain. Ruby hurries as she grabs Crescent Rose, she slices diagonally at the curtain as only the bottom half falls to the floor.

The girls regroup at the front of the room as they admire their work. Only one problem was left… All their beds were pushed into one center of the room. A couple beds were laying on top of the other.

"Yeah… this is gonna be a problem." Yang said as she sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Blake asks as she continues to stare at the big bed catastrophe.

"I think it would be best to leave it for now. That way we get to class on time, then we come back it fix this." Weiss calmly suggested as she inspects her nails. Blake looks like she can agree to that idea. Though, Yang and Ruby look to have other thoughts.

"Or… we could ditch the beds. And get _bunk beds_ instead!" Ruby pumped her fist into the air as she said that.

"Um… doesn't that sound dangerous?" Weiss says.

"Yeah. And awesome!" Yang closes her eyes, and forms her middle and index finger to form a peace sign.

"It does seem efficient." Blake follows up her response with a thumbs up.

"But… but…" Before Weiss could say anything else, the other three girls rush towards the beds and begin to work. Despite having no tools, the sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Mission complete!" Ruby pumps her fist into the air once again. The other girls stare at their work in awe. While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Alright!" Ruby turns to check the clock on the desk near the front door. The clock read "8:55". Ruby turns to her team and says. "See! Class starts at 9 o'clock, and we only have five minutes!" Ruby places her fist on her hips as she smiles with pride. The rest of the team look at her with uneasy faces. Ruby didn't notice this until her eyes popped open from realization. She gave a scared "uh-oh" before dashing right out the door. The rest of Team RWBY quickly follows their leader out the door, all four now sprinting down the hallway.

Team JNPR peak out from their dorm's doorway. "Class…?" Jaune Arc mumbles in fear. Losing his balance, he collapses to the floor. Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren follow suit by falling on top of their leader. Jaune is the first out as he follows the all girl team down the hallway.

* * *

Back at the Aurora Orphanage. All the children gathered in the dining room to finally have breakfast. A couple counselors had to head out and grab some ingredients for the meals, Olive and Towa were doing most of the cooking as the rest were watching over the kids. Towa took headcount of all the kids: all seemed to be there. Well… all but four.

Terra. Mark. And Mark's former friends.

She could understand Mark's and Terra's absence; but where exactly were those other two boys?

In a small room, one Terra Aruna had finally managed to bathe and dress up. Finally putting on her boots the fox heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Due to her soreness, her usual daily tasks were sure gonna be troublesome. Moving off her bed she headed for her drawer. Grabbing the belt from the top, she clipped around her hip. Following that, she then grabbed Vulpecula, sheathing it safely on her person. Terra placed a hand on her other shoulder, she moves one arm around to try and get the feeling back in her muscles.

Letting her arms drop to her sides, Terra moves to the door on wobbly legs. She wasn't planning on training with this condition, but she had way too many questions on things lately. She wants and needs answers.

Making her way to the door, a rough knock was heard on the other side. "Just a second!" shouted Terra from her room. Pressing the palm of her hands to the wall, she slowly and carefully made her way to the door. If this was Towa or Mark, the last she wanted was to make them worry because of how weak she looked.

Taking a deep breath, she flared up her aura to where it could conserve any possible signs of pain or tire. Grabbing the doorknob she gave it a slow turn. Peeking through the door, she immediately regrets her decision…

Terra lost her footing and collapsed to hard, wooden floor. Her aura tried its absolute best to take in the sudden damage, sadly, after yesterday body was too impotent to do any sort of conflict. Terra had thought that she may have broken a heel. That didn't seem to be the case. The edge of the door had smacked Terra on the forehead, making her clutch her head in pain.

Her eyes had been closed after the incident, then immediately shot open as she felt a pair of hands grab her shirt. The faunus was lifted off the ground, her hair shot up with her from the ascension, small strands were smacking her cheeks.

Teal eyes blink rapidly to take sight of the masculine pair. Terra's eyes shot open as she finally recognizes the two males. Mark's old, former friends. The two boys did not look happy. The one holding up Terra was giving her some sort of death glare, the other just stood back, his arms crossed over his chest in anger. Normally this wouldn't bother our fox heroine, but due to her current condition, her heart was beating at an unnatural pace.

Before Terra could say anything, the boy holding her up had spoken up. "What did you do?" His voice was low though Terra could still sense some hostility in it. She parted her lips in order to speak up, unfortunately, no sound came out. Her throat felt scratchy, she knew it would be best to keep her voice at halt. This only irritated them even further. The boy growled in anger, slamming Terra into the wall.

She let out a painful groan. Her aura had officially given up, nothing was left to protect her from the assault. She wouldn't give in, though. She's had enough of their unnecessary attacks on her. She wouldn't give in no matter how much they threaten her.

"Mark's been acting weird as of lately. We recall him mentioning you, saying "not to mess with you". Before, he had always hated you, and now he suddenly cares for you!?" The boy, whose name she has yet to remember, slammed her into the wall once more. The other male looked to have no interest in stopping his pissed comrade. Terra let out a raspy yelp as her sore muscles took even more damage.

The boy pulled Terra in even closer, her teal eyes were eye-to-eye with his green ones. "People like you have no right being here. Animals like you, the White Fang, do nothing but hurt us humans. Most kids are here because of your kind, yet they still let you stay here. Worthless!" He slams her against the wall again.

"All you Faunus do is kill, steal, and destroy. Either for revenge, your own personal gain, or maybe because you're all just a bunch of crazy sadists!" said the second boy in the back. He uncrossed his arms, balling them into fists. Terra feared what was to come next. Her aura was already depleted, her muscles were too sore for her to reach Vulpecula, she felt as if her consciousness was slowly fading.

Scum #2, or at least that what Terra now calls him, walked up to the pinned vixen. His knuckles were practically white from the grip, and he was ready to release his barrage of punches. Terra closed her eyes and bit her lip, she knew what was to come, and there was no getting out of it. She waited and waited. But…

The hit never came.

Peaking her eyes open from their pale white cover, Terra looked to see what was causing the delay. She couldn't clearly see at first, so she opened her eyes further to see what the commotion was. The view in front of her made her eyes go wide.

"W-what the…" said Scum #2. His fist had been stopped mid punch by another hand. It wasn't from the boy holding up Terra. It belonged to something they hadn't expected to see. It was Mark.

"M-Mark… w-what are you doing here?" The first boy stuttered out in, what seemed to be, fear. Terra could feel her shirt being tugged at slightly, possibly due to his hands constantly trembling. "Let me guess: you're here for Terra?" He seemed to have recovered rather quickly.

Mark said nothing. Scum #2 tried to pull his fist from Mark's grip, though that didn't seem to be happening. Mark did not look happy. His glare was strong enough to make the other boy piss his pants. After a moment of awkward silence, Mark spoke.

"I thought I told you two to leave her alone." said Mark. His voice was dark, filled with hatred. Everyone, even Terra, felt a shiver creep down their spine. The scum suddenly groaned in pain, collapsing onto one knee. Terra could only assume that Mark was squeezing the boy's hand pretty tight. "I heard it all. How you call all Faunus worthless, scum, killers. ...You may be right." Terra let out a shallow gasp. Where exactly was he going with this?

"...But, at the same time. You're wrong." The two other boys cocked a brow in confusion. "I agree that the White Fang are killers, stealers. But that doesn't go the same for all Faunus." He turned his gaze to Terra. Terra looked to him with hope glimmering in her eyes. He noticed this and gave her a small smile, assuring her that things'll be alright. Terra smiled back, her eyes twitched from joy, nearly letting her emotions get the best of her.

Mark turned back to his former friend. His glare had returned to his face. "She's in the same boat as the rest of us. Her parents, loved ones, are gone. Her village was ravaged by the monsters known as Grimm. Ours being killed by the White Fang can't possibly compare to the fate her's had gone through." Mark closed his eyes in pity as he could think about what had happen to the Aruna's.

"Mark…" Terra grasped her throat in pain.

"I clearly told you all to leave her alone. It seems you can't even follow a task as simple as that." Mark squeezed the guy's hand even harder, making the poor guy grind his teeth in dismay. Terra still hated him, but it still hurt her to see someone in pain. "Listen carefully. Leave Terra alone, or else-"

"Or else what?" A familiar and unexpected voice said from near the room's door. All children drew their attention to the wooden door, meeting with an unpleasant sight. Standing by the door, Towa stood there with a unhappy look on her face. Her arms squished her bust as they crossed over her chest. The oldest woman in the room looked over to the boy holding up Terra. "What's going on here?"

Towa walked over to the two, she ordered the boy to release Terra. He obliged, placing Terra back on her feet. She twisted her gaze to the other two males, ordering Mark to release the other boy's hand. Mark hesitated, shooting the boy one more glare before releasing his grip.

The scum stood up, rubbing his now sore hand. Towa snapped her fingers and pointed to the two trespassers. "You two. Dining room. Now." Her voice was high enough to make them shiver. Nonetheless, they listened. Shooting Terra one last glare, they left. Towa watched them leave, after that she looked back into the room, noticing Mark helping Terra up after she collapsed to her knees.

The counselor rushed over, Mark helped her lift Terra into her arms. Helping carry Terra over to her bed, Towa went and removed Terra's belt, placing it back on the drawer. Mark went ahead and laid down the bed's blanket over Terra's form. It didn't take the fox too long to fall asleep. Her eyes slowly opened and closed, light faded from her vision as the world around become black.

Towa was relieved as she saw the rising and falling of Terra's chest. Small, muffled snoring could be heard from her closed lips. Mark sighed in relief. All was silent.

"Thank you," Mark turned to Towa, his face was bewildered as to why he thanked him. "You saved her. I can't thank you enough." Towa shot Mark a pleasant smile as a sign of her gratitude. Mark muffled a laugh.

"Don't thank me. It's the least I could do for her." He shot one last smile at Towa, then to Terra. Sighing, her suddenly felt a shot of nausea hit his conscious. Towa gave him a look of concern, he simply waved a hand to shoot back her worry. "I'm fine. I think I just need more rest." with that said, Mark turned to the door, walking off without looking back.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for long, long wait on this next chapter of "One Lucky Fox". I've been very busy as of late, and have finally gotten around to working on this chapter. Mark is finally starting to become more of an ally then an enemy. Something tells me that won't last long...

As you can see, Terra using her power from the initiation can always work in her favor. Sadly, using it uses up a lot of energy, leaving her needing to recover for some time.

I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. Anyways, thank you for reading!

-Sparks


	12. Short 2 - Light Source

**Light Source**

Team RWBY's dorm was exceedingly quiet today. Weiss Schnee sat at the only desk in their room. One pale white hand was grasping her chin, her musing face was deep in concentration. In her other hand, while her arm rested on the table, sat a blue colored dust crystal, clearly being electricity. Weiss has been studying different types of dust for a while to see what exactly makes them tick. The heiress couldn't be any more concentrated right now…

 _Slam…_

Weiss shrieked as the dorm's room just slammed against the wall. Weiss panicked for a second, dropping the crystal onto the wooden table. She growled in annoyance that one of her teammates would just barge in without warning. She expected it to be Yang or Ruby, as Blake didn't seem like the type of person to do that. The heiress looks towards the source of the noise, preparing to yell at whoever broke her concentrations.

Her eyes widened at the figure she saw.

"Hi!" Terra Aruna waved to her white-haired friend, a big, happy grin was plastered on her face. The fox opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the older woman's glare. Terra felt her heart beat faster from fear. "U-um…" Terra muttered, trying to think of what to say in the situation.

"If you're looking for the others, they're not here." Weiss informed, trying to muffle her inner anger. She picked back up the crystal, her blue eyes continued their interrupted inspection.

"O-oh," Terra rubbed her arm as her cheeks became flushed, though, she hoped Weiss didn't noticed. The fox moved away from the entrance, closing the door first, and over next to Weiss. "W-well, I was hoping we could all hang out together… but, I don't mind hanging with just you." she said sheepishly. This took Weiss aback. Out of all the people Terra's met at Beacon, she would rather hand with her?

Weiss merely chuckled, "I'm flattered. Still, I don't think you'll find what I'm doing interesting." Terra giggled at what she said, which struck Weiss as confusing. "What's so funny?" The heiress turned all attention to the lone faunus.

"I don't mind if what you're doing is boring. As long as we can hang out, I'm fine!" Terra finished with a childish grin spread across her lips. Weiss couldn't figure out what was wrong with the child, so she just ignored it. Terra leaned closer to the crystal in Weiss' hand. "So. What'cha doin'?" Weiss couldn't hold in her laughter. Terra's vocabulary reminded her of her blonde brute of a teammate.

"I'm attempting to see what makes an electric dust crystal work." Weiss held the item closer to Terra. The vixen stared at it with wide eyes, as if it was the first time she's seen such a thing. "I hear they make good light sources. If only I knew how to make them work." The heiress sighed in irritation. She gave the crystal to Terra to hold, and when the other girl accepted it, Weiss reached over to inspect a fire crystal. As she did she noticed a glimmer coming from one side of the crystal. She looked towards the source, her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing.

The crystal in Terra's palm was glowing a bright blue light. Weiss couldn't understand the situation at hand. Terra, on the other hand, just a goofy grin on her face the whole time. Weiss picked up the crystal with her free hand and the light turned off. She dropped in on Terra's hand, it lit up. She removed it again, it turned off.

"Wha-" Weiss was at a loss for words. How was the source to turned on a electric dust crystal simply an eleven year-old girl? She looked into Terra's eyes for a logical answer, receiving only a shrug in return.

* * *

 **Red Cyclone**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were walking along Beacon's front courtyard. The three seemed to be chatting about what new fighting strategies they could use during missions. Yang kept mentioning that she and Blake should rush in, seeing as they work really well together, and could possibly clear an area the fastest.

"The most you'll do is cause more destruction." Weiss spat out while crossing her arms.

"What!? I would not! Blake, help me out here." The blonde turns to her raven-haired teammate. The faunus was too busy reading, her face half covered up by the reading material. She looked up a couple seconds after hearing her name. Amber eyes move between her two teammates, seeing both of them staring straight at her.

"Uh… Yeah." was all the feline had to say before returning her gaze to the book in her hands.

"Well," The schnee heiress spoke up, catching the attention of her partner's sister. "I think me and Ruby should come up with a new attack. You both saw how well we took out that Nevermore." Weiss placed her hands on her hips in a proud manner.

"Please. You missed the first time. We only won that fight, because Terra was there to help us." Yang brought up a good point. If Terra hadn't knocked down that Nevermore, Team RWBY would be in one big mess. Weiss looked almost insulted at what she just heard, she looked to Blake, who nodded in agreement at what Yang said. Weiss tried to speak up in defense, but nothing came. Only the sound of incoherent words were heard.

Yang cocked a brow at this, crossed her arms and curved her lips into a victorious grin. Weiss glared at her for a moment, shut her eyes, then turned away with a _"Hmmph"._ "Hey guys!" The sound of a high-pitched voice caught the girl's attention. They all looked to the noise came from, they immediately saw Ruby and Terra walking beside each other.

"Look at what we can do!" Terra clapped her hands happily. WBY watched as their leader, along with their fox friend, took each others hand. The two began to spin around in circle. The kept going, and going. The other girls just stared blankly at what they were supposed to be seeing. Weiss looked closer at what they were up two, she then noticed a few sparks of purple electricity, along with a few patches of rose petals. The wind around them started getting stronger and stronger. Then… it hit them.

"Wait, you dolts! If you keep doing that, you'll-!" The heiress was too long to finish. The two girls were nothing but blurs as they were swallowed up into a small cyclone. Yang and Blake stared with wide eyes as they scanned the area. The trees were shaking heavily, benches were moving from the force of the wind.

Before Blake knew it, her book flew out of her hand. It had gotten swallowed up by the red cyclone. The three girls tried to make a break for it. Neither made it far before their legs were lifted off the ground. They each shrieked as they, were too, swallowed up by the cyclone.

Weiss flew around rapidly, trying her best to keep her battle skirt down. Yang kept a good grip on her hair, the golden locks kept on slapping her in the face. Blake was doing her best to hold onto to her bow. If it flew off, she would be done for.

The mini typhoon began to slow down as they two redheads began to get dizzy. Strangely, the cyclone separated into two as Ruby and Terra let go of each other's hand. The giant gust of wind began to fade, revealing two females with their eyes spinning rapidly. They finally stopped, both catching their balances. Ruby fell on her back first, Terra following after, falling on her face. All was silent. That is. Until Yang fell onto the pavement, face first. Blake followed after, landing on Yang's back. Weiss was last, landing on Blake's back.

None of the girls noticed another person walk up to them. It was Glynda. She stopped just in front of the five girls. Her arms crossed as a nasty glare spread across her face.

* * *

 **Terra's Toy**

Terra Aruna sat alone in Team RWBY's room. She was currently waiting for Blake to return from the library, needing to return a late book. Weiss was off for an afternoon walk. Ruby was off in JNPR's room doing who knows what. Terra took this time to admire their room. The bunk beds sure were nice. The Achieve-Men poster was a nice touch, though she's never heard of them. The room was so much bigger than her one at the orphanage.

Terra then looked at the door happily as it opened. She expected it to be Blake. Instead, it was Yang, who had her hands behind her back. The brawler had her hands behind her back as she closed the door with her foot.

"Hey Terra." Yang couldn't help but snicker at was to come next. "I got'cha something." she bit her lip in order to contain her laughter. Terra jumped off the bed happily. The vixen asked what it was as she jumped happily. Yang moved her hands from behind her back, revealing a chocolate colored chew toy, shaped like a bone.

Terra's facial expression drops as she sees the toy. She looks up into Yang's eyes. "Really? You expect me to just start chewing it?" Yang extends her arm closer to Terra. Terra stares at the toy for a bit. Suddenly, she snatches the toy from Yang's hand, beginning to chew one side with a squeak each bite. She looks up to see Yang smirking. Terra blushes and stops chewing to say, "D-don't judge me!" she resumes chewing after saying that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. Here's another short chapter for One Lucky Fox. Note, there was another chapter before this one that was deleted. Reason being that I want to save some information on it for future use and that it was too long to be a short chapter. So, I went and made this short comedy chapter.

Fact #1 - _The idea for this was inspired by the other RWBY series, RWBY Chibi_

Fact #2 - _The third mini story was a change of the one with Blake and Yang in the second episode of Chibi._

Fact #3 - _The first mini story were made from Terra's eletric-like power's. The last was due to her canine instincts from being a fox Faunus._

Thank you all for the reading and support throughout the story!

-Sparks


	13. Suspicion

Students of Beacon Academy sat in a lone classroom. All showed various stages of interest. Team RWBY being one of them. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are sitting up and paying attention to their teacher, Peter Port's, lecture. Weiss Schnee looked down to her notebook, taking useful notes for future use. Ruby Rose, Team RWBY's leader, has her hand holding up her head as she takes a quick nap.

"You too shall be able to face their deadly foes! Upon graduating from this academy, you will all become Remnant's next generation of Hunters and Huntresses!" The mentioning of becoming her one true dream had caused Ruby to wake up. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than than to tear you to pieces! And that's where you all come in!"

A random student from the back jumps from his seat, he raises his fist with a "Ayyyy-yep!". The rest of the class looks at him strangely, his reaction was to sit down before things got any worse.

"Anyways…" Port began to move around at a steady pace. "That is what you are training to become. But first: a story. A story, tale of a young, handsome man… Me! When I was a boy…" As the professor began his lecture, Team RWBY began to zone off. His words became nothing but "blah's" to the Schnee heiress. Instead, she turned her gaze to her childish leader. Ruby wasn't focusing at all, instead was scribbling a silly drawing with the words "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang snickered, though Weiss merely looked annoyed.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port coughs loud enough to catch everyone's attention. One he did, he resumed. "In the end, my supreme strength outmatched the Beowolf, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port takes a bow as Weiss gets more and more annoyed at Ruby's ridiculous antics.

The brunette was now balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "The story's true calling? A true Huntsman must be honorable! Dependable! Strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby began to not-so-subtly pick her nose, much to Weiss' increasing anger.

"Sadly… I had a demonstration for you all. Something for one to prove themselves of these traits. But…" Port looked over to the already broken cage. The silver plated door laid flat against the floor, the broken lock present next to it.

"So, Professor." Jaune Arc spoke up, sitting up straight in his chair. "Y-you're saying whatever was in that cage… _escaped?"_ He gulped in uneasiness as he waited for an answer that would lighten up things.

"Not exactly, Mr. Arc." Port's response sure lightened things up. Jaune let out a sigh of relief as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. "In fact… it was slain." This had broughten a few confused and intrigued faces to the students.

"Slain?" asked Blake.

"Yes!" Port began to pace around once more. "The Boarbatusk was slain by a young heroine! She was short. With auburn hair and twin fox ears!" Peter turned his gaze to Team RWBY, who greeted him with a group of baffled looks.

"Ring any bells?" he smirks at Team RWBY. He even notices the same looks on Team JNPR as well. Weiss looked the most surprised of them all. She rarely knew the little faunus, yet the girl had already taken down a Boarbatusk single handed. Not to mention that she sliced a Nevermore's feather in half and dropped it in one kick. The little fox was capable of something, and Weiss only found herself both angered and intrigued by it. She recalls feeling a powerful aura from Terra. Like the little one had snapped and awoken something deep within her person.

Something was off about that girl, and she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Sounds of feminine groaning filled the room. Shining rays of sunlight beamed through the curtains, sparkling the pale white skin of one fox faunus. Terra squirmed in her sheets, quickly attempting to shield her face from the radiating light. Being more serviceable, she adjusted her ears to shield the light from possibly reaching her eyes.

Terra shivered as she felt an itch on the back of one canine ear. Raising an arm up to scratch, she failed to notice a slight difference in her body as she completed her task. Her body had decently recovered from her deep sleep. Her muscles still felt some slight discomfort as she moved, but nonetheless felt better. Her eyes shot open in realization.

The young faunus jumped from her bed, not even noticing that she was somehow in her pyjamas. Her feet had been planted against the floor. She moved around her muscles; testing if they were still sore. Slightly, but in a better condition. Her lips curved into a cheery smile. She jumped in joy, only to slip and fall onto her front with an audible _thump_ and "Ow."

Towa Orabelle, one of Aurora Orphanage's counselors, as well as Terra's favorite, was making her way to Terra's room to check on the vixen. She couldn't help but be concerned, especially with what happened the other day. Mark's former friends were scolded at, but there's no telling what they may pull.

Sure, once Terra's fully healed she can take care of herself, but until then it's Towa's responsibility. Mark, too. But the teen was in the same boat as Terra, he needed to recover still. Despite what he says Towa can still see when a child is in an sickened condition. She owed him, though. If it weren't for him stopping those miscreants, Terra could have been in serious pain.

Breakfast had already been cleared out, other counselors took Towa's place in cleaning so she can check on Terra. Thinking it'd be nice to ask what she wanted, Towa refrained from making her anything. With how things have been as of late, it would be nice to do something nice for Terra. Nearing the vixen's room, her feet seized in front of the wooden door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Terra? You awake?" her motherly voice asked from the other side.

"Y-yeah, I'm up-ow!" she yelped from the other side of the door. Towa felt some uneasiness, but decided to ignore it. Her first instinct would be to barge in, but she didn't want to be rude if she had the wrong idea. Grabbing the doorknob with a shaky palm, she gave it a gentle twist and peeked inside.

There she saw Terra, sitting on her own bed, combing… _was_ , combing her hair. Turns out she had gotten it stuck in a big knot, and now the brush was dangling in her auburn locks. It had taken a minute for the counselor to notice that Terra wasn't fully dressed. She managed to change into her normal white shirt, but failed to change out of her night pants.

Towa quickly slid in through the door crack, silently closing it behind her. She turned to Terra, noticing the girl had a face that read "Help" all over it. Towa got the message and moved over to the bed. She ordered Terra to turn so she can attempt to remove the brush. She tried to pull lightly… which did nothing. She tried harder… still nothing. _Sheesh_ , how tough was this girl's hair?

"How did you manage to do this?" Towa asked with a slight chuckle at the end. Terra blushed at the question. Though it was more of a joke question, not even herself knew the answer!

"I-I'm not sure." Terra answered rather sheepishly and coy. The little fox began to circle her index fingers around each other in embarrassment. Her fox ears were quick to catch a muffled chuckle from Towa's lips. "Ow!" She yelped once again as Towa's tugged at the brush even harder. Any harder and the girl might have her hair ripped from her scalp.

"Sorry," Towa was quick to apologise. She didn't mean to hurt young Terra, but this knot just wouldn't give up. If she were to remove, it'll have to be done with more force. She placed a calming hand on Terra's shoulder, she told the girl to flare her aura in order to lessen the pain. Terra hesitated, but agreed and flared her violet-colored aura. Towa counted down. "3…2...1!" At one, she pulled with enough force and successfully removed the hairbrush from Terra's hair. Along with… a few strands of hair. Towa swiftly moved the brush behind her back, hoping Terra wouldn't notice.

Speaking of which, the young gal had basically flown forward as the brush was removed. Her pale face collided with semi-soft comfort of her pillow. Despite flaring her aura, which was still slightly recovering, she let a muffled "Ow" before rising back onto her rear. She turned to Towa, "Thank you." she said with a smile filled with gratitude.

"Anytime." Towa tickled Terra's chin with her free hand, causing the child to burst into a fit of giggles. Terra quickly shot the older woman's hand away, knowing if gone on longer she wouldn't be able to stop her.

Towa moved the hairbrush from her back. She placed it facing down, hoping Terra wouldn't notice the locks of auburn hair around the bristles. She enjoyed moments like these with Terra. No worrying about the other kids, or even Grimm. Just being able to spend precious moments with young Aruna. She moved her legs off the bed, moving to the drawer near the bed. Opening it, she pulled out Terra's usual attire of her blue and yellow skirt and jacket. Moving back to Terra, she sniffed the air. Her nose scrunched as a foul aroma made its way in.

"Terra," Terra tilted her head in confusion, her ears followed as one pointed to the side while on stood up. Towa took in how adorable she looked, then quickly got back to the matter at hand. "You might want to shower first. I'm not sure what happened at Beacon, but… wow." She didn't want to be rude, but she ended plugging her nose with one hand, the other placing the clothes on her bed.

Terra lifted her arm to her nose, taking a sniff of her flesh. She understood now. Her nose scrunched up as well, teal eyes quickly shut themselves as she shook her head in disgust. The initiation had really made her work up a sweat. Especially when she had carried Mark all the way back from her drop off, and that she didn't get to shower the day after. Her body reeked… and her faunus sense of smell wasn't liking any bit of it.

"Point taken." Terra and Towa shared a nice laugh before grabbing a pair of clean underwear for the vixen. Terra's cheeks flared as she noticed that Towa was looking in her underwear drawer, taking a look at her bras and panties. Sure, being the one that changed Terra's clothes yesterday, and many other times before that, Towa wasn't a stranger to them, but it was still embarrassing. Tapping into her semblance, Terra snatched her undies from Towa's hold. To avoid further embarrassment, she swiftly grabs her clothes and dashes out of the room.

Towa might have been seeing things, but it looked like Terra had a visible trail of purple electricity glaring behind her. This wasn't the first time. As from her talk with Ozpin about Terra's strange ability. The sudden boost of power activates by Terra herself, yet the child has yet to know about it. Without the power, it's obvious that Terra would still be a strong Huntress someday. But still raises the question as to what it is…

* * *

Team RWBY just about finished up their first day of Beacon Academy. The four future huntress' decided to take a breather and relax after an exhausting day. Though, they didn't really do much to become exhausted…

Ruby Rose sat with her teammates inside Beacon's giant mess hall. The four girls sat down at their own table, along with Team JNPR, eating a delicious meal of their choice. Yang Xiao Long sat next to her sister, across from her partner, eating a giant chicken leg. It amazed Weiss Schnee how much the brute could wolf down a meal faster than a normal human. The heiress went ahead and grabbed a simple caesar salad. Blake Belladonna doing the same with a tuna salad, though looking more tuna than salad. A book sat in one hand with a fork in the other. Ruby went and ordered the most… _peculiar_ meal of the group, with a plate of cookies and strawberries.

JNPR wasn't feeling too hungry. Well, all except Nora. Said ginger girl had grabbed a plate stuffed with so many pancakes it practically almost touched the ceiling. It also amazed them how the hammer-wielder can wolf down a stack of breakfast treats without gaining much weight.

"How can she function like that…?" Weiss directed her question towards Ren, who just sighed and shrugged in response. Meanwhile, Nora managed to get three pancakes on her fork at once and ate them in one bite. Weiss felt some uneasiness in her stomach and pushed her salad to the side. Yang and Ruby seemed unphased as they continued to chow down. Blake wasn't even looking at the small occurrence, thus showing no reaction. Weiss wishes she was as lucky as her…

"Nora," Pyrrha placed a calming hand on her teammate's shoulder, somehow managing to make the ginger stop in her tracks. "Must you eat so… _clumsy_? You're kinda disturbing our friends." she averted her gaze over to Weiss as an example.

Jaune adjusted his eyes to look at Ruby and Yang. The two sisters showing no signs of ever stopping. "Most of them." he added.

"Sorry Pyrr," Nora replied with the new nickname she came up with, catching Pyrrha by surprise. "But nothing keeps me from the _deliciousness_ of these flat cakes!" finishing her reply, Nora continues her shambolic eating, only disturbing Weiss even further. The heiress found herself close to hurling out what she just ate.

" _Sheesh_. You alright, Princess? You look as pale as a ghost." Yang joked, earning a cold glare from the Schnee. It didn't faze the blonde too much, having dealt with much worse before. Xiao Long couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's partner. Weiss just made things too easy, though she had to thank Nora for the assist on this one. Who, not surprisingly, was still eating.

"Is her stomach a black hole?" Blake added in. It sure took everyone else by surprise, seeing as she's was the only one yet to say anything since they gotten there. The cat faunus, not known by the others, kept her usual calm and collected face. She stuffed a big chunk of tuna in her mouth, resisting the urge to smile at the taste of the fishy goodness.

"Somewhat…" Ren replied. The man had given up on watching Nora eat, starting to feel the same sickness as Weiss. He placed his arms in his lap while his head laid against the brown and gold colored table.

"I wouldn' be surprished…" the heiress looked over to her childish partner and leader with a glare. She really hoped that Ruby would at least have some manners to not speak with her mouth full, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

All this talk about Nora's obnoxious eating and Ruby's unnecessary gibberish while stuffing her face. There was something more important on her mind. Something that has bothered her since the initiation. Terra. The fox faunus and her unexpected freakout during the Nevermore fight. An odd aura and power had arisen, nothing like Weiss had ever seen. There was something about her that was strange, not that Yang, Ruby and Nora liked her, that's honestly what she expected. Blake liking her was a bit strange. No… her power. Weiss was determined to get to the bottom of this… and she couldn't do it alone.

"So," Weiss tried to change the subject of unhealthy food discussions, "I have something I've been wanting to talk about. If you'll all listen, that is." Everyone averted their gaze over to the heiress, even Blake and Nora, who was still eating. Weiss began to think about having her checked out.

"What's on your mind?" Pyrrha followed her response with a friendly smile.

"Well…" Weiss tugged at her collar as she thought of the right words to say. "I want to talk about the fox. Something was off about that girl?" she takes a sip of water after.

"Terra? What about her?" Yang asked, wiping off the mess on her face.

"You know… back at the initiation. Before that Nevermore attacked, when we were all still getting our artifacts. You all noticed how she was so calm?" Everyone nodded. "Well, didn't you all noticed how she _changed_ during the fight?" This caused everyone to look at each other with worrying and inquisitive eyes. They all had noticed, it wasn't too not to. It's not everyday you see a little girl beat down a Nevermore like nothing.

"Yeah, it did seem odd." Ren added.

"You gotta admit, though. That girl has some serious strength!" Yang crossed her arms over her chest as a lively smile formed on her lips. She remembered how Terra ordered her to throw her at the Nevermore. With someone of Yang's level it would take some serious guts to talk to her like that. In fact, Yang respected the fox for it. "I mean - you all saw her kick that Nevermore!"

"Yang's right," Blake spoke up. She took a moment to take a bite of her salmon. She savored the taste on tongue before swallowing the treat. "But so is Weiss. As much as I hate to admit it; there is something odd about Terra." her voice dropped at the last bit of that sentence.

"It looked as if her aura flared even higher than it should. It honestly concerns me…" Pyrrha placed her hands on her chest as she thought back to the scene of the battle. Her thoughts broke as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking towards the source she noticed it was Jaune's hand. The blonde shot his teammate a reassuring smile, she did the same in return.

"Maybe the girl just really hates Nevermore's?" Weiss mentally facepalmed at Yang's remark.

"It's more than that." Weiss said in an irritated tone. She took another sip of her cold water to cool down. Swallowing the refreshment she wiped her mouth and continued. "I'm saying that there is something unusual about her. When she snapped, it looked like a flash of electricity just flared out of her. Not to mention that her eyes had changed color." Weiss recalled every odd detail about Terra during that fight.

"Kinda like how Yang's changes when she's angry?" Ruby had broughten up to the conversation. Yang playfully punched her sister in the arm, causing Ruby to groan and rub over the pain.

"Possibly, I can't be sure." Weiss leaned back. She closed her eyes to think. The scene of Terra cutting the Nevermore's feather in half played back. To pull an act like that off would require some serious courage and strength. Courage. The word seemed odd in her head as she thought. Earlier, Terra couldn't move due to the immense fear of death in front of her. If so, how does that fear just suddenly go away?

Maybe Terra was stronger than Weiss thought? There was still some questions she had for that girl. Though, Ruby suggested it would be best to hear from the source herself. She needed to get in touch with Terra somehow. The way the electrical currents bursted from her body couldn't have been done by simple dust. It couldn't have been a Semblance, it was shown that Terra's was agility, like Ruby's.

"Don't you guys think it's rude to talk behind her back?" Jaune spoke up for the first time since the recent topic. He wasn't wrong, though. Here everyone was, talking behind their youngest friend's back. Nothing rude was said, just... felt wrong. "If you guys are so curious about what happened. Maybe someday we can ask her ourselves."

His plan wasn't bad. Perhaps asking the young heroine what had occurred back there could lead to some answers. Problem being: no one knows where she is. No one… except Blake. Neither of Team RWBY or JNPR have had a chance to talk to the poor orphan. Blake's had the only chance. Ruby never got one when they first met. Ren and Nora never brought up the topic, either.

Blake recalls Terra saying she lives in Forever Fall. An orphanage known as Aurora Orphanage. It was strange knowing there's a home for children in a Grimm infested forest. But knowing someone like Terra, especially with armed counselor, are able to protect it from harm's way. Maybe she should visit one day. Terra said she was never fond of that place, mostly due to how she was treated because of her heritage. Blake couldn't blame her, having gone through some similar moments in life.

"I suppose," the heiress' voice caught Blake from her thoughts. The Schnee grabbed her tray, her half-eaten salad still sitting there. She stood, saying on last thing, "I'll let this go for now. But, there will be one day where answers will be needed." With that said, she walked off.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for long, long wait on this next chapter of "One Lucky Fox". I've been dealing with some writers block on the last scene, which may be adjusted at some point. Team RWBY and JNPR are beginning to question the odd behavior of their canine comrade during the initiation. Weiss doesn't particularly hate Terra, but does seem rather wary about her.

Terra has finally recovered form the initiation and is back in action! Though, still slightly recovering.

The story has really grown since way back then and I have to thank you all for it. Thank you guys so much for reading!

-Sparks


	14. Convalasce

Terra let an exhale from pure delight. Being in excruciating pain from her previous moments at Beacon Academy, causing her to awaken an unknown and mysterious power, had left her temporarily sore and vulnerable. Having to do nothing but rest for a few days was a complete bore. Well… if you count her nearly being beat up by Mark's former friends boring, that is. She wanted to pay them back for nearly attacking her while she's defenseless, but that's not the type of person she is. She had hoped that they got the message when Mark nearly broke one of their hands.

Finishing off with drying her hair, Terra places her towel near the edge of the bed. Grabbing her usual attire she began to dawdle about her plans for the evening. She couldn't wait to get to training. Maybe fight a Beowolf or two. Perhaps she'd help Towa with some cleaning or cooking, then end it all with some reading and music. She smiles joyously at the thought of her future endeavors, sadly that smile retracted when she recalls that she's still slightly recovering; meaning that her body has its limits. Her aura could possibly get her through enough, she hoped.

Slipping on her left boot, she then moved to her drawer and grabbed her belt, wrapping around her waist. She looked at Vulpecula, which happened to still be in its sheath, and gripped the handle tightly. She couldn't wait to take her prized possession for some training. Moving to her bed, she begins to comb her hair before she treks out into Forever Fall. Being careful not to get it tangled again like last time.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Her auburn-haired fox ears twitched with each knock at her door. "Come in!" she shouted from inside. Soon enough, the door opened with the sight of a familiar face on the other side. Towa Orabelle walked into the room, she looked to be holding a plate of food covered up by a silver lid. Terra could only presume that Towa cooked it while she was getting herself cleaned up. Seeing as she stunk really bad, she was in the shower for quite longer than usual.

Towa moved to the lone drawer and placed the plate on top. She turned to Terra, placing herself next to the fox faunus on the bed. Grabbing the brush from Terra's hands, she began to continue the task for her. Terra felt like she was being babied again, but let her continue anyways. Towa decided to spark up a conversation, "Feeling better?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Definitely," the orphan responded with a smile. Not knowing what to say next, Terra shut her eyes and began to ponder out her day. She shook a little as she felt Towa's hands lightly brush against her Faunus ears. Her cheeks flushed and she wanted to say something, but chose not to, shutting her eyes once more.

"Those boys had no right to attack you," Towa spoke out in a irritated tone. Terra wasn't usually a fan of when Towa gets mad, but stood still regardless.

"I-it's understandable," Terra responded with some uneasiness in her voice. "I-I mean, I did kinda take away their friend. S-so, it's kinda my fault…" she began to twirl her fingers around one another in slight embarrassment.

"Nonsense. None of this is your fault. Mark made his decision to stop bullying you and leave those two behind. You can't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault to begin with." Towa ran a hand through Terra's hair as a sign of reassurance. Towa couldn't imagine the type of pain Terra had gone through lately, whenever it seemed that things would go right for the young vixen, it always turns in the other direction.

"W-well, it's not Mark's fault either." Terra pointed out. She couldn't hate Mark, nor blame him for the other two's actions. He saved her, in fact. She owed him, and still needed to thank him. Although, something seemed off… Back when the incident happened, Mark seemed really angry, and he looked to have gotten stronger somehow. It seemed as a if a burnt out light inside him just suddenly ignited. The look in his eyes… were not normal. Something was bothering him, and she couldn't help but worry.

"I'm not saying it's his fault. It's those boys." Towa's expression darkened as she thought back to that moment. Then it seemed to soften as she remembered how Mark tried to protect Terra. She still couldn't pinpoint as to why he had a sudden change of heart, and she hoped that an answer was soon to come.

Terra stood silent. Her mind pondered back to the past events she's had: the fight with those henchmen, meeting Ruby and Ozpin; as well as Blake. Fighting her first Boarbatusk, taking part in the initiation she never was supposed to participate in. Awakening a new, unusual power, then finally meeting the new Mark.

Everything in her past hasn't exactly gone in her favor. Ever since the day she became an orphan, she's dealt with nothing but pain. She was still hurt over her parents loss and had made new enemies from just her race. Then, that one day she met Ruby, everything started changing from bad to good. Kinda.

Terra had been so lost in thought that she had yet notice Towa move off the bed. "All done," she announced to the dazed girl. Terra quickly shook her head from those thoughts, staring back at Towa a few seconds later. The counselor couldn't help but chuckle at the childish persona that Terra possessed. She moved to grab the plate of food, which still seemed to be warm, and handed it to Terra. She spoke, "if you're going to go train, you should at least eat to gain some energy back."

Terra swiftly grabbed the plate on instinct, having not eaten in awhile. She removed the lid, taking in the delicious scent of a freshly baked breakfast. Without even looking at what she's eating, Terra began to chow down. Towa giggled at this. She was glad that Terra was getting back to her normal self, physically and mentally. The older lady moved to the door, deciding to give the other female some privacy. Taking one last glance over her shoulder, she left the room.

* * *

Team RWBY were all crashing in their team dorm. Finishing their first day at Beacon Academy as official students was tough, in their opinion. Ruby found it hard to pay attention in all classes, especially in Combat Class. Ruby Rose was hoping that there would be a match between two or more as a demonstration. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Being taught by Glynda Goodwitch, all she did was lecture the new Huntsmen-in-training on what to expect in their upcoming years at Beacon Academy.

Yang was in the same boat. She was hoping to maybe tussle with another student during class, that didn't seem to be the case, sadly. Weiss Schnee couldn't care less about the combat, she was there to learn. She believes that being a Huntress means having more than just pure strength. It requires intelligence, courage, speed, proper techniques and strategies on your opponent. She would admit that the brute passed with courage and strength, but lacked in everything else.

Blake on the other hand. Weiss had some trouble when it came to reading who exactly the raven-haired lady was. She could possibly see that Blake had some skills, passing with speed and courage, maybe some intelligence and strategies to go with it. But as for who exactly the B in RWBY is, she had no clue. Blake Belladonna was a mystery, someone who couldn't be taken lightly with such a serious persona and is a complete blur under that black bow she wears.

Ruby was… something. Weiss didn't know what to feel about her. Sure, the girl can be proven as a joke at times, but she had a feeling that wasn't all that Ms. Rose had within that red cape. With her semblance, agility, Ruby more than passed in speed. Courage, she wasn't exactly sure. Intelligence… eh. Strategies and proper techniques, the thought actually almost made her laugh. Ruby was a _still_ a child, but Weiss could see she wasn't one to take lightly. Crescent Rose, she believe that pile of scraps was called, seems to be a difficult to wield. Yet, Ruby has been shown to quite skilled with it, showing no limitations in combat with it. So strength seemed to be a passing grade for her immature leader.

Weiss sat on her lower bunk bed, pondering on with her homework, unlike the rest. Blake had yet to do hers, but Weiss felt she'd get to it sooner or later. Yang, she hoped the blonde brute would start working, if she'd _ever_ wake up, that is. Ruby was out, playing with Team JNPR in their dorm room. Weiss hoped her leader wouldn't always be like this, she had her doubts, though.

As she pushed all those thoughts aside, a new one sprung up. One about a certain faunus she couldn't help but find a mystery. Terra, she hopes she remembered correctly, had still left her with tons of questions. But she decided to focus more on what she's seen from the younger girl.

Terra seemed to have shown courage in fighting Nevermore's head on, actually surprising for her age. Her semblance being the same as Ruby's shows she passes in speed. Proper techniques, she still needs some more proof, but as for strategies, she has shown to some intelligence with that. Last on the list… strength. She recalls Terra kicking a Nevermore with a one foot _and_ strong enough to cut said Nevermore's feather in two. The purple sparks were still a mystery, but she decided to focus on that another time. Maybe some research can show her the answer.

"Is there a way to shut her up?" Weiss spat out to Blake, referring to Yang's obnoxious snoring. She wondered how Ruby has been able to deal with that for _years_.

Blake tried her best to just ignore the heiress, but ended up responding, regardless. "You expect me to know?" she sounded almost irritated. Not exactly the best tone to use against the heiress. But with the history Faunus and Humans have to this day, she couldn't help herself.

"Your sharp tone aside," the heiress shot the cat faunus a quick glare before turning back to the sleeping Yang, "how can Ruby live with that brute when she keeps snoring like that?" she spat out in annoyance. Her grip on the pencil only got tighter, she felt afraid it might break.

Blake rolled her eyes at the heiress before returning to her novel, muttering something about earphones. Her expression made it look like the snoring was no bother, but in truth, it was killing her. Being a Faunus means having speed and hearing stronger than the average human, if you don't count Semblances, that is. She cursed her feline ears under her breath, attempting to focus on the text.

Weiss rolled her eyes as well and returned to her studies. She'll have to ask Ruby for a way to fix this mess, which only brought slight discomfort to her stomach. She admits that she doesn't dislike her childish partner-leader, but the thought of needing her help was irritating.

"By the way," Weiss sighed in frustration before turning her gaze to Blake. "Earlier today, why were you so interested in Terra?" The cat faunus rose a brow in suspicion.

"Seriously? Do you not remember what happened last time?" Weiss turned in her chair to face Blake, still sitting up straight, arms crossed over her chest. "It's obvious that girl has something special, something not normal. I've seen many skills and semblances from different Huntsmen, and none of had a power like that." The Schnee stood up from her seat, moving towards her bed and taking a seat at the edge.

"So what if she does?" Blake bookmarked the current page she stopped on. "I agree that there's something special about her, but what do you plan to do with her?" Blake adjusted herself on her and Yang's bunk bed, she now hung her legs over the edge.

"Me? Nothing, just research." Weiss found herself confused as to why her teammate was so worried about a Faunus. If only she knew why…

Blake's expression intensified, she wanted to believe Weiss wouldn't do anything bad to the young girl; but with the Schnee families history with Faunus, she couldn't let her guard down. She stood up from her bed, crossing her arms under her bust. "I'm just saying: that girl's been through a lot, only people who don't know that are you and Yang. I don't want anything to happen to her." she resisted the urge to add a threat to the end of that sentence. She managed to escape some part of her past by coming here to Beacon. She couldn't afford to lose that chance already.

Weiss stood at her bed, raising an eyebrow to her raven-haired teammate. "I don't know where this sudden protection is coming from," Weiss glared at the faunus, "Faunus or not, I have no intention of bringing her harm." Even if she manages to keep this information on Terra a secret, she wonders how long until her family hears of this.

"Hmm," Blake hummed. Her tension softened as she could tell that Weiss wasn't lying, but that doesn't mean she trusts this Schnee. Having stood in place for enough time, Blake moves to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Before leaving the room, she turns to Weiss one more time, saying, "Alright, I'll believe you on this. But don't say I didn't warn you." With that said, Blake Belladonna turns back around and leaves the room. Leaving a very confused and weary Weiss, whose eyes and ears were once again brought back to her blonde teammate.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. Here's another short chapter for One Lucky Fox. I very much apologize for the long, long wait on this story. Much has been going on lately with Hurricane Irma passing through and school being back to where I'm going to be very busy. I know this chapter isn't as long as the rest (excluding the shorts), but I thought I'd do this to show you all I'm still continuing this story.

No facts could be found for this chapter.

Thank you all for reading, I'll try not to be so slow with every chapter!

-Sparks


	15. Breaking Faith

A feminine shriek rang throughout the forest of Forever Fall, but not one of fear, one of willpower. The birds perched on tree branches had flown away; frightened by the sudden uproar. The source of the roar panted heavily as they had just defeated a small group of Beowolves. The young warrior stood tall with her hand gripping her weapon's handle tightly. Terra raised her arm to wipe some sweat off her forehead, she was just about finished with her daily training.

The fox faunus had only planned to practice her moves on a couple Grimm, but they just coming after another. She's proven time and time again she can take on a horde, but even she knows there are limits. Sheathing Vulpecula on her belt, Terra rests her back against the nearest tree. "Stupid dogs…" she mumbled under her breath.

She squinted her eyes as the blazing sunlight stuck her eyeballs. The day had only passed halfway, she promised to help out Towa with dinner and lunch soon. It's hard to keep track of time without a scroll, though.

She thought she'd call it an evening and head back "home". One step at a time, her boots lightly trampled across the red-dust colored grass. She made sure to count whatever ammo she had left: only a couple clips. She hated doing this, but she would have to ask Towa if she could get a resupply.

All was quiet until a rustle in a nearby bush caught her attention. Twin fox ears twitched from the noise. Terra seized her movement and turned towards the noise. Low growls could be heard from the other side, as well as the sight of some black mist. Terra groaned as she knew what was to come. It was obvious another Beowolf had found her.

"Can't give me a break, huh?" she whined. Gripping Vulpecula's hilt, she wasted no time morphing it into gun mode. She removed the current clip, having been empty since the last fight, she loaded it up with a new one. The Beowolf let out a raspy snarl before jumping out from cover. Using as much as speed as it could to close the distance between itself and its prey. Terra, on the other hand, stood completely still. She's already fought so many Grimm that it's practically a cakewalk at this point.

The Beowolf had raised up its claws to slash at the faunus; only to meet nothing but air. A whistle from behind caught it's attention as it looked back to see its prey standing behind it. It snarled again, digging its claws into the ground to ready another attack. Terra wasted no time, though. Using her semblance, Agility, she had ran up to the Grimm at remarkable speed, and kicked it in the chin. The force sent the Grimm flying, Terra took this moment to slash at its underbelly, then knocking it back down with a swift kick.

Terra adjusted her position for a safe landing. Once she was safely on the ground, the smoke hadn't yet cleared from where the Grimm had landed. Although, two sets of misty red eyes could be seen from the fog. Terra was hoping this would've been over, but she smirked instead. _'Finally, a Beowolf that's a challenge.'_ she thought.

With another snarl, the Beowolf began to charge from the smoke. Terra switched back to gun mode, aiming down towards the Grimm she fired off her dust-infused rounds. She had expected the Beowolf to change its route, but instead had taken the projectiles head on. Having the advantage in speed, Terra jumped and planted a boot upon the wolf's head; launching herself over. Losing its balance from the impact had caused the Beowolf to tumble onto the dirt floor. The Grimm was fast to get back up… but Terra was faster. She performed a perfect dropkick, planting her heels against the beast's muzzle. While being stunned, she took the chance to empty her clip into its unprotected belly. Deciding to end it, Terra changed her cutlass back to its original form. Attempting to slash downwards, she was cut off as the Beowolf managed to land a slash against her cheek.

Terra stepped back, not in pain, but in shock. She hadn't expected a simple Beowolf to land a hit on her so easily. She removed her hand, using her weapon's reflection as a mirror. No scratches, luckily. Her aura must've protected her from serious damage. _'Lucky shot…'_ she grumbled. A threatening growl shook her from her thoughts; moving her feet in time to dodge another attack.

The Beowolf nearly had her there, but she wasn't about to let her guard down. Using her semblance, once again, she managed to catch her foe off guard. Being so caught up in the fight, she had failed to notice a bolt of purple electricity spark up from her leg. A high impact kick had landed against the Grimm's back, causing it fall once more. Terra took this moment to finish it, so she impaled Vulpecula's blade into its backside. The beast moved no more.

Terra forced her eyes away from the decaying body, taking in a deep breather. She attempted to relax her muscles, after she sheathed back Vulpecula, that is. She sat down near a tree, needing a small break after so many victories. Throughout the entire fight, she failed to notice two things: one, the spark from her legs. Two… she wasn't alone. Teal eyes snapped open as she heard what sounded like clapping. She quickly rose to her feet, not caring about the burning sensation in her muscles. She looked around, left and right, no one was seen.

"Up here," Terra blinked as she heard a masculine voice. She followed the source, looking up into the trees, her eyes meeting with a familiar set of black orbs, "some fight you had there." Mark Sullivan said, resting atop a red-leafed tree.

"Mark?" she questioned as to why he was here. The man didn't respond, only jumping off the tree, landing on both legs without harm. Her new ally, not sure about the term 'Friend' just yet, gave her a kind smile. She smiled back, but only for a moment as she noticed something on his back. The item was mostly visible behind his back, she could still make out the sight of a familiar gun barrel.

For precautionary measures, Terra kept a grip on her cutlass' handle. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you." Mark rose his hand up as a sign of reassurance. Hooking the weapon from off his back, he threw it off towards Terra. She grabbed it quickly and inspected it. Her suspicions were correct; it was Towa's shotgun. The weight and texture felt the same in her hands, she recalled the first time she shot this thing, nearly broke her own shoulder.

"Towa sent me to look for you," Terra looked back up to Mark, and mentally snarled. She really wished that he would stop calling the counselors by their first names. "She let me use this to protect myself. Honestly, it's lighter than I expected." It took Terra a bit to notice that he was right; the gun definitely felt lighter than last time she held it.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry…" she rubbed her arm sheepishly with her free hand.

"Don't be," Mark began to walk towards her, kicking some rocks in his path, "I knew you would fine, yet she sent me anyways." He gestured a hand towards the spot that once laid a defeated Beowolf.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." she had rubbed her neck next, turning her head away in hopes of hiding the blush in her cheeks.

Terra, not knowing if she could trust Mark yet, hung the gun around her back. She didn't want to be rude, but had to keep her guard up in all situations. Mark noticed what she was doing, he chose not to question it. "Let's go," he nodded his head in the direction he came from, Terra followed.

The walk seemed fast, yet awkwardly silent. Nothing except the sound of rustling grass and leaves. She wanted to spark a conversation, yet nothing came to mind. "You alright?" Terra shot her gaze towards Mark. The raven-haired boy hadn't stopped walking; though, he wanted to make sure his comrade was alright.

Terra was hesitating a response, but, "Y-yeah… I'm fine." she lied. Terra's movement came to a halt as Mark had stopped and blocked her path. He frowned, he knew she was lying. "U-um… Is something wrong?" she asked out of concern and slight fear.

"You're not fine," his tone seemed rather crucial, almost concerning, "I think I know what's bothering you, and you can't keep hiding it." His frown turned to one of a soft glare, one not very threatening, and yet, still serious.

"W-what do you-"

"You don't trust me." Mark was quick to cut her off. He was hoping what he said wasn't true, but from the reactions he'd gotten from her, that hope had died. Terra began babbling nonsense, 'That's not true!' and 'Why would you think that!?' Her lies wouldn't work, he could read her like an open book. "I know you still don't, and can't forgive me for what I've done."

Terra stood their baffled. Her eyes tried desperately to find another source to stare at, but always came too short. Her hand began to tremble as she gripped Vulpecula's hilt even harder. Mark noticed this, but made no effort to do something. He knew she was too nice to hurt him. Mark kept his eyes focused on her's, clearly noticing the fear in them.

He took no steps forward and stood his ground. "You can't seem to forgive all I've done. You're afraid it's some elaborate prank or something?" he cocked an eyebrow. Terra began to mumble under her breath, she wanted so badly to refuse what he was saying, but she couldn't find the courage. Every Time she'd open her mouth no words could be found. "I thought so."

Terra could hear he was disappointed. She tried so desperately to avoid something like this; trying very hard to doubt all he said, but she couldn't. Truth be told, she was scared of Mark. Before, she had hated him as someone who would bully her. Now, she can't help but feel fear. Terra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Forgive me, I mean." Mark turned around, his back facing her. "All I've done is hurt you. And even though I helped you once… it's not enough." Terra could sense the regret and sorrow in his voice. She wanted very much to comfort Mark, but she couldn't find the strength in her muscles. Her eyes snapped forward as she noticed his head back.

"Look," he ran his hand through his raven hair, "I know there's nothing I can do to make you change your views on me." Mark focused his eyes on her once more, then turning back around before continuing. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, and you don't have to like me. Just know… I'm sorry." With that said, he walked off, leaving a baffled and heartbroken Terra in his wake.

* * *

The sun had finally begun to fall, the bright blue sky was beginning to turn orange, soon to become black. Terra stood up near the kitchen counter, having promised to help out Towa with dinner. Once she returned back, alone she may add, she went ahead and switched out of her normal clothes to a purple tank top featuring a blue lightning bolt design on this chest and black, knee-length shorts. Terra didn't understand the shirt's design, Towa was the one who gifted it to her. She found it cute, nonetheless.

Terra proceeded to cut various types of vegetables while Towa helps set the table. Keeping her eyes on where she's cutting, she couldn't get her mind off of what had happened earlier that day. Mark had left her alone, yet he had his reasons. She felt horrible for how she treated him; Mark wanted to change into someone who would help her, not hurt. And now… that's what she did to him.

Terra was so lost in thought she had no idea someone was calling her name. Picking her head up and darting her eyes from the cutting board, she noticed Towa Orabelle standing behind her. She looked concerned for the young vixen. "Are you alright?" her voice soothing, she had always been gentle with Terra.

Terra didn't want to respond, she couldn't yet find the words. She moved her gaze back to the cutting board, noticing there were still more to cut. Finally, she answered, "Yeah… I'm fine." she lied. Towa frowned at this, she knew Terra enough to know when she's lying.

The counselor walked closer, she placed her hands on counter in hopes to get Terra's attention. It didn't. Her eyes furrowed as she sighed. Terra felt a hand rest against her shoulder, shooting a side glance towards the person. Towa tried to put on her best calming smile, hoping to at least get Terra's notice.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "just… got a lot on my mind right now." Terra resumed to cutting up the vegetables. Her breathing became oddly heavier, as if she was being interrogated by her favorite counselor. She shot another quick side glance, noticing that Towa was still there. Her hand was taken off her shoulder, thankfully.

Towa's gaze shifted from a frown to a light glare. She hated when someone she cared for was hiding something that bothered them. Being the person she is, Towa wants what is best for others, especially Terra. She couldn't stand to see her in pain… it only brings back bad memories.

"You're not fine Terra," she crossed her arms over her chest, "you and I both know you're a bad liar." Terra chuckled at that, she couldn't really deny it. Towa smiled at the faunus' laugh.

"I know, it's just-" she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

Towa frowned once more. She wanted to do this properly, so she removed the knife from Terra's grasp, and moved them both to sit down at the table. Terra sat with her hands in her lap, her head hung low as she stared at the floor. Towa gently grasped Terra's chin, lifting her head to meet eye contact. She removed her hand, and was happy to see that Terra didn't move.

"Now," she breathed, "tell me what's bothering you. I can't stand to see you like this." She wanted to hear Terra's answer herself, though she assumed it has to do with Mark. Terra sighed, letting out some breath she didn't know she was holding. Her small hands gripped the hem of her black shorts, her ears drooping slightly. She tried her best to speak, but only communicated with inaudible mumbles. Towa found it cute, biting her lower lip in order to hide her chuckles.

Worried for the small fox, she placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Terra, take a deep breath and go slow. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Hearing what she said, she was really glad she had taken that knife earlier.

Terra heard her loud and clear, or perhaps loud isn't too good for a Faunus. She did as told and took a deep breath, loosening all tension within her person. She looked back, teal meeting brown. Her grip on her clothing softened, her ears perking up slightly. Finally, she answered, "I… It's Mark." Towa frowned at this, she knew that boy would have something to do with this. "Earlier today, when he went to look for me; he said that I didn't trust him, that I didn't like him. He wanted to change into someone good, a friend who will be there for me and have my back. All that yet, I haven't shown any appreciation…" she shifted her gaze away once again. Her heart sank with what she had just spoken.

Towa took pity upon the young orphan. She had assumed that Mark did something to upset her, but this surprised her. To know that Mark was really changing and had wanted to keep the faunus safe, yet in return felt unwanted, unfaithful, and untrustworthy, it all made her heart sink. Mark was known to cause trouble back then, it was difficult to see this new side of him. In her head, she remembered something, something that was said from someone very important to her: _'Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?'_

A sniffle brought Towa from her thoughts, she looked back up to Terra, taking note of the giri's waterworks. She must have felt really bad about this. Then again, Terra was always a sweetheart, she could never bring herself to hurt someone on purpose. Unless that person was trying to kill her, sorta like Roman's men. In a motherly manner, Towa pulled Terra closer, gently wrapping her arms around the young faunus. She ran her fingers through the auburn locks, her fingers softly touching the twin pair of fox ears. The feeling would cause Terra to shiver.

"I'm sorry, Terra." Her voice was soothing and tender. Terra cried into the older woman's shoulder all the while, but she didn't mind. "I know what it's like to go through something like that. It's not easy. How you feel is understandable, it's hard to trust someone after so much chaos." Terra felt herself being pushed back, her eyes meeting Towa's once again. The counselor wiped the young one's tears with her finger.

Terra looked at her with a bemused look. Had Towa really gone through this before, maybe even worse? "Mark just needs time. It's not right to just forget all that like it never happened. Even if you do feel that way, through some time, it'll change. Perhaps… you just need to know each other a little more." Towa gave a faint smile, scratching behind Terra's faunus ears, causing the girl to giggle. She always loved it when she smiled like that.

Terra smiled back at her this time. Her eyes looked puffy from the crying, but she ignored it. She cocked an eyebrow as she asked, "Ms. Orabelle. What exactly happened to you in the past?"

Towa was surprised to hear this. Truly, it was a story worth hearing, but she didn't know if her heart could take the retelling just yet. "Is it why you stopped being a huntress?" Terra added. Towa frowned for a second, but shot back a smile. She wasn't gonna let her past ruin this moment.

"It's… complicated, sweetie. But," she booped Terra on the nose, making the girl giggle, "maybe one day, when I'm ready, I'll tell you. Deal?" Towa offered her hand to her.

"Deal!" Terra happily took the offer, shaking hands with her favorite counselor. The two then shared another warming hug after. They fixed up the table before moving back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Unbeknownst to the two females, one familiar male was hiding in the shadows. Mark had heard everything, his arms crossed the whole time with a disappointing frown on his lips. "Do I really deserve another chance…?" With those painful words said, he walked back to his room, thinking back to some things on his mind. Those two people from that weird dream…

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for One Lucky Fox. I really must apologize for another long, long wait on this story. It's really hard to find time to continue writing this story, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on it! With the Thanksgiving break in progress, I've found some time to finish this chapter, and maybe some time to start the next one. For this chapter, unlike others, I wanted to focus mainly on Terra rather than Team RWBY, draw in as to what may come with her relationship with Mark, even some hints as to Towa's past.

No facts could be found for this chapter.

Thank you all for reading, I'll try not to be so slow with every chapter... again!

-Sparks


	16. Christmas Special!

Snow drops fell from the bright sky onto Remnant. Humans and Faunus were getting for the holiday season: purchasing and wrapping gifts for family and friends, getting together for one special day. The streets of Vale were covered in snow, children and parents were happily playing with the lumps of snow. Only three days lasted till the big day, everyone was as happy as they could be. Especially for one auburn-haired vixen…

Terra Aruna, along with the help of Nora and Ren, had finished moving many boxes of Christmas decorations into Team RWBY's room. Said team, as well as Team JNPR, were currently setting up the Christmas tree in Team RWBY's kitchen area. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora were currently hanging ornaments; Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were furnishing the room with colorful lights, ribbons, angels, etc. Ren and Terra were preparing some delicious treats for the big day. Some snacks for later, more for when it's time to celebrate.

"How's this?" Terra asked the raven-haired boy, holding up a bowl of pink frosting. During her time at the orphanage she'd taken some cooking lessons from Towa and Olive, and the two counselors always looked happy with how she was improving.

Ren took a small plastic spoon and sampled the frosting. Terra waited patiently as she hoped that her friend would like her cooking. Ren moaned in delight; it was delicious. "It's perfect." Terra beamed at his words, giving him a heartful grin before turning back to work. From the other side of the room, Blake Belladonna smiled as she watched the heartwarming scene with Ren and Terra. This was both the first Christmas for her and Terra without their families, or in Terra's case, without Towa.

"Oh!" Nora jumped up from her sitting position, which nearly caused the tree to fall over. Yang had saved it, luckily. The two sisters and Jaune glared at the ginger for nearly breaking a few decorations, to which she responded with a goofy grin. Resuming with her idea, "We should have some music! This is a special moment!" Before a word could be said, Nora had already moved toward a set of speakers that Yang had gotten Ruby last year. Weiss overhead the idea, she didn't know what to feel about this. Part of her leaving home was to get away from singing, but she couldn't deny that this was a special moment.

Plugging her scroll into the speakers, she then turned back to her friends, "Anyone got any suggestions?" she held out a hand in take of any proposals. No one had moved up, well… no one from either of the teams. Before Ren even noticed her absence, Terra was already standing in front of Nora. She gestured for the ginger to lower so she can whisper her idea. Everyone was wondering what the little girl had in mind, all but Blake, that is. The cat faunus heard her cleary, and smiled happily as it was a song she's actually heard before.

Nora responded with a, "Gotcha!" and turned to her scroll. Terra moved back to her station and got back to work. Ren looked over to see a big smile on her face, he could only wonder what she suggested.

As everyone was working, with Yang taking a break out of laziness, the sound of violins coming out from the speakers. With their age, the audio was a bit low, but was still enough to bring smile to everyone's faces. Without a hint of hesitation, Terra, Ruby and Nora began to sing:

* * *

 _Terra with all girls:_

We're on the island of misfit toys

Here we don't wanna stay

 _Jaune and Ren:_  
We want to travel with Santa Claus

 _Terra with RWBY and JNPR: _  
In his magic sleigh

 _Terra:_  
A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
For millions of girls and for millions of boys

 _Terra with RWBY and JNPR:_  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

 _Jaune:_  
A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout

 _Ruby_ :  
Wake up!  
Don't you know that it's time to come out!

 _Everyone_ :  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

* * *

The music brought joy to the students and Terra that Yang had surprised Blake by having the two dance along. Pyrrha giggled at the scene and took out her scroll to record their dancing. Ruby noticed and made a note to ask Pyrrha to send her that.

* * *

 _Terra with Yang and Blake:_  
Toys galore scattered on the floor  
There's no room for more  
And it's all because of Santa Claus

 _Jaune:_  
A scooter for Jimmy

 _Ruby:_  
A dolly for Sue

 _Jaune:_  
The kind that will even say

 _Nora:_  
"How do you do?"

 _Pyrrha with RWBY, JNP and Terra:_  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful day of the year

* * *

Pyrrha halted her work to check on how Jaune, Ruby and Nora were doing with tree. She was in joy from seeing her friends all together for a special occasion.

* * *

 _Pyrrha_  
How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?

 _Jaune:_  
Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!

 _Weiss: _  
Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?

 _Everyone:_  
We're all Misfits!

 _Weiss and Terra with everyone else:_  
If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys  
When Christmas Day is here  
The most wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful, wonderful  
Wonderful day of the year!

* * *

Once the song finished everyone was already laughing and clapping at one another's performance. Weiss was surprised to hear that Terra had a good voice, one that could compete with hers. Jaune was nice as well, but she didn't care all that much. She hid her smile when she saw her blonde and black-haired teammates dancing. Needless to say, she was having a good time. More than she did back home.

"Alright," Ren spoke aloud as he clapped his hands, "I think everyone deserves a break. Lunch is almost ready." As if on queue, Nora's stomach growled as the word 'lunch' was spoken. Terra giggled at her friends silliness and helped Ren prepare the table for their food. Blake took some time from her previous task to help them. She decided to have a word with the vixen; "So Terra-"

"I don't know." Terra was quick to stop the other Faunus. She had a sneaking suspicion this would come up - sooner or later. "This is my first Christmas without Towa, as well as Mark. I'm not sure how to feel about it…" Blake could hear and feel the hurt in her voice. It wasn't hard to notice that her fox ears had dropped slightly with her words. She had pitied Terra. Despite the events in her life with the White Fang, she can't help but wonder how Terra feels after what she's gone through.

"But," said girl's voice had broken Blake from her thoughts, "I'm still surrounded by those who care for me. So how could I be upset?" Terra turned around to give Blake a heartwarming smile. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but smile back. She ruffled the youngest girl's hair, causing her to giggle in delight. Ren smiled as he noticed his two friends in a touching moment.

Lunch had just recently finished, Yang and Nora were stuffed from all the eating; meanwhile everyone was still slightly hungry from those two eating everything. Had she known of their appetites, Terra would have prepared more. That all aside, everyone was back to work. Weiss had finished her portion of the decorating and took this moment to call her older sister, Winter Schnee. Blake was nearly finished thanks to Pyrrha's help. Everyone, sans Jaune, Ren, and Terra, were still decorating the tree. Ren was cleaning the dishes, and Jaune and Terra had left to get some stuff from JNPR's room.

Nora had taken this time for another musical moment. Rushing over to her scroll, nearly knocking over Ruby, she decided on the song this time. She scrolled through her list of songs for holidays and chose one she absolutely adored. Weiss could hear the instrumental from the other room and was glad to be out of this one.

* * *

 _Everyone:_

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Fa la la la la, la la la la

 _Ruby (with Pyrrha):_

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Fa la la la la, la la la la (Fa la la la la, la la la la)

 _Yang (with Blake):_

'Tis the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la, la la la la (Fa la la la la, la la la la)

 _Ren (with Nora):_

Don we now our gay apparel

Fa la la la la, la la la la (Fa la la la la, la la la la)

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol

Fa la la la la, la la la la

 _Everyone:_

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

 _Yang (with Blake and Nora):_

See the blazing yule before us

Fa la la la la, la la la la (Fa la la la la, la la la la)

 _Ruby (with Ren):_

Strike the harp and join the chorus

(Fa la la la la, la la la, Fa la la la la, la la la)

 _Pyrrha (with everyone):_

Follow me in merry measure

Fa la la la la, la la la la, Fa la la la la, la la la la

While I tell of Yuletide treasure

(Fa la la la la, la la la la)

 _Everyone:_

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

 _Ruby (with everyone):_

Fast away, the old year passes

Fa la la la la, la la la la (Fa la la la la, la la la la)

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses

(Fa la la, la la la, la la la, la la la, Fa la la, la la la, la la la la)

Sing we joyous all together, oh

Heedless of the wind and weather

Fa la la la la, la la la la

 _Everyone:_

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

Fa la la la la, la la la la la la

Fa la la la la, fa la la la

 _Nora (with everyone):_

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Fa la la la la, la la la la

'Tis the season to be jolly

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Don we now our gay apparel

Fa la la la la, la la la la

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol

Fa la la la la, la la la la

* * *

To end another fun and cheery moment, everyone claps at one another's performance. Though, some had wished that everyone had been here for it. Weiss was still talking to Winter, sounded like they were arguing about their father and brother, and Jaune and Terra were still gone. Pyrrha and Blake could only wonder what they were up to.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I bring you another short chapter for One Lucky Fox. This time for the holidays! This was, somewhat, inspired by the RWBY chibi episode for Christmas; though, Christmas was never actually spoken. Anyways, I know this chapter isn't that good, and is more musical than other, but I tried my best for what time I have. I really hope you all enjoy this!

Facts:

1 - _The first song sang is The Most Wonderful Day of the Year sung by the Glee cast in their holiday special._

2 - _The second song sung is Deck the Halls (in the style of Pentataonix)._

That's all I have for now. Happy Holidays everyone!

-Sparks


	17. Arc Guidance

Today was another average day at Beacon Academy, students were in classes learning, and professors were teaching said kids. Professor Oobleck was doing being his average self as he kept teaching at mach speed. Some students had trouble keeping up with their green-haired teacher; some decided to not even bother anymore. Professor Port was doing his hardest to keep his students awake, due to the usual boring stories he kept on telling over and over. Professor Peach was—well… not many know exactly what she does. Professor Ozpin was busy in his office, attending to countless paperwork. Meanwhile, Professor Goodwitch was attending to the most important class to all huntsmen-in-training: Combat Class.

Up on the main stage, lighted by multiple stage lights. Two students stood atop, engaged in a "heated" training battle. The student with burnt orange hair and carrying a mace over his shoulder was Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. Next was Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR. Jaune looked to be exhausted, down on one knee—leaning against Crocea Mors in an attempt to keep balance. Cardin looked down at the blonde boy, laughing all the while.

Jaune gritted his teeth, he mustered up whatever strength he could and rushed his opponent. Only his plan failed as Cardin had moved aside, causing Jaune to tumble onto the floor. Turning onto his back, JNPR's leader managed to block the incoming attack from Cardin's mace. Students in the audience stands gasped as they watched the poor blonde struggle to keep fighting much longer. Pyrrha Nikos, the sword-weilder's teammate, clutched a hand over her mouth. She felt more than worried for her leader, but knew she couldn't much at the moment.

"All ya gotta do is forfeit, and maybe I'll let you leave with minimal bruises." The brutish boy threatened Jaune, only increasing his on the weapon for more power.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune cuts short on his words as Cardin presses down a metallic boot onto his stomach; causing Jaune to gasp for air.

"That is enough, Mr. Winchester!" Glynda Goodwitch calls from the back side of the stage. Cardin shoots the professor a nasty glance before walking away. Glynda ignored his rotten attitude and pressed at her tablet. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Jaune, who still lays on the floor, groans as he shifts into a sitting position. Pyrrha saddens her posture as she watches her distraught teammate. Glynda turns her head to Jaune as she pulls out a smaller tablet, blinking stats and that of his entire team. Unbeknownst to everyone, a smaller figure was watching the class from afar.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" Cardin rolled his eyes, smiling at the idea the professor had mentioned.

* * *

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame. Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY rested on the redhead's shoulder, as well as a gentle smile. Pyrrha smiled back, only to let her gaze fall back onto Jaune. Ruby, along with Yang and Weiss, exited the classroom, hoping this day would be fast so they could meet up with their quite teammate, Blake Belladonna.

As students cleared out, Glynda held her tablet in hand as she told Pyrrha to help take her teammate out before doors lock. The amazonian-like warrior nodded as she moved from her seat to help Jaune.

As she reached a good distance, she heard, "What good am I?" her blonde partner didn't attempt to look back, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. She frowned at his words, lowering herself to one knee to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't let him get to you." her words struck a wall. Jaune had tried, time and time again, hoping that Cardin would somehow get bored of picking on him… but nothing has changed. Sighing to herself, the green-eyed maiden sat herself down next to Jaune. "I know it looks bad, Jaune; but you can't give up. Cardin may not like you, but that doesn't mean everyone feels the same. You're a smart, brilliant, and loving leader."

"What good am I for?" For the first time that moment, his eyes met hers.

Pyrrha chuckled at his response. "You do know that if not for your help, we wouldn't have defeated that Death Stalker. Myself, Nora and Ren would have perished. You're strategies saved us from possible doom. Why do you think you're now our leader?" she finished off her question with a smile so bright that could melt ice. Jaune couldn't resist smiling back.

"Maybe so… but how could I compare to what she did?" You didn't have to be a genius to understand he was referring to Terra. Despite her efforts to cheer up her friend-slash-teammate, she couldn't disagree with what he's saying.

"True. Even so, that doesn't make you any less important. Sure, Terra helped save Team RWBY's lives; but you helped save JNPR's. You're more special than you think you are." Pyrrha placed an assuring hand on Jaune's shoulder. The blonde had flinched from the pain due to Cardin, but recovered from it quite quick.

"She's right!" An upbeat and child-like voice caught the two students by surprise. Both Jaune and Pyrrha turned their heads to meet the familiar sight of auburn hair and twin fox ears. "Sure, what I did was cool! But you sure saved their butts during the initiation. Just because you're not the best at fighting yet doesn't mean all hope is lost." Terra Aruna walked around the two huntsmen-in-training, bending down slightly to meet their gaze.

The faunus waved a finger in Jaune's face as she continued, "You can never give up, you hear! You deserve to be at Beacon Academy just as much as everyone else. If you ask me," Terra leaned forward towards the blonde's ear. "That Cardin doesn't know who he's messin' with." she then pulled back, giving the two the sight of a heart warming grin.

"Terra, right?" Pyrrha asked, receiving a nod as her answer. "What are you doing here? I thought you lived in an orphanage in Forever Fall." she closed her legs together, wrapping her arms around them.

"Oh! The headmaster picked me up this morning so I could see you guys and Team RWBY." The girl said as tapped her front heel against the stage. "He told me all about the ceremony where you guys became a team. Really, really wish I could have been there." she frowned, her ears flattened against her head.

"And we wish you could've been there, too." Jaune smiled. He had appeared next to Terra, patting the girl on head. Terra didn't mind the gesture, but couldn't help raising a brow to him. It had resulted in Jaune rubbing his neck, "Sorry. I'm used to doing that to my younger sisters…" he chuckled awkwardly, making Terra giggle with him. Pyrrha did nothing, only bewildered at how he moved so fast without her noticing. It even took a moment to realize that he was offering a hand to help her up.

As she took the hand, he spoke, "You girls are right. I shouldn't let Cardin get the best of me. I've worked hard to get where I am, and I shouldn't let someone like him ruin my chances." Jaune pumped a fist into the air. The room went silent, only making his actions much more awkward. Suddenly, an audible cough caught their attention. The blonde and two redheads turned towards the doors, noticing Glynda Goodwitch with a irritated look on her face.

"Ms. Aruna, I thank you for helping Jaune with his self-confidence. Now could you all leave before I lock you all in?" Though her words didn't sound like something she'd do, the intensity was enough to make them think she was serious. With all three gulping in fear, they all gathered their belongings and exited the room.

* * *

After a long day of boring classes, Team RWBY and JNPR, along with Terra, meetup at their usual lunch table.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began as she told one of her stories.

"It was day." Ren added.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" she screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY, JNPR, and Terra, where Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Terra are listening politely, and Jaune is messing with his food while Pyrrha continues to comfort him.

"Two of 'em."

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Sitting back at the table with a satisfying grin, Ren sighs at his partner. He then looks towards the fox faunus, mentioning that Nora's been having this dream for around a month now. Terra excuses it nonetheless, giving one her hearty smiles to Nora and Ren.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha turns away from her friends as she notices her partner sighing, all while playing with his food. "Jaune, is something wrong?" her vivid-green eyes tried to look into his blue orbs.

Jaune says nothing as he continues playing with his meal. Pyrrha places a warm hand on his shoulder, shaking him in order to get his attention. Still, nothing happened. Pyrrha sighs; she then looks over to Terra in hopes of assistance. Terra nods and reaches a hand over. Her intention was to flick Jaune on the head, yet a small volt of purple electricity connected from her pointer finger to Jaune's head.

Jaune flinches back from the shock with an audible yelp. Rubbing his head where the volt hit, everyone else checked on him to make sure he was alright. All but Weiss and Blake. The B in RWBY showed a look of bewilderment yet concerned look for the young fox; meanwhile, Weiss rose a brow as she witnessed the action with her own eyes.

Noticing Blake watching Terra, she spoke nothing and merely thought to no one but herself. _"Just what are you?"_ she questioned in her head. Something wasn't normal about this girl, and she was determined to find the answer.

Terra was confused herself after what had just occurred, inspecting her own hand with uncertainty. "Did I do that? How…?" her words were nowhere clear, only able to be heard by Blake.

Meanwhile, the rest of RWBY and JNPR were busy making sure the blonde boy was alright. After the pain had subsided enough, he finally spoke up, "Hey, hey. I'm alright; it was just a little shock, that's all." he raised a hand as a sign of reassurance.

"I-I'm really sorry, Jaune." he averted his gaze towards the source of the voice. His met the auburn hair of one fox faunus, her face was pointed towards the floor as she couldn't look him in the eyes. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I don't know what happened." Jaune noticed Blake place her book down and place a hand on Terra's shoulder in hopes of calming her down.

Jaune simply smiled and reached over the table, rubbing Terra's head, just between her faunus features. If she wasn't looking down, she was afraid that everyone would've seen that she was blushing at the contact. "It's alright, Terra. I know you didn't do it on purpose." With those words said, Terra looked up from the floor. She looked surprised at first, but then quickly changed her expression to one of gratitude. Jaune then moved his gaze to all his friends and teammates.

"And sorry, guys. I'm fine, just… thinking." he looked back to his food as he finished.

"About what?" Yang asked, her hands cupping her head.

Before he could answer, his attention was then focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"That." he responds with venom in his tone.

Terra looks over to Cardin and his team messing with another Faunus, causing the fox to let loose a low yet audible growl. Her anger slowly softens after she feels a hand scratch her fox ears. "Easy girl." Yang says playfully. "We understand your anger, especially Jaune. Cardin's been bullying him since the first week of school." Terra looked up at the blonde for answers, instead Pyrrha told them all. How Cardin would always knock Jaune's books out of his hands. How he'd use extract Jaune's shield so it'd block him from exiting the room. And saving worst for last, the time Cardin shoved Jaune inside one of the rocket-propelled lockers, activating it, and watching Jaune launch off of school grounds.

"That's awful." Terra frowned as she could only imagine what had happened after that last one.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune attempted to laugh it off.

Pyrrha attempted to speak up, as well as Nora; but both had been cut off by familiar cries and laughs. They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with the cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin. "Ow! That hurts!" she attempts to give in and stops struggling, "Please, stop..." Terra quickly rose from her seat to help out the rabbit faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. Before she gets a chance, Blake and Yang hold her down before a fight breaks out in the cafeteria.

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

"Ridiculous. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha scowls. Blake and Terra nod simultaneously with the redhead's words.

"It's hard being a Faunus, huh?" Yang rests her head on her hands. It took Terra a moment to realize the question was directed towards her.

"Yeah… it's a hard life." her words softened as her ears rested against her head. Blake looked over from her book, she couldn't help but agree with how right Terra was; however, refused to speak a word, and returned to her book.

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin, just like how Terra watches him with a sinister glare on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I bring you another short chapter for One Lucky Fox. I am aware of my long hiatus from One Lucky Fox, I do very much apologize for the long wait. With the school year almost ending, I've needed to deal with so much work, as well as other daily objectives. I never planned to end this story, and do intend to keep this story going throughout the other volumes, especially since it's nearing the end of Volume 1. I can't make any promises, but I'll try my best to get you all the next chapter soon.

Thank you all for reading!

-Sparks


	18. Legacy

Footsteps could be heard within the halls of the first year dormitory. Yang, along with Ruby and Terra, decided to head back to their dorm room. Weiss and Blake were busy with another class taught by Professor Oobleck. Yang and Ruby walked along with Terra without a care, while Terra was worried when she found out that Cardin was going to be in the same class with Jaune. Sure, he'll have Pyrrha with him, but that doesn't stop her from worrying for the rabbit faunus, who she had learned was named Velvet Scarlatina.

Yang stops her movement as they reach Team RWBY's dorm room. Fishing out her scroll from her within her thigh high black stockings, seeing as her red tartan skirt has no pockets. As she scans the electronic lock that secures every dorm room from intruders. Once the room is unlocked, she feels a hand tapping on her shoulder. She looks back to see her sister, Ruby.

"What's up, Rubes?" Yang questions, using her usual nickname for her younger sister.

"Where is she going?" Ruby points further down the hall. Yang follows her finger as she realizes that Terra hadn't stopped moving. The little fox faunus kept on walking down the halls of Beacon Academy, all lost in thought.

"No idea." The blonde of the group said. The sisters just stared at the young one before realising that she close to walking into a wall. Ruby was the first to react, suddenly turning into a flurry of rose petals as she sprinted towards her. The brunette succeeded in her capture as she sweeps up the little one, causing her to let out an "eep!".

Terra struggles a little in Ruby's arms before the familiar voice of the fifteen-year-old calmed her down. She looks up to see Ruby's usual, warming smile. Terra blushes as she speaks, "W-what was that for?"

"You walked past our room, silly!" Ruby taps Terra on the nose with a "boop!", this making Terra look the opposite way with some red in her cheeks. With enough teasing, Ruby places Terra down on her heels and they walk together to Team RWBY's room. They were too distracted to notice that Yang had already went inside.

Terra looked on in awe at the room. It was much bigger than her room at the orphanage. She couldn't but stare in amazement at all the features their room had acquired. What caught her interest the most was the-somehow-stable state of their team beds. She raised a hand to scratch behind her canine ears as she observed the bunk beds.

"Something on your mind, squirt?" Terra averted her gaze to the other side of the room. She locked eyes with Yang, who had changed from her school clothes to her pajamas. "Jeez kid, keep staring and I might have to charge ya." she follows up her remark with a hearty laugh. Terra, who just realized she was staring, looked down at her feet with a light flush in her cheeks.

" _What did I do to deserve this?"_ she asks herself.

Ruby frowns and steps in front of Terra, looking at Yang she says, "Yang, leave her alone. She's just a kid!" The brunette reachers behind her to scratch Terra's ears, helping the faunus calm down from her thoughts.

"Hey, it's not my fault she can't keep her eyes off me." she ends her sentence with a wink in Terra's direction. Terra blushes harder at this and turns to face the door, only drawing more laughter from Yang. Ruby crosses her arms over her chest and deepens her frown at her half-sister.

Yang wipes away her tears as her laughter starts to deteriorate. "Alright, alright," she jumps down from her bunk and walks over to the young vixen. She then surprises her with a warm hug; although, the gesture wasn't much help as the blonde had stuffed Terra's head into her massive cleavage.

" _They're so soft…"_ Terra says her to herself mentally. Her eyes then shot open as she realized what she had just said.

"Yaaang! Look at what you're doing to her!" Ruby stomps her boot as she points to the, now struggling, fox faunus.

"Chill out, sis. Are you that upset that she's getting more attention, hm?" Yang shoots her a sister a cocky smile, causing the team leader to grunt and puff out her cheeks. Yang finally decides to stop playing as she places Terra back down and moves to sit down on Blake's bed.

"Gotta let a girl have her fun, y'know." she winks at the two, crossing a leg over the other. Yang pats the empty space next to her, to which Terra takes the gesture and sits down. She tensed up as she feared this would result in another hug. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." The blonde reassures the fox with a calming scratch being the ears.

Ruby, who had somehow switched to her pajamas in a flash, sat up on her top bunk. She looked down at the two and smiled. A question came to mind, "So… what now?" she hung her legs over the side, kicking back and forth.

"Well…" Yang began to comb her hand through Terra's hair. "Thinking about it, I don't know much about you… other than how you met." Yang took the chance to shoot Ruby another glare; to which the brunette just awkwardly smiled at.

Terra looked away sheepishly as she started pressing her pointer fingers together. "W-well, I don't mind talking about it; but…" she looked back at Yang, "w-what do you want to know?" she perked her ears up.

Yang hummed at the question, rubbing her chin with thought. "Well," she looked back to the fox, "how did you end up an orphan?" she asked rather bluntly. The sudden question caught Terra off guard, she knew her answer and the thought made her let out a puppy-like whine. Ruby felt her heart churn at the painful sight, and used her speed to rush over and wrap Terra in a calming hug.

Yang felt somewhat guilty as she saw how upset the fox had gotten from one question. The blonde carefully reached a hand over, scratching atop the girl's head. "I'm sorry, Terra." she then tried to make her forget, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Terra looked up from the floor, her eyes meeting Yang's.

Team RWBY's dorm room remained silent for a moment. Terra broke the silence by taking a deep breath. Looking up at Yang, she spoke, "no, it's ok. I suppose it's best to know sooner than later." she tried to smile a heartwarming smile while her heart was beating faster than normal; though, that might just be from Ruby holding her too tight.

"Alright!" Yang playfully punched Terra in her arm, causing the girl to flinch. The three of them moved to the top bunk, Yang's bed. Yang leaned on her pillows while Ruby sat opposite of her, Terra seated in her lap. "Now. start from the beginning. I wanna hear everything." she made herself comfortable as Terra began to retell her life story.

* * *

The sounds of children laughing, bouncy balls bouncing across the grassy floor, the birds chirping on such a beautiful day. Play time had hit for the residents of Aurora Orphanage. A few of the counselors sat outside as they watched over the kids, making sure no one would play outside the secure fence.

Towa Orabelle worked inside as she was preparing for lunch time. Accompanied by her friend Olive, who was more than willing to assist her with Terra being gone. The counselor was happy to have a friend working alongside her, it was nice to have more help and company whenever the kids were out and about.

Well… all but one kid.

Black eyes stared at the ceiling above him, thoughts constantly pondering at his mind. Mark Sullivan, former enemy to Terra Aruna, lied atop of his bed as he questioned everything in his life to this point. What had he done? Why did he do it?

His mind was on Terra at the moment, despite not being the main topic in his head. His thoughts were concentrated on her skills. Like Towa, he knew she wasn't a normal faunus; being the only child to carry around a weapon, being allowed to leave the orphanage, the only kid here to have a Semblance, as well as the sudden shocks from her person.

Yeah, he knew of them, as well. At first, he thought of them as a part of her aura, but that can't be the case. Towa also possesses an aura, yet hers has never done something like that.

Her weapon, Aura, Semblance, as well as that odd power. He was tempted to learn more of her, maybe even her family history; however, there was no current way of him doing that. He can't ask Terra herself as she doesn't know much of her parents herself. Towa doesn't know much either, so that's also out.

"Aruna, huh…" he whispered to himself. There was something about this situation that didn't fit right. If he was looking for answers, he was certain they could found in her family tree.

Shifting himself onto his side, he shut off the lamp on the bureau next to him. Closing his eyes, he sighed, and fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

"So that's it?" Yang Xiao Long huffed as Terra had just finished her story. Yang was silent as she learned of what she went through: her home being destroyed, her parents being killed by Grimm, dealing with bullying in an orphanage. It must have been tough. Though, she could relate. Her stories remind Yang of the time she and Ruby tried to set off and find their past mother, Summer Rose. If it weren't for their uncle, Qrow Branwen, the sisters wouldn't be here at Beacon Academy.

"Yep, that's all." Terra leaned back into Ruby, who accepted the gesture with a tighter hug. The fox hopes that the more the story is told/heard, it could possibly be less hard her to live with. So far… it's shown no effect. The memories of those days still haunt her; how her parents gave their lives to protect her and she did nothing. "It still hurts to think of them, but… no matter what," she suddenly turned from a frown to a very determined look. "I can't run away anymore!" she stood up from Ruby's hold and pounded a clenched first against her heart to show how serious she was.

"My parents gave themselves to the Grimm to protect the people they love. I wanna follow in their footsteps." Yang and Ruby gave her a questionable look. Blushing at her statement, she waved her arms around her. "N-Not give myself to the Grimm! I-I mean I wanna become a huntress to help protect the people I love." Yang smiled at her words, she liked this kid's style. Honestly, she felt the same way. She wanted to grow stronger too, that way she could help protect her family; her father, and Ruby. Qrow, as well, but she doubted that old drunk would need any help.

"You got the right idea, kiddo!" Yang, once again, playfully punched Terra on the other shoulder. The punch was stronger than expected as it caused Terra to fall onto Ruby. The two reds stared awkwardly at one another before bursting into laughter, Yang following shortly after.

Their playtime fell short as the door to the team dorm opened. Walking through was Blake and Weiss, both looking as nonchalant as ever. "Welcome back!" Terra used her semblance and was at Blake's side in a flash. The faunus hugged her fellow faunus, looking up at her friend with a joyous grin.

"Missed me that much, huh?" Blake muffled a laugh, despite her tone coming off completely relaxed. The sisters paid no attention to it, simply smiling at the loving act. From the desk in the far corner, Weiss looked over her shoulder at the two. A part of her was sad that Terra paid no attention to her, but she chose to ignore it. She mindlessly opened up her books and got back to work.

* * *

At the highest tower in Beacon Academy, Head Professor Ozpin sipped his coffee from his favorite mug. Alongside him was his fellow coworker, Professor Goodwitch. The two professors had been in discussion for nearly an hour now. Their topic was one that very serious: Terra.

Ozpin sat at his desk with his fingers entwined, meaning Glynda couldn't help but pace around the room. Within the middle of the room was a holographic screen with two pictures displayed on it. Both of them featured Ms. Aruna in her recent battles. The fight between and Torchwick's men, and the battle between her and some Grimm back in Forever Fall. Each picture was closed in on Terra's legs, the main area where her sudden powers were activating.

"Glynda, you really must take it easy." Ozpin spoke with his usual poker face. He was rather worried his comrade would tire herself out if she kept pacing back and forth like that. "I understand where you're getting at, this is quite a lot of information to take in; but, stressing over it will get us nowhere." his words had finally reached her as she suddenly stopped in front of him.

Taking in a deep breath, Glynda readjusted her glasses. "You're right. Even so," she pointed her riding crop at the holographic screen, "I fail to see how that girl can be one of them!" her volume rose as she spoke, clearly still adjusting to everything.

"Believe me, Glynda. I'm still adjusting to this, as well; but she has a gift-"

"A gift she doesn't know how to use!" Glynda walked closer to Ozpin, glaring at her friend with fury. "Lucas was different, Ozpin. He was reckless, sure; however, he learned to control this and use it to his advantage." Glynda closed her eyes as she remembered back to the battles she had witnessed Terra's parents go through in their time.

"Are you saying she has no chance?" Ozpin rose a brow at her.

Glynda sighed once more at his retort. "I'm not saying that…" she walked back to the pictures. "I'm just saying that Lucas was a well adjusted man when he learned of his strengths. As for Terra… she just a little girl." she stared at the images once more, attempting to imagine what was going through that girl's head at the time. What was most important that caused her to trigger her feats.

"Yes, you have a point." Beacon Academy's Headmaster sipped what was left of his coffee. "Even so, that girl has potential. She uses these powers like any average huntsmen: fighting for what's right. She's been through a lot, yet she still continues onwards." Glynda looks over her shoulder to Ozpin. She was at a lost for words, her mind was too clouded with thoughts to even come up with a normal response.

"She's got lots of people on her side: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, even the rest of the staff are with her." Ozpin looked back down at his desk, flipping through a folder filled with past students.

"And Towa." Glynda corrected him.

Ozpin chuckled at his mistake. "Yes, Ms. Towa, too. The fact is," his words had reached Glynda, she turned from the screen to look at her boss, "if there is anything I know, is that Terra is much like her parents. Neither of their skills have gone to waste, even in the grave their legacy still lives on within their daughter. Terra is gonna do great things in the future, I know it. You must have a little more faith in her, Glynda. You never know, she may just keep surprising you." Glynda took one last look the images before Ozpin removed his scroll.

"Now then," he stood up from his desk, "what's say we get a bite to eat?" The professor smiled at his friend before closing the yellow folder. He took one more look at the title cover. Reading it once more in his mind.

[ **The Division** ].


End file.
